¡Rábanos! ¿Rábanos?
by Aruyn
Summary: Este fanfic es un crossover de Fire emblem y Pikmin. Lo se, es una rallada."En un paseo nocturno, Soren encuentra una misteriosa flor. Decide llevarsela, ignorando que eso se convertirá en uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza que haya visto jamas"
1. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Las estrellas titilaban perezosamente sobre el firmamento, como pequeñas velas que iluminan el camino de los viajeros. Pequeñas y numerosas, se extendían formando un manto que lo cubría todo. De tanto en tanto, se podía encontrar alguna estrella que brillaba por encima de las demás, algunas otras eran tan débiles que apenas se distinguían en la lejanía. La mayoría eran meros puntos de luz en el infinito, indistinguibles unas de otras, que formaban una hermosa constelación, pero que una a una no eran más que otro punto de luz. Por más que brillaran o pensaran que eran más hermosas que las otras, por más que tuvieran nombres y alguien se hubiera preocupado de explicar las diferencias entre ellas, seguían siendo simples puntitos en el cielo. Igual que las personas. Por más que se creyeran más fuertes y poderosas que nadie, por más que empezaran guerras entre ellos con la excusa de ser "diferentes", siguen siendo meros trozos de carne en la tierra. Por alguna razón, esa idea tan amarga y prosaica le hacía sentir mejor. Le hacia pensar que su situación no era motivo de preocupación. Lástima que esos pensamientos fueran momentáneos. Soren soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo ante sus propios pensamientos. Si los mercenarios se enteraban de que el frió y calculador estratega Soren (o, como muchos le solían llamar, "el borde ese") se fugaba por las noches para filosofear bajo un árbol mirando las estrellas, se estarían descojonando de él hasta que Lethe se casara con un beorc. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra de la túnica con las manos. Puede que la gente lo encontrara una estupidez, pero aquella manía suya era lo que le había permitido no acabar de los nervios durante las guerras del rey loco. Al fin y al cabo, las mejores estrategias se le habían ocurrido en esos escasos momentos de paz. ¡Como había echado de menos sus escapadas durante ese infierno! Pero ahora la vida ya había vuelto a su curso. Los mercenarios seguían con su trabajo de siempre, exceptuando que Mia era el miembro más revoltoso que habían tenido nunca y de vez en cuando tenían a la reina de Crimea intentando evadirse de sus responsabilidades en la sala de estar. Todo iba bien ahora, pero en cambio el seguía preocupado por aquel maldito descubrimiento en Begnion.

Caminó en dirección a la casa sintiendo su ánimo algo más calmado. Respirando intensamente el aire fresco de la noche y perdido en sus pensamientos, no paró atención en nada de lo que le rodeaba. Hasta que vio aquella flor. Era la margarita más grande que había visto en su vida. Debía tener el tamaño de su mano, como mínimo. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de acercarse. Desprendía un aroma muy peculiar, parecido al que llevaba el aire fresco del océano. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que estaban del mar… Las flores eran una perfecta alegoría de la vida. Lucían hermosas y frescas, pero un simple gesto de la mano podía arrancar todos sus pétalos y derrumbarlas para siempre. Hala, ya estaba otra vez filosofeando. Siempre que tenía pesadillas se pasaba el día de aquel ánimo taciturno y pensativo, y sus ideas empezaban a surgir por donde les daba la gana y sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Algo muy desconsiderado por su parte. En fin, ya se le pasaría. Se puso en pié de nuevo y echó un último vistazo a la flor. Llamaba poderosamente su atención, como si le estuviera llamando…

Vale, definitivamente, sus preocupaciones estaban empezando a afectarle a los nervios. Mira que pensar que una flor le estaba llamando… Haciendo caso omiso de aquella extraña margarita, dio media vuelta y continuó caminando en dirección a la casa.

Al cabo de veinte minutos volvía a estar allí con una pala y una maceta. No se podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, sencillamente no lo entendía. ¡Estaba intentando poner una flor en una maceta! ¡Y tenía intención de ponerla en su cuarto! No se reconocía a él mismo y no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello. Pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y no tenía ningún motivo lógico para no llevar a cabo aquella idea. La flor le gustaba, y si alguno de los otros se reía, pues ya se inventaría algo, como que tenía poderes curativos o algo así. Se arrodilló frente a la margarita y escarbó. El tallo era de un color rojo vivo, pero no parecía tener raíces. Definitivamente, aquella flor no era normal. El final del tallo se abría en lo que parecía una esfera del mismo color rojo, que emitía una extraña luz. Excavó un poco más y siguió saliendo lo que parecía carne roja y lisa. Harto de escarbar y que no llegara al final, se puso de cuclillas, cogió el tallo rojo de la flor y estiró con fuerza. Finalmente, con un extraño "pop", la planta salió de la tierra. Soren cayó de culo por el impulso y renegó en voz baja. Se frotó la zona dolorida y miró a su alrededor para ver donde había caído la margarita. Y entonces se quedó muy quieto y callado, con la mirada fija en lo que acababa de arrancar y totalmente desconcertado.

Las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza esa noche. A Mist le encantaba mirar el cielo nocturno, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para disfrutarlo.

- ¿Viene ya? – La voz de su hermano sonaba ligeramente preocupada. Negó con la cabeza. Ike bufó y miró de nuevo por la ventana de la cocina, intentando localizar el lugar donde Soren se encontraba en aquel momento. – Que extraño. Normalmente no se está tanto rato fuera. Debe haberle dado muy fuerte esta vez.

- Oye, hermano. Tú sabes que le pasa, ¿verdad? – El peliazul miró distraídamente el techo y se rascó una oreja.

- ¿Yo? No tengo ni idea. – Se formó un silencio muy tenso entre ellos cuando la muchacha clavó una mirada acusadora a Ike.

- Hermano, eres el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida.

- Debéis estar muertos de sueño. ¿Queréis un té para despejaros? – Titania dejó una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes en la mesita que había junto a ellos. Ike suspiró aliviado.

- Gracias a la Diosa que ha aparecido la caballería al rescate.

- ¿Qué dices, hermano?

- Nada. Cosas mías.

- ¿Se sabe ya algo de Soren o sigue aún mirando las estrellas? – Los dos hermanos la miraron con cara soñolienta.

- Sigue ahí, supongo.

- Quizás esta vez ha vuelto por otro camino. Por el almacén se puede llegar a su cuarto.

- ¿Pero porqué iba a volver por el almacén? – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Yo solo sé que el día que se entere de que sabemos lo de sus escapadas, le dará un ataque.

- ¿Pero porqué no quiere que lo sepamos, hermano?

- Supongo que quiere mantener su reputación, o se piensa que nos lo tomaríamos a broma. No sé.

- ¡Ja! Encima de borde y maleducado, es un desconfiado. Anda que entre el estratega y el comandante, no entiendo como no nos han pasado ya a todos por la piedra.

- ¡Shinon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, resulta que mis botellines de cerveza han desaparecido "misteriosamente" y los estaba buscando. – El arquero le echó una mala mirada a Titania.

- Sabes que no apruebo tu afición a esa bebida, Shinon.

- ¿Y a ti que te importan las aficiones que pueda tener? No molesto a nadie.

- ¡Pero das un mal ejemplo a los niños!

- ¡No creo que se les pueda seguir llamando niños! – Mientras los dos pelirrojos discutían, Ike volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Soren, ¿Dónde estás?

Era un rábano. Era alargado, rojo, le salían hojas de la cabeza y estaba enterrado en el suelo. No cabía la menor duda de que era un rábano. Tenía que serlo. O un rábano pequeño encima de otro más grande, para ser exactos. Y aún así… No era ningún experto en plantas, nunca le habían apasionado. Pero recordaba haber tenido rábanos en el plato. Incluso juraría haber visto sacar a Mist algunos del huerto. Pero, que él recordara, ninguno de esos rábanos tenía ojos. Parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo. Aquellas enormes pelotas blancas con un punto negro que le salían de lo que se podría clasificar como "cabeza" tenían toda la pinta de ser ojos. Además, al final de la susodicha "cabeza" surgía otro rábano más alargado del que colgaban dos tiras delgadas que podrían haber sido denominadas "brazos". Y entonces, los otros dos injertos de la parte inferior sobre los que se mantenía erguido habrían pasado a ser automáticamente sus "piernas". Y aquella cosa puntiaguda que le salía de debajo de los ojos, ¿sería su "nariz"? Diosa mía, estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su salud mental. ¡Estaba comparando un rábano con una persona! Parpadeó de nuevo. Y el rábano parpadeó también.

- ¡Uah! ¡Te has movido! – A lo que el "rábano" respondió ladeando la cabeza, como si se extrañara. - ¡¿Pero que clase de planta se supone que eres tú?! - Y entonces se le ocurrió. Lo había leído en algunos libros de su maestro. Una mandrágora. Una planta con aspecto humano a la que le brotaban hojas de la cabeza y cuyo canto era mortal. Instintivamente, se tapó las orejas. La "¿mandrágora?" volvió a ladear la cabeza. Con aquellos ojos grandes e inocentes parecía difícil que fuera un monstruo maligno y asesino. Él era el primer defensor de que las apariencias engañan, pero aquello era exagerado. ¡Era un maldito rábano! ¡No podía ser una planta psicópata! Empezó a dudar si no se estaría volviendo loco. – No eres una mandrágora, ¿Verdad? – El bicho le miró fijamente, lo que interpretó como un "no". – Vale. O sea que eres una especie de vegetal humano que nace debajo de tierra. – Más miradas intensas. Tuvo la sensación de que aquello era un "si". – Oye, no estarás enfadado porque te he sacado de bajo tierra, ¿verdad? – Aquella manera de ladear la cabeza no parecía muy vengativa, desde luego. – Vale, yo no tengo ningún conocimiento de botánica, así que voy a buscar a alguien que sí sepa, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame aquí un momento y no te muevas, que ahora vuelvo. – Se quedó unos segundos mirándole fijamente. – Eres un rábano. – No podía ser otra cosa, estaba claro. – Estoy hablando con un rábano… - Se hizo u largo silencio. - Y sigo haciéndolo. Ike tiene razón. Necesito unas vacaciones. – Y más preocupado que nunca por su salud mental, se dirigió de nuevo a la sede de los mercenarios.

Apenas había caminado unos metros cuando se percató de un extraño sonido detrás de él. Se giró para ver como el extraño animal se acercaba a él y se quedaba quieto. Caminó unos pasos más y el "rábano" le siguió. Dio un paso a la derecha, y el animal le imitó. Dio tres pasos a la izquierda, de la misma forma que lo hizo el "rábano". Empezó a caminar en círculos, intentando no sentirse el beorc más estúpido del mundo al estar corriendo en círculos perseguido por un rábano con ojos - ¿¡Pero se puede saber porqué me sigues!? – Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria hasta llegar casi a la muralla, y entonces se giró. El "rábano" no había podido seguir su ritmo y se había quedado allí quieto, mirando a su alrededor desorientado. Estaba empezando a asustarse. No le gustaban nada las situaciones que no podía controlar, y mucho menos las que no entendía. Su mente era muy analítica y lógica, pero aquello no entraba dentro de su esquema de lo que es el mundo ni aunque Brom y Gatrie lo intentaran entrar a empujones. Y entonces se fijó en el extraño ser. Soren pudo ver que la piel del misterioso animal palidecía por momentos, perdiendo ese resplandor tan característico, y que su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Parecía triste y asustado. Y entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Rolf al poco de conocerse. Le había explicado que la mayoría de aves pensaban que la primera persona a la que veían al nacer era su madre y la seguían a donde fuera. Una idea aterradora cruzó su mente. ¿Se pensaría aquel extraño ser que el mago era su madre? Miró unos instantes más aquel pequeño cuerpo rojo. Seguía temblando.

- Mierda. Me estoy volviendo un buenazo. – Y se dirigió hacia el animal. En cuanto le vio, dio un saltito, gritó con alegría y se pegó a sus piernas, volviendo a brillar de nuevo. El mago se puso de cuclillas para intentar mirarle a la cara. – A ver, cosa. No se que eres, pero si algo tengo claro es que yo no soy tu madre, ¿vale? Siento haberte sacado de ahí abajo, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. Así que ahora te vas a quedar aquí, esperando a que venga tu madre de verdad y no me vas a seguir. ¿De acuerdo? – Otro giro de cabeza. – Espero que eso sea un sí. – Se puso en pié, dio media vuelta y se fue. El bicho corrió inmediatamente tras él. - ¡Quieto! – Le mostró la palma de la mano y soltó una pequeña llamarada. El animal se quedó pálido y quieto de nuevo. Vaya, parecía que había descubierto la manera de que le hiciera caso. Siguió caminando con miedo de arrepentirse si seguía viendo esos ojitos temblorosos. Y entonces lo oyó. Un gritito agudo y un rugido hambriento. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver como un lobo enorme se abalanzaba sobre el animal. - ¡Oh, mierda!

- Debe haber vuelto por el almacén. Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir. – Mist estaba medio dormida en el regazo de Ike. Se despertó sobresaltada cuando a su hermano se le resbaló la cabeza de la mano. Les miró extrañada un momento y luego le dio la razón.

- Yo no me pienso ir a dormir hasta que no me devuelvas mis botellas, enanito misterioso.

- Oh, ¡Esta bien! Tus malditas botellas están en la cocina, detrás del azúcar. ¿Contento?

- Si, muchas gracias. – Y se fue por donde había venido.

- Titania, creo que tienes razón. Soren es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, al fin y al cabo. Vamos, Mist. – Y se fueron todos a la cama.

Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon la hierba de carmesí. Soren miró fijamente el rostro lobuno que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Su brazo había detenido las fauces del animal a tiempo, y ahora era lo único que se interponía en su camino. Cogió el bastón de curación que siempre llevaba consigo y le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con él. El lobo aulló y se apartó, momento que aprovechó para coger su libro de hechizos y lanzarle una bola de fuego. Volteó rápidamente para lanzarle un segundo hechizo a la lechuza que descendía en picado hacia su roja presa y, tras cerrar el libro de hechizos, cogió al animal por la flor justo a tiempo para que la boca del zorro que había atacado aprovechando la distracción mordiera el aire. Aún aguantándolo por el tallo, lo puso frente a sus ojos, furioso.

- ¿Es que eres el alimento principal de toda la maldita fauna de la zona? – El animal parpadeó. – Ay, Diosa.

Tras encender un fuego que ahuyentara todos los animales cercanos se hizo un torniquete en el brazo. Aquel extraño animal seguía pegado a sus faldones. Suspiró y clavó sus profundos ojos rojos en él. – Esta claro que no se te puede dejar solo, bicho. No llegarías ni a mañana por la mañana. – El extraño animal palideció ligeramente ante la mirada severa del mago. – En fin. Si voy a tener que cuidar de ti, no puedo seguir llamándote bicho. – con un chillido agudo y alegre, la criatura dio una voltereta en el aire y volvió a adquirir su brillo. – A ver, por más que te mire, sigues pareciéndome un rábano. ¡Ya se! Te llamaré rábano en el idioma antiguo. ¡Te llamaré Pikmin! – El Pikmin le miró, dio un saltito y se fue corriendo a un matorral cercano. - ¡Eh! ¡Que haces! – Echó a correr tras él y le alcanzó con facilidad. - ¿¡Es que quieres que te intenten devorar de nuevo!? – El animal señaló algo que había debajo de los arbustos. Había un par de hojas solitarias plantadas, un capullo rosa y otra margarita enorme. Se temió lo peor. – ¿No me digas que son tus hermanos? – El Pikmin asintió, a lo que el mago se echó las manos a la cara, desesperado.

Aunque todos tenían la misma forma, cada uno de ellos tenía un color distinto y un rasgo distintivo. El amarillo, en lugar de nariz, tenía unas extrañas orejas que le recordaban a las de Lethe. En contraposición, el azul tenía una pequeña boca que mantenía abierta, como si estuviera atontado. El blanco no tenía ninguna de esas cosas, pero sus ojos eran completamente rojos y brillantes. Pero el más extraño de ellos era el morado, que poseía unas extrañas antenitas alrededor de la cabeza y parecía un conejo sobrealimentado de tan hinchado como estaba. Suspiró de nuevo y observó el batallón de rábanos multicolores que tenía ante sus ojos. - ¿Y como demonios se supone que os voy a esconder? – Los cinco pikmins ladearon la cabeza al unísono. Aquello empezaba a ser realmente desesperante. – Está bien. Antes de nada os voy a llevar a mi cuarto y me voy a meter en la cama. No voy a conseguir razonar con claridad si solo pienso en irme a dormir. Con un poco de suerte cuando despierte resultará que todo ha sido un sueño. En mi habitación nunca entra nadie, así que no hay peligro. Vamos. – Y los Pikmin siguieron obedientemente a su "mamá".


	2. Pérdidas

Hello, ahora k por fin he descubierto como se ponen los mensajitos chorras aquí, pues voy a poner el primero.

Esto que vais a leer es el segundo capitulo de una paranoia inmensa, una de esas preguntas que te haces cuando llevas demasiadas horas despierto diciendo idas de olla con tus amigos. Estas jugando al smash y, de repente, te encuentras luchando con el ike contra el Olimar. Y piensas.. ¿y que pasaría si juntáramos todo eso? Pues que saldria una gran ida de pinza.

Este es el segundo fic que escribo, así que sean buenso conmigo, y please, dejen alguna review diciendo que les parece. No he jugado a Radiant dawn (la pasta no me llega T-T) así que si encuentran alguna incoherencia, lo siento.

Ps: En los proximos meses voy a ir publicando algun fanart de mis fanfics (ya he empezado). Si les hace gracia verlos, estan en www.Aruyn..

Gracias

**Pérdidas**

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, traspasando las cortinas y los párpados de Soren, que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía la sensación que hacía siglos que no dormía, y la opción de quedarse allí haciendo el vago resultaba de lo más tentadora. Intentó recordar la última vez que había hecho aquello, pero no lo consiguió. La luz seguía empeñada en intentar hacerle abrir los ojos, pero él se resistió haciéndose una bolita entre las sábanas. Aferró con fuerza el cojín que había entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué tenía un cojín entre los brazos? Perezosamente, abrió un párpado… Y se encontró un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que centelleaban peligrosamente a un palmo de su cara.

- ¡¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

El grito resonó por toda la casa. El mago oyó correr a alguien por el pasillo mientras su vista se enfocaba y enmarcaba aquellos ojos aterradores en una cabeza blanca coronada por una hoja.

- Oh, vaya, no era un sueño. – Los cinco pikmins lo observaban asustados desde el revoltijo de sábanas que había a sus pies. Y entonces oyó la voz de Mist, y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¡Soren! ¿Qué ha…? – Con unos reflejos felinos, el mago saltó de la cama y se empotró contra la puerta, provocando un ruido atroz y que esta se cerrara por su peso. - ¡Uah! ¡Soren! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- Na… Nada. Una lechuza que se ha colado en mi cama.

- ¿Una lechuza? ¿Por eso has gritado así?

- ¡Ja! Me gustaría saber que cara habrías puesto si lo primero que hubieras visto al despertar hubiese sido un pico en tu cara.

- Y si solo era eso, ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta de golpe?

- Porque me estoy cambiando. ¿Tienes algún interés especial por verme desnudo o ya has acabado?

- Si, ya, claro. ¿Y entonces porqué te oigo como si estuvieras hablando desde el suelo? - La voz de Mist sonaba con sorna. Efectivamente, Soren permanecía estirado en el suelo después del trompazo con la puerta, sujetándose el cogote allí donde se había golpeado.

- ¡Porque me estoy poniendo los pantalones! ¡¿Puedes largarte de una puñetera vez, enana?!

- ¡Enano tú, que tenemos la misma edad! Mira que eres borde cuando quieres… ¡Y no tardes mucho, que es hora de comer! - Y los pasos de Mist alejándose resonaron por el pasillo. Agobiado por la presencia de la chiquilla y con un enorme chichón brotando de su cabeza volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cama. Los rábanos andantes seguían observándole. Sabía que si les dejaba solos serían devorados por algún animal salvaje, y parecia que sin él no iban a ningún sitio.

- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con vosotros? – Los cinco pikmins ladearon la cabeza y parpadearon al unísono. El mago se llevó las manos a la cara. Eran tan jodidamente monos… - En fin, supongo que tendré que esconderos aquí una temporada. – Se sentó en la cama, mirando el cielo despejado. Era mediodía. Mist hablaba de la comida, no del desayuno. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Había dormido hasta el mediodía! Se quedó absorto mirando por la ventana, sin entender como era posible que hubiera dormido tanto sin despertarse por las pesadillas o los nervios. Poco a poco se sintió algo más tranquilo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando al Pikmin morado. Lo miró sorprendido. ¿En que momento le había cogido? Y entonces tuvo una idea. ¿Habría podido dormir por la compañía de aquellos animales? No, tonterías. La verdad es que eran muy blanditos y daban ganas de achucharlos, pero de ahí a que tuvieran efectos relajantes… Ya volvía a desvariar. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue hacia el comedor, antes de que algún otro entrometido viniera a husmear porqué tardaba tanto.

Aquel día comió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las malas miradas de Mist, y se fue hacia la biblioteca.

A pesar de ser una banda de mercenarios, Soren se había encargado de que tuvieran una cantidad de libros lo más digna y variada posible. Recordaba que Greil había comprado varios libros de botánica. El último estante era el menos usado. Fue recorriendo con la mirada los gruesos lomos de piel que sobresalían. "Del huerto al plato: 200 recetas vegetarianas", "Saque provecho a su huerto", "Agricultura para tontos", "Las mejores hierbas curativas", "Mil y un hongos y hierbas mágicas". ¡Ese era! Miró enojado el libro, que se encontraba en el estante más alto. A veces ser tan bajito era un verdadero incordio. Se puso de puntillas y estiró el brazo lo máximo que pudo. Conseguía rozar el lomo. Intentó estirar un poquito más… Una mano pasó por encima de él y cogió el libro sin dificultad.

- ¿Querías esto?

- ¡Ah! Gracias, Ike. – Soren cogió el libro de las manos de su comandante.

- Tendríamos que comprar un taburete. No puedes estar estirándote como una goma cada vez que necesites uno de esos libros.

- No te preocupes. Esos libros no son de mi interés a menos que tenga un motivo concreto. Por eso los dejé tan arriba.

- Si, y para esos momentos ya me tienes a mí, ¿no? – El peliazul sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. – Bueno, pareces más tranquilo que ayer. Me alegro.

- ¿Eh? No se que quieres decir…

- ¿Y que es lo que tienes en el brazo? – El mago le miró extrañado. ¿El brazo? Se miró la manga de la túnica, pero no tenía nada. – No, en la manga no. – Le cogió de la mano y retiró la ropa que cubría su delgado brazo. Unas profundas marcas de colmillos se dibujaban en la piel blanca, aún manchada de sangre seca.

- ¡Anda! Se me había olvidado por completo. – se miró el brazo, sorprendido. Con lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le doliera algo, ni le había prestado atención. Ike parecía horrorizado.

- ¡¿Cómo que te has olvidado?! ¡Esta mordedura es de lobo, Soren! ¿Cuándo te ha atacado un lobo?

- Pues ayer… - Intentó buscar una excusa que no incluyera rábanos de colores ni margaritas gigantes. – Cuando estaba entrenando en el bosque chamusqué a uno por accidente y no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

- ¡Tienes que ir a ver a Rhys!

- Solo es un rasguño, no tiene la menos importancia. Ya lo curaré con…

- Es una mordedura de lobo, ¿¡Como que no tiene importancia!? Ni siquiera lo has desinfectado como toca. – Cogió al mago de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección a la puerta. Ike siempre se ponía muy protector en cuanto a heridas se refería.

- Pe… Pero.

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! Andando al cuarto de Rhys. – Y se lo llevó arrastrando de la biblioteca.

Con medio torso desnudo y el brazo sobre la mesa, Soren ojeaba el libro con una sola mano. Seta venenosa… Seta venenosa… Seta venenosa… Una hierba contra la indigestión… Otra curativa… Seta venenosa… Hongos cicatrizantes… Seta venenosa… ¡Un rábano morado! Con un tamaño aproximado al de una nuez, este rábano de forma aplatanada tiene unas propiedades que le permiten… No, aquello tampoco. Seta venenosa… Hongo pesticida… Seta venenosa… Cerró el libro de un golpe. ¡1001 plantas y el único rábano tenía forma de plátano!

- ¡¿Como es posible que haya mas de setecientos tipos de setas venenosas?!

- Relájate, Soren. Las heridas no se cerrarán bien, si sigues siendo tan nervioso. – Rhys se lavó las manos para quitar la crema que le había aplicado y cogió las vendas. – Nunca había visto a nadie ojear un libro tan rápido. ¿En serio te da tiempo de ver si está lo que buscas? – El mago apoyó la cara sobre las hojas del libro, desesperado.

- Llevo leyendo volúmenes el doble de anchos que este desde que tenía cuatro años. Créeme, no me he dejado nada.

- Pues a partir de ahora te avisaré cada vez que necesite encontrar algo, me ahorrarías mucho tiempo. – Le puso las vendas con agilidad y las sujetó con unos pequeños ganchos. – Esto ya está listo. Por suerte ese lobo estaba más sano que una pera, no te ha contagiado nada. – El mago levantó ligeramente la cabeza, con una hoja del libro aún pegada a la mejilla.

- ¿Por eso te has estado una hora? ¿Me has hecho pruebas?

- Claro. Los animales transmiten muchas enfermedades, Soren. Y algunas muy graves. La próxima vez que te pase algo así no lo dejes estar, porque puede empeorarte. – El mago no respondió. Se bajó la manga de nuevo y cogió el libro de botánica. Decidió pedir permiso a Ike para ir al pueblo, con la esperanza de hallar algo de provecho en la librería. Con un "gracias", se despidió y salió por la puerta, dejando solo a un muy sorprendido Rhys, que observó como se cerraba la puerta. - … ¿Me ha dado las gracias?

Cruzó los pasillos de la casa a toda velocidad, rezando por no encontrarse a nadie más. Pero al parecer la diosa se había ido de vacaciones. Vio como Mist habría la puerta lateral que daba al huerto y entraba.

- Vaya, hola, Soren. – La chica le miraba mal. Al parecer aún estaba enfadada por lo de la mañana.

- Hola. – Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su camino. Lo último que le apetecía era discutir con una adolescente furiosa.

- ¡Eh, espera! ¡¿Es que no me vas a decir nada?! – Volvió a mirarla y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué tengo que decir? – Aquello pareció molestarla aún más.

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres un maleducado, Soren! Me tratas como si fuera una cría, cuando en realidad tengo la misma edad que tú. ¡Y encima ni siquiera tienes narices de disculparte! ¿Es que nunca te han enseñado lo que es la educación? Tendrías que… - Pero Soren en esos momentos no estaba pendiente de Mist. Sus ojos, abiertos por el miedo, estaban clavados en la puerta que daba al huerto. Acababa de… No, no podía ser… Pero aún así… ¿Acababa de ver pasar un Pikmin rojo? Estaba seguro. Dudaba que hubiera muchas margaritas andantes en aquella zona. Entonces oyó un gritito casi imperceptible bajo la cascada de quejas de la amazona. Lo que era indiscutiblemente el Pikmin rojo volvió a aparecer por la puerta. Le miró y movió un brazo, como diciendo hola. Oh, diosa. La cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas… - ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! – Mist se había percatado de que no le miraba a la cara. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Si esas tenemos, me largo! – Y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

- Es… ¡¡Espera!! – En un acto reflejo muuuy estúpido, cogió a la muchacha por los hombros y la encaró hacia él. Esta le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Vale, ¿y ahora que?

- Eh… esto… yo… - ¿Pero que demonios había hecho él para acabar metido en estos fregados?

- ¿Si? – La chica le miraba interesada, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Empezó a mirar de reojo a su alrededor, nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora?

- … Pues… - Se percató de que aún tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. La apartó rápidamente con un gesto brusco.

- Soren, ¿Qué ocurre? Estás sudando. – En ese momento, el Pikmin se cansó de esperar y desapareció de nuevo de su vista. Notó que el corazón se le paraba de golpe. ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya! Pero se había quedado en blanco…

- Yo… … … ¡¡Lo siento!! – Echó a correr y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Mist sola y malinterpretando la situación todo lo que le dio la gana y más.

Corrió por el huerto rebuscando entre los hierbajos, hasta que vio una margarita balancearse por el patio trasero. El Pikmin rojo se paseaba con toda la pachorra del mundo en dirección a una hoguera que ardía por allí.

- ¡No! – Dio un sprint tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron y alargó la mano, pero no llegó a tiempo. El rábano entró en el fuego, se quedó unos segundos allí y, después de sospesar el lugar, no le pareció lo suficiente interesante y salió por el otro lado más ancho que Pancho. Soren se plantó delante de él, barrándole el paso y jadeando por la carrera. Sus ojos echaban chispas. – Arf… Voy… a matarte… Arf. – El Pikmin ladeó la cabeza. Lo cogió por el tallo y lo levantó.

- ¿Soren? ¿Que estás haciendo? – Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó el rábano dentro del fuego y se giró con las manos a los lados y las piernas ligeramente separadas para tapar la hoguera.

- Na… Nada. Quemaba papeles inservibles. – Bajo la mirada suspicaz de Shinon, intentó poner la cara más neutral e inocente de la que fue capaz.

- Pues vale. Apártate un momento. – Su corazón, que empezaba a tener una crisis de identidad de tanto pararse y acelerarse, decidió encogerse un rato.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero cocinar esto. – Llevaba un pequeño trozo de carne pinchado en un atizador. – Siempre me entra hambre después de entrenar. ¿O qué te crees que hacía un fuego encendido aquí en medio? – Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

- Es que ahora no puedes. – El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Porqué? – E ahí una gran pregunta. "Porque hay un rábano fugitivo con ojos calentándose un rato." No, definitivamente no era buena idea. Pateó despiadadamente su cerebro en busca de algo que sonara creíble. Puso cara de seriedad y, con un tono que decía claramente que era lo más obvio e indiscutible del mundo, le dijo:

- Porque los papeles que he tirado tenían diversos hechizos experimentales y algunos libros mágicos antiguos y debido al material taumatúrgico con que están fabricados deben ser calcinados para que la magia no se descontrole por el envejecimiento de dicho material, pero las partículas de octarino quedan flotando en el aire durante cierto tiempo hasta desintegrarse por completo, lo que provoca que puedan quedarse adheridos a algún material si es introducido directamente en el fuego donde la concentración de magia es superior, y entonces tu acabarías consumiendo octarino en estado puro, lo que probablemente desembocaría en que tu estómago acabara formando parte del papel de las paredes. – Dijo todo esto de un tirón y sin pestañear. Shinon parpadeó, sorprendido.

- … ¿En serio?

- No haría falta limpiar tus restos, bastaría con dar una mano de pintura.

- Ah, vaya. No lo sabía. Bueno, de todos modos creo que se me acaba de pasar el hambre. – Y, con cara de no volver a cocinar en un fuego que no hubiera encendido él mismo, se fue. En ese instante de iluminación, el mago se dio cuenta de que se le daba muy bien mentir como un bellaco. Suspiró aliviado y se giró hacia el Pikmin. Lo cogió rápidamente, sin inmutarse por las llamas. Tantos años de practicar con hechizos de fuego habían acabado acostumbrándole a las altas temperaturas.

- Tú te vienes conmigo. – Se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar al animal. Pasó por delante de la cocina y alargó la mano para abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo. Entonces se detuvo y volvió a mirar la ventana de la cocina. Unas piernecitas amarillas pataleaban intentando no caer hacia el otro lado. Tragó saliva. Oscar estaba cortando fruta para macerarla para la cena. Se abalanzó sobre el rábano que sobresalía por la ventana.

- ¿Soren? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El paladín miró al mago, que tenía medio cuerpo metido por el alfeizar y los brazos apoyados en la mesa, como si hubiera intentado saltar por la ventana y se hubiera quedado a mitad.

- Pues… Es que he ido a coger una pieza de fruta y me he resbalado con un charco de aquí fuera. Que caída más tonta, ¿eh? Jajaja. – Cogió una manzana que tenía cerca. – Bueno, no te molesto más. Adiós. – Y se fue. Oscar miró silenciosamente la ventana. ¿Desde cuando Soren comía si podía evitarlo?

Una vez fuera de su ángulo de visión, agarró con furia al Pikmin amarillo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltarme encima y largarte? ¡Os voy a matar a los dos! ¡¡No me miréis así, que no cuela!! – Hecho un basilisco y sintiendo que sus pobres nervios habían reclamado una baja laboral, entró en su cuarto como un vendaval. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y apartó las sábanas de su cama. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora os vais a quedar los dos tranquilitos con vuestros compañe…! – Miró su cama sintiendo como se formaba un rictus de terror en sus labios. – Ay, no puede ser… - Estaba vacia. Las sábanas revueltas en medio de la cama parecían reírse de él ostentosamente. Notando un sudor frío empapándole la espalda, cayó al suelo muy, muy despacio. - ¿Pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto? – Empezó a ver lucecitas púrpuras bailar socarronamente ante sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado. Los dos pikmins aprovecharon ese momento de debilidad para dirigirse paulatinamente a la puerta del cuarto. - ¡Ah, no! ¡¡Eso si que no!! – Si las miradas matasen, esa noche habrían cenado rábano a la plancha. Los agarró con furia y los tiró junto a la pata de la cama. Entonces cogió uno de los cordeles que utilizaba para cerrar los libros y les ató a ella. - ¡Y me vais a esperar aquí quietecitos hasta que yo vuelva, ¿estamos?! – Aquella frase era de puro cabreo. Con cuatro vueltas, tres nudos dobles, dos marineros y uno de los cinturones que había encontrado, salir de allí ellos solos habría necesitado su previa transformación en cachitos. Los pikmins se pusieron blancos y empezaron a temblar. Le miraron lastimeramente. - ¡No me miréis así! Os desataré en cuanto vuelva. – Le siguieron mirando fijamente. Aquellos ojos enormes parecían a punto de llorar. Maldita sea, es que era incapaz de enfadarse… Quizás es que no entendían sus palabras… A ver, ¿Cómo les hacía entender que les desataría en seguida? Les miró detenidamente y, con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, sonrió. Aquello pareció tranquilizarse. – Muy bien, pues ahora vuelvo. – Salió de la habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta unos instantes, con las manos en las sienes. ¿Y donde se suponía que encontraría a los otros?

Tras haberse asegurado de que no estaban en ninguna parte del interior, lo cual agradecía profundamente dada la cantidad de gente que había dentro, salió al patio de entrenamiento. Allí estaba Gatrie, entrenándose para variar. Con una mirada de concentración en el rostro, daba saltos a la cuerda. Soren supuso que aquello era para fortalecer las piernas. Se quedó unos instantes observándole. Aquella enorme masa balanceándose arriba y abajo conseguía ser hipnótica. Era como una lámpara de lava… Dada su pesadez y patosismo congénitos, se preguntó cuanto tardaría en tropezarse y caer. Entonces se fijó que había alguien más entrenándose con él. Se fue acercando, curioso, hasta quedarse a unos metros de él y descubrir al Pikmin morado saltando a la cuerda tras la enorme figura. Mientras su ya atontada cabeza se discutía entre su parte racional, que estaba a punto de sufrir un shock traumático, y su parte ya idiotizada, que encontraba totalmente adorable la escena; el cuerpo de Gatrie decidió que aquel era un buen momento para atender a las leyes de la gravedad. El mago tuvo la sensación de ver a cámara lenta como el inmenso cuerpo del infante pesado se desplomaba en dirección al pobre Pikmin.

- ¡¡Uff!! – El moreno había intentad sostener el pesado cuerpo de su compañero en un intento desesperado de no obtener una pizza de rábano. Pero solo había conseguido servirle de amortiguador.

- ¡Uy, Soren! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Te importaría preguntar una vez levantado, pedazo de roca andante? ¡Me estás aplastando!

- Ah, perdona. – El coloso se levantó, lo que le permitió respirar de nuevo. Pero no se enderezó con él. El Pikmin pataleaba debajo de su culo, pero él continuó sentado encima para que Gatrie no se diera cuenta de su existencia. Por lo visto aquel coloso era tan zoquete como parecía y no se había percatado de la presencia del animal. – Ahora si, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Estaba paseando. No me puedo pasar todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto como una rata, acabo agobiado.

- Vaya… Bueno, pues me alegro. Me has ahorrado un buen costalazo, gracias. - ¡¡Ja!! ¡Como si le importara mucho que ese orangután descerebrado se partiera el espinazo! Si no hubiera sido porque su tonelaje industrial habría espachurrado por completo al pobre Pikmin, habría pasado de largo.

- No hay de que. – Adelgaza de una vez, foca monje.

- Deja que te ayude. – Le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Y entonces vio su oportunidad.

- ¡¡Ay!! – Se dejó caer sobre él, como si se hubiera resbalado. – Vaya, creo que me he torcido el tobillo. - Hizo el gesto de tocarse la pierna, pero en realidad se estaba escondiendo al Pikmin entre los faldones. Aquello era sorprendente, sus dotes interpretativos (hasta entonces desconocidos) empezaban a resultarle realmente útiles.

- Oh, lo siento. Ha sido por mi culpa, deja que te lleve a tu cuarto. – Soren parpadeó y le miró, perplejo.

- ¿Co… como?

- No pretenderás ir cojeando, ¿no?

- ¡No te preocupes! Solo ha sido una torcedura de nada. Es una tontería.

- ¡Venga ya! A mí no me cuesta nada. – Se puso de cuclillas frente al mago para que este se agarrara. Se cogió con fuerza, azorado, y disimuló todo lo que pudo al rábano entre sus brazos y la cabeza de Gatrie. El infante se puso en pié y se dirigió hacia la casa con Soren a su grupa. Vaya, resultaba que la foca monje no era un mal tipo, después de todo.

Una vez convencido el infante de que no hacía falta que llamara a Rhys y pasado un rato, el mago volvió a salir al pasillo, con el Pikmin morado bien amarrado junto a sus compañeros.

La zona de entrenamiento parecía despejada, a excepción del gorila que seguía allí entrenando. Procuró no acercarse mucho, no fuera a tener un nuevo arrebato paternal. El huerto estaba lleno de plantas inanimadas y aburridas, como tenía que ser, y el patio trasero continuaba únicamente habitado por el fuego de Shinon, que se empezaba a consumir. Solo le quedaba una zona por revisar. Rezando desesperadamente por encontrarlos allí y convencido de que de no ser así le daría un colapso nervioso, se dirigió a la zona menos visitada del campamento: el basurero.

No le hizo falta buscar demasiado. El Pikmin blanco estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una valla, haciendo algo que, al parecer, le resultaba muy entretenido. Se acercó más para observar, y vio que se dedicaba a lanzar unas extrañas bolas blancas y viscosas que parecían proceder de la hoja que tenía en la cabeza. Una observación más detallada de la situación le permitió percatarse de que los proyectiles iban dirigidos a los centenares de moscas que habitaban la zona. Estas caían fulminadas bajo la masa viscosa. Un montón considerable de cadáveres cubrían el suelo, que ya parecía un campo de batalla. Y no solo la mosca, buena zona de alrededor de cada tumba se había quedado seca. Aquel animal estaba haciendo estragos con la fauna autóctona. El mago miró con desconfianza al animal. Empezaba a darle verdadero miedo. Entonces el Pikmin se percató de que le observaban, dio un gritito de alegría y se pegó a sus piernas. No sabía porqué, pero aquello no le sirvió de consuelo. – Será mejor que te ate a ti también antes de que empieces con algún plan de aniquilación total. – Así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para dejar al animal y buscar al último de los fugitivos.

Dos horas. Llevaba dos horas buscando como un poseso. Había vuelto a revisar toda la casa, el campo de entrenamiento, el patio, la despensa. Había mirado debajo de cada hoja del huerto. Había registrado hasta DENTRO del basurero. Agotado y cubierto de mierda, literalmente, se dejó caer sobre una piedra. No estaba por ningún lado. ¡Ya no sabía donde mirar! Tubo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algún poste cercano. Con un poco de suerte perdería el conocimiento y todo resultaría ser una pesadilla. Juntó las manos y apoyó la frente sobre sus nudillos, en un intento desesperado de recuperar la calma. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él. ¿Y si se lo había comido algún animal de los alrededores? ¿Y si Mist lo había confundido con un rábano cualquiera y ahora se estaba cociendo en una olla? Las manos le temblaban del miedo, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender porqué la idea le atormentaba tanto. Empezó a notar como los ojos se le humedecían. No, tenía que calmarse. Se daría una ducha rápida, eso. Se aclararía las ideas debajo del chorro de agua fría. Seguro que pensaría mejor cuando no oliera a perros muertos.

Con una toalla preparada y la cabeza amenazando con estallarle, empezó a desvestirse. Luego se acercó al váter y levantó la tapa, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más. - ¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES NADANDO AHÍ?!

Con medio cuerpo metido en la bañera, frotó y frotó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del incesante pataleo del Pikmin. El váter, estaba nadando en el váter. ¿A que clase de animal subdesarrollado se le ocurriría ponerse a nadar en el maldito váter? ¡Por la Diosa, ahí era donde todo el mundo…! Le untó todavía más jabón, hasta que el pobre animal ya se resbalaba como una pastilla de ídem, y frotó con saña. ¡Maldito bicho! ¡¡Que asco!! Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Anda! Vaya, Soren. No sabía que te ibas a duchar. – El mago pensó que el corazón le saldría disparado del pecho. Miró a su comandante con los ojos como naranjas.

- ¡¿Eh?! –Y el Pikmin decidió aquel momento para resbalar de sus manos y salir disparado - ¡¡Eeeeh?! – Ike observó la figura azulada que volaba hacia él y alargó los brazos para cogerlo, pero Soren hizo gala de unos reflejos superdesarrollazos que solo aparezen en esos casos que uno ve su vida desfilar ante sus narices y atrapó al animal con su túnica.

- ¡Que reflejos! ¡Ja, ja! Ahora entiendo como consigues seguir mi ritmo en las batallas.

- Si ¡Jajaja! – El mago agarraba el fardo que acababa de hacer con el Pikmin como si la vida le fuera en ello. Estaba sudando. Ike le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué era eso azul?

- … El bastón… ¡Si, eso! Es la piedra del bastón de curación, que ya no se veía ni de que color era. Eso, la piedra.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jaja! ¡Estoy perfectamente! – Empezaba a poner mirada de desquiciado.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¡Segurísimo! Anda, vete a organizar algún encargo, que yo me voy a duchar, ¿de acuerdo? – Intentó empujar al comandante fuera del cuarto de baño, pero dado que este era mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte que él, no surtió un gran efecto.

- Oye, creo que…

- ¡Por favor! – Su mirada empezaba a ser suplicante. El mercenario asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró un instante a mirarle, preocupado.

- No te sobreesfuerzos, Soren. Nuestro pequeño grupo te necesita, y no quiero tener que hacer algún encargo sin ti porque te hayas excedido sin necesidad, ¿de acuerdo? – El mago asintió ante el tono autoritario de su superior.

- Así mejor. Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Nos vemos en la cena. – Y cerró la puerta. Más por pura inercia que por tener ganas, se metió en la ducha con el Pikmin y dejó que el agua fría le aclarara las ideas.

Los pikmins continuaban atados a la cama. Había cenado a toda velocidad por miedo a que resultara que además de escandalosos fueran escapistas, pero seguían allí. Respiró aliviado. Extendió la mano y los desató con reluctancia, lo que hizo que aquellos extraños animales se volvieran locos de alegría. Sentado en el suelo junto a ellos, suspiró de nuevo, y el Pikmin amarillo aprovechó el momento para fugarse por la ventana. - ¡No! ¡¡Otra vez no!! – Se levantó para cogerle, pero entonces los otros cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta. Se giró rápidamente, momento en el que el morado decidió que la ventana era mejor opción. Entonces se desperdigaron. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A cual seguía? Intentó coger a unos y a otros, pero entonces los demás aprovechaban para escapar. ¡Eran demasiados! Finalmente, agotado y con los nervios a flor de piel, se dejó caer junto a la cama y empezó a sollozar con la cabeza entre los brazos. Estaba desesperado, ya no podía más. Que aquellos malditos bichos hicieran lo que quisieran… Y entonces una manita se posó sobre su pierna. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio al Pikmin rojo junto a él, extrañado. Miró de nuevo la habitación. Estaban todos allí, desconcertados. Se miraron entre ellos y parecieron decirse algo. Entonces una idea salvadora apareció en su mente. Cuando uno de los pikmins hizo amago de volverse a escapar, se derrumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y fingió unos sollozos. El Pikmin se detuvo. Intercambiaron miradas y luego movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro. A continuación, se metieron en la cama y se quedaron allí. Por lo visto eran incapaces de entender su lenguaje, pero no sus reacciones. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Señaló el exterior y puso cara de pena. Los pikmins palidecieron ligeramente. Entonces se quitó la túnica, se puso el pijama y se metió con ellos en la cama. Allí sentado frente a ellos sonrió ampliamente, y los pikmins dieron saltitos de alegría. - ¿Lo habéis entendido? – Los cinco animales se acomodaron en la cama junto a él, y entonces sonrió de verdad.


	3. El lago

Ey, aquí está la tercera parte! Yo que pensaba hacer un one shoot tonto, y mira como se alargan ellos solitos!

Bueno, espero que la disfruteis!!

Pd: Ya veo que no se pueden poner contactos. Los fanarts estan en el deviantart, como Aruyn. Es una pena k aquí no se puedan dejar.

Muchas gracias por leer! (Si alguien lo hace)

El lago

Levantarse al mediodía, atar a los pikmins, vestirse y comer fue casi uno. Se marchó de la mesa cuando aún estaba masticando. El mago deshizo todo el camino hacia su habitación pensando cual sería el siguiente paso a tomar. En cualquier momento alguien podía entrar en su cuarto y encontrarles… o tropezar con ellos en cualquier rincón después de una nueva fuga, si nos ponemos agoreros. Y no podía decirles que estaban allí hasta que no supiera seguro que no eran peligrosos. Hasta él empezaba a dudarlo… Decidió sacarles de allí para estudiarlos mejor. El lago que había tras la colina era un buen sitio. Desde que Rolf estuvo a punto de ahogarse allí, nadie se acercaba. Podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que nadie apareciera para incordiar. ¿Pero como sacarlos de allí? Un saco. Les metería en un saco y diría que necesitaba un par de trastos para entrenar. Necesitaba un saco. Cogió uno del almacén, se dirigió a su cuarto y metió a los pequeños incordios en él. Y salió por la puerta.

Había conseguido pasar todo el campamento sin encontrarse con nadie. ¡Perfecto! Se recolocó el saco en el hombro y bufó. Como pesaban los condenados… Atravesó la puerta principal y…  
- ¡Ey, Soren! ¿A dónde vas tan cargado? – El mago dio un bote del susto. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has exaltado?  
- ¡Maldita sea, Boyd! ¡No le salgas a la gente por detrás! – Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, donde su corazón golpeaba fuertemente como si exigiera salir de allí. Miró al peliverde, preocupado. - ¿Qué quieres?  
- Nada. Es que te he visto irte tan cargado y he sentido curiosidad. – Curiosidad, uno de los grandes males de la humanidad. ¿Porqué diablos la gente sentía curiosidad? - ¿A dónde vas?  
- … A entrenar.  
- ¿Y que llevas en el saco?  
- … Cosas.  
- Hasta ahí había llegado, tío. ¿Qué cosas?  
- … Cosas para entrenar.  
- ... ¿Y que tipo de entrenamiento haces con tantas cosas?  
- … … … Entrenamientos de magia.  
- Ah.

- Joder, tío. Eres el colmo de la información, ¿eh? – Diosa, ¿es que no iba a largarse nunca? – Venga, va. ¡Cuéntame algo más!  
- … Es un saco. – Soren lanzó la mejor de sus miradas de palo.  
- … Vale, esta claro que hoy no voy a sacar nada de ti. - ¡Aleluya! ¡Acababa de ganarse el premio Soren a la agilidad mental! – Anda, déjame que te ayude con el saco, que parece muy pesado. – El mago notó como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. ¿Podía ser realmente que tuviera tan mala suerte? ¿Y que excusas le iba a poner ahora? Vio decenas de historias pasar por su cabeza. Ideas disparatadas y excusas baratas bailaron la conga por delante de sus ojos hasta hacerle entrar dolor de cabeza. Y cada una era peor que la anterior. Finalmente se decidió por la que le pareció más adecuada dada la situación.  
- No.  
- Oh, venga. No te hagas de rogar. ¡Deja que te ayude! - ¿Porqué Boyd nunca entendía el significado de la palabra "no"?  
- No. Ya puedo yo solo. – El luchador se acercó a Soren e intentó coger el saco.  
- ¡Deja que te lo lleve!  
- ¡Que no! – Empezaron a forcejear. ¿Es que todos los mastodontes eran más pesados que una vaca en brazos?  
- ¡No te hagas de rogar!  
- ¡¿Qué parte de "no" no has entendido?  
- ¡Venga!  
- ¡¿Existe la palabra "no" en tu vocabulario?!  
- ¡Si! Lo justo y necesario para ignorarla. – Finalmente, el saco salió despedido. Soren saltó hacia atrás para cogerlo antes que Boyd y el enorme fardo cayó sobre su estomago.  
- ¡Uff! – se fue al suelo derribado por el peso del saco y se quedó sin respiración al notar a cinco pikmins sobre su barriga.  
- ¿Lo ves? Pesa demasiado para ti. Deja que lo coja, anda. – Soren soltó una tos ahogada que sonó a algo así como "estoy bien". Boyd le liberó del peso del saco y se lo cargó al hombro. Enfadado por tanto movimiento, uno de los pikmins pataleó. - ¡Eh! ¡¡Se ha movido!! ¡¿Qué llevas aquí dentro?! – Sintiendo que su corazón bailaba rumba de nuevo, intentó poner la cara más fría e inexpresiva que fue capaz.  
- Solo llevo cosas. No hay nada vivo en ese saco.  
- Pues una de tus cosas se ha movido. – El peliverde miraba desconfiado al saco y a Soren alternativamente.  
- Las cosas no se mueven, Boyd, por eso son "cosas"  
- Pero estoy seguro que…  
- Boyd, son imaginaciones tuyas. – Y rezando porque cayera en el engaño y le siguiera, empezó a andar.

Cuando vio el agua cristalina a sus pies, Soren no podía creérselo. ¡Había llegado! ¡Con los pikmins! ¡¡Y el entrometido de Boyd no había abierto el saco!! Pensaba que lloraría del alivio. ¡No había pasado tantos nervios ni en la batalla del bosque de Serenes!  
- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. – Boyd descargó el saco y contempló la superficie tranquila del lago, pensativo. – Me pregunto que dirá Oscar cuando sepa que has venido aquí. Hace mucho que no pisamos este lugar…  
El mago miró también el agua, inexpresivo.  
- Me pregunto que dirá Oscar cuando sepa que eres tú el que roba en la despensa. Hace mucho que busca al ladrón…  
- … ¡Bueno, te dejo solo! ¡Hace un día magnífico, así que disfrútalo! ¡¡Jajajajaja!! – Era la risa más falsa y nerviosa que había oído en su vida. Observó como Boyd se perdía en la lejanía y, un momento después, abrió el saco.

Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol observaba las nubes pasar, mientras esperaba una chispa de inspiración que le dijera cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Los pikmins correteaban a su alrededor. Bajó la vista y miró al amarillo, que perseguía una libélula despistada. Contempló apaciblemente como la pequeña criatura daba vueltas y más vueltas. Corrió por delante del blanco, que levantó la cabeza, miró la mariposa e hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza. Soren observó boquiabierto como una sustancia blanca salía de su hoja e impactaba sobre la libélula, que cayó al suelo en el acto. Pudo ver como la hierba que rodeaba la zona del impacto se iba marchitando hasta formar una zona muerta del tamaño de su cabeza. Miró aterrorizado al Pikmin blanco, que le devolvió una mirada inocente. Empezó a tener serias dudas de que no pudieran sobrevivir sin él. Apostaba a que eso sería capaz de cargarse a un lobo. Al menos ya le había demostrado que era un insecticida infalible.  
- ¡¡Uoooh!! – Aquel chillido agudo era inconfundible. El Pikmin rojo daba saltitos bajo un árbol cercano. Se levantó y caminó hasta él. Al notar su presencia, el pequeño animal le miró, para luego señalar al cielo.  
- ¿Arriba? - Miró al cielo, pero no vio nada más que las ramas de los árboles. – No te entiendo. – El animal le señaló a él y luego volvió a señalar insistentemente arriba. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te aupe o que? – Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Parecía que era lo que quería. Lo cogió y lo levantó en el aire, pero el animal continuó señalando hacia arriba. – Oye, no entiendo lo que quieres decir. – Y entonces recordó haber visto aquella escena. Los críos del pueblo solían pedirles a sus padres que los lanzaran al aire para luego recogerlos. ¿Sería eso lo que quería? Miró avergonzado a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie le miraba, y entonces cogió impulso y lanzó al animal hacia arriba. Este se desvió hacia delante dio una voltereta y aterrizó varios metros tras él. Soltó un gritito y volvió junto a él. Aquello pareció alertar a los otros pikmins, que se reunieron a su alrededor y empezaron a dar saltitos reclamando atención. Sintiéndose como una atracción de feria, cogió al azul y lo lanzó también por los aires. El animal gritó de alegría. Mientras una mancha blanca cruzaba el aire tras el impulso, el amarillo saltó sobre él. Cogió impulso de nuevo y lo lanzó, sin darse cuenta que había empezado a reírse. El Pikmin subió más alto que ningún otro y se quedó enganchado en una de las ramas del árbol.  
- ¡¡Wah!! ¡Lo siento! ¡Espera ahí, que ahora te bajo! – Se arremangó la túnica y se agarró fuertemente al tronco del árbol. Clavó la puntera de las botas en la corteza e intentó subir, apoyando los pies en cada mínimo orificio que encontraba. Estiró un brazo y notó como las suelas le resbalaban. - ¡Ah, no! – Intentó agarrarse con los dedos en la madera, pero solo consiguió varios arañazos antes de que su culo chocara contra el suelo. Con lo fácil que parecía cuando lo hacían Shinon y Rolf… Miró enojado la copa del árbol. El Pikmin se había perdido entre las hojas. Se concentró e intentó recordar lo que el arquero pelirrojo le había explicado a Rolf. A ver, primero había que clavar la punta del pié en el mejor agujero que se encontrara. Así. Había que mantener el peso del cuerpo siempre en la punta. Luego se hacía lo mismo con los dedos y se tomaba impulso para apoyar el otro pié y alcanzar con la mano la rama más baja. Muy bien. Entonces se estiraba del cuerpo hacia arriba para cogerse con las dos manos y se buscaba otra rama. Se tomaba algo de impulso y se agarraba la siguiente. ¡Perfecto! Entonces, con un fuerte balanceo y doblando mucho las piernas, se apoyaba un pie en la primera rama. ¡Ja! Ya le estaba pillando el tranquillo. Sin percatarse de lo ridículo que parecía con una pierna colgando y la otra a la altura del hombro mientras sacudía la mano en busca de algo donde sujetarse, continuó trepando.

Cubierto de arañazos y con el pelo enredado entre las hojas, llegó a la parte alta del árbol y lanzó un grito de alegría. Era un manzano, si, pero inmenso para su especie. ¡Y había llegado arriba! Con una sonrisa, llamó al Pikmin, pero el gritito de respuesta no vino de donde esperaba. Miró hacia el suelo, donde los cinco pikmins le observaban llenos de curiosidad, mientras el amarillo se comía una manzana que presumiblemente había cogido de su pequeña excursión por el árbol. Sintiéndose un completo estúpido y notando como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, bajó del árbol, provocando que su culo se encargara nuevamente del aterrizaje. Miró furiosamente a los pikmins, mientras cuatro de ellos observaban golosamente la manzana. Suspiró. No sabía por que, pero era incapaz de enfadarse con ellos. Cogió nuevamente al rábano amarillo y lo lanzó contra el árbol. Mientras forcejeaba con una manzana, el morado soltó un nuevo gritito, mirándole tristemente desde sus pies. Era el único al que no había lanzado. Arqueó una ceja. Aquel animal pesaba lo mismo que sus cuatro compañeros juntos. Suspiró de nuevo, se arremangó, lo cogió por debajo de los brazos y se balanceó para hacerle saltar. El Pikmin subió medio metro, volvió a descender y, en posición bolita, salió rodando contra el tronco del árbol, chocando estrepitosamente. El manzano tembló unos segundos y una docena de sus frutas cayeron al suelo, seguidas por un contrariado Pikmin amarillo.

Dieron buena cuenta de las manzanas sentados en el pequeño embarcadero que había en el lago. Antiguamente, algunos aldeanos iban a pescar a ese lugar, pero tras el descubrimiento de un lago mayor al otro lado de las montañas aquél había quedado prácticamente abandonado. Era un lugar de acceso cansado, y la orilla se hundía drásticamente en varias brazas de profundidad a pocos metros de la orilla. Uno de los pikmins observó interesado su reflejo en el agua, parecía que era la primera vez que veía algo así. Alargó el brazo para tocarlo y cayó al agua, salpicándoles a todos.  
- ¡Eh! Ves con más cuidado. – Soren se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y vio como una mancha roja pataleaba desesperadamente en el agua, chillando y hundiéndose a gran velocidad. Asustado, se agarró fuertemente a las tablas gastadas del embarcadero, alargó el brazo y, con medio cuerpo en el aire, consiguió agarrar al Pikmin. Le sacó la cabeza del agua y el animal se sacudió. Respiró nuevamente tranquilo. – Uff. Te ha ido por poco. – Antes de ni siquiera tener tiempo de incorporarse, una nueva salpicadura le mojó la cara. El Pikmin azul se hundió en el agua. Sin pensarlo siquiera, alargó la otra mano e intentó agarrarlo. Pero al quedarse sin apoyo su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el lago. Notó la ropa empapada arrastrarle hacia el fondo. Una criatura se agarró a su rostro, impidiéndole respirar. Con una fuerza que desconocía en si mismo, braceó enérgicamente y consiguió romper la superficie. Respiró con fuerza y miró de reojo la bestia que se agarraba a su cara. El Pikmin rojo temblaba como una hoja, abrazándose a su mejilla como si la vida le fuera en ello. Entonces el mago volteó rápidamente, en busca del otro Pikmin… que pasó nadando braza tranquilamente por delante de sus narices.  
- ¡Oh, genial! Había olvidado que tengo un rábano nadador. – Se deslizó hasta la orilla y soltó al Pikmin rojo, que manoteaba intentando tocar el agua que había bajo sus pies. En cuanto tocó el líquido elemento, se puso a chapotear y a salpicar como un descosido. Al verlo, los otros tres animales fueron corriendo a la zona que no cubría y se pusieron también a saltar y retozar en el agua. Al parecer el azul era el único capaz de nadar. Apoyado sobre los brazos y casi sin aliento, se dispuso a salir del lago para quitarse la ropa y secarla al sol, pero un impacto en el estómago lo que hizo fue quitarle la respiración. El Pikmin morado le derribó con fuerza, aterrizando sobre él, momento que los otros aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre el pobre mago y salpicarle todo el agua que pudieron.  
- ¡Eh, ¿Pero que hacéis?! Parad, que no puedo levantarme. ¡Ay! Jaja, no, eso no, que hace cosquillas. Jaja. No puedo respirar. Ay, ¡Que me ahogo! – De un movimiento brusco se puso en pie y cogió una gran cantidad de agua entre las manos. - ¡Os vais a enterar!

Tendido boca arriba y notando el agua fresca del lago moverse bajo su espalda, se puso las manos en el vientre, ya dolorido de tanto reírse. Miró el cielo, divertido, mientras los pikmins seguían echándole agua en la cara.  
- ¡Vale, vale! Vosotros ganáis. Yo ya no puedo más. – Se puso la mano sobre los ojos, para que el sol del mediodia no le cegara, y entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era. – Oh, mierda. La cena. – Se levantó de golpe, cogió el saco, metió a los empapados pikmins en él y, notando la ropa húmeda pegársele a la piel, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bueno, chicos. ¡Aquí tenéis la cena! – Oscar y Mist entraron en el comedor llevando varias bandejas. Los mercenarios ya se habían sentado a la mesa y conversaban animadamente. La valquiria miró extrañada a su alrededor.  
- Oye, hermano. ¿Dónde esta Soren?  
- ¿Eh? Pues es verdad, aún no está aquí. – Los mercenarios miraron a su alrededor, extrañados. – Que raro, no le he visto en toda la tarde, y él suele ser muy puntual.

Soren entró tropezando en los muros del campamento. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, rezó porque la ventana de su cuarto continuara abierta.

- Se habrá demorado entrenando. – Ike miró inquisitivamente a Boyd.  
- ¿Entrenando? ¿Cómo que entrenando? – Al darse cuenta de la metedura de pata, el peliverde se intentó hacer el remolón.  
- Bueno… Es que me lo he encontrado antes… Y me ha dicho que se iba a entrenar.

Divisó su habitación a lo lejos e hizo un último sprint. Cogió carrerilla, saltó por la ventana como si de una valla se tratara y aterrizó resoplando en su cama.

- ¿Entrenar? No le he visto en el campo de entrenamiento.  
- Es que… Se ha ido a entrenar a otro sitio.  
- ¿Y que otro sitio, si puede saberse? – Los ojos azules de su comandante se clavaron en él, acusadores.

Sin pararse a hacer nada más, lanzó a los pikmins debajo de la cama, con saco incluido, y les echó las sábanas por encima. Luego abrió la puerta de golpe y se fue corriendo, haciendo caso omiso del gran charco de agua que había dejado en su cuarto.

- Pues… No se. Supongo que al campo. ¡No se lo he preguntado! – Ike era un verdadero desastre a la hora de engañar a la gente, pero las mentiras de Boyd tenían carteles luminosos.  
- Oíd, ¿no escucháis unos pasos viniendo hacia aquí? – Los mercenarios miraron a Gatrie. Mia cerró los ojos, como intentando concentrarse.  
- Sea lo que sea, parece que viene a toda prisa. – Miraron la puerta, llenos de curiosidad. Y entonces vieron a Soren aparecer corriendo al otro lado de la puerta, intentar frenar ante ella y pasarse de largo por culpa de la cantidad de agua que desprendía. Pudieron oír como resbalaba y se pegaba el costalazo padre contra el suelo.  
- ¡Estoy bien! – Escucharon como se ponía en pie con dificultada y, finalmente, le vieron aparecer en el comedor.  
- ¡Pero, Soren, ¿¡Que te ha pasado!? – El mago miró a su comandante, resoplando por la falta de aliento. Había entrado descalzo, con las botas en una mano para no continuar resbalando y la túnica completamente empapada. Enredadas en el pelo mojado, que se le pegaba en la cara, llevaba varias hojas y ramitas. Y Rhys no tardó mucho en percatarse de que llevaba la ropa y las manos cubiertas de arañazos.  
- Es que… Me he… caído al lago. – Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, intentando coger aire.  
- ¿En el lago? – Rolf levantó la cabeza, asustado. - ¿Estás bien?  
- S-si. – Parecía volver a respirar con normalidad. Se puso derecho y caminó hacia su silla. – Me he demorado con el entrenamiento y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era… aa… aaa… ¡Atchis!  
- Vas a pillar un resfriado, si sigues yendo así. Mejor quítate esa ropa mojada. – Oscar se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Soren obedeció y se quitó la empapada ropa.  
- ¡Ey! Que callado te lo tenias, chaval.  
- ¿Eh? – El mago miró sorprendido a la espadachina, que se había levantado. - ¿El que? – Mia se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el pecho.  
- Pues esto, claro. Como siempre llevas esas túnicas inmensas, parece que tengas que ser un palillo sin más que piel y huesos. ¡Y mírale! ¡Si resulta que está bueno y todo! – Soren le miró con cara de incredulidad absoluta. - ¡Si hasta tiene un poquito de pectorales!  
- ¡Mia! Deja a Soren en paz. ¡Lo estas poniendo en un compromiso! – Los chicos empezaron a reírse de la cara de perplejidad del pobre chaval.  
- Oh, vamos, Mist. No te hagas la santa. Reconoce que es una pena que siempre vaya tan tapado. – La espadachina le agarró del brazo y empezó a sobárselo descaradamente. - ¡Fíjate! Tiene hasta algo de musculito en el brazo.  
- ¡¡Mia!!  
- ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡¡Deja mi brazo en paz!!  
- Debe tener más musculito que Rolf, incluso. ¿Tu que dices, Mist?  
- ¡Yo no soy como tú, asalta cunas!  
- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué pasa con mis músculos?!  
- Anda, que mono. Si se han puesto los dos como tomates.  
- ¡Que me olvidéis todos!  
- ¡¡Mis músculos están perfectamente!!  
- ¡¡Quieres dejar de sobarme?! – Una manta cayó sobre sus hombros, que el muchacho aprovechó para taparse hasta la barbilla.  
-¡Aquí llega el séptimo de caballería! Madre mía, estás tan rojo que no se te distingue ni la marca de la frente.  
- ¡Muchas gracias, Oscar! - Lo dijo de una forma tan sentida que el jinete no pudo evitar reírse. Soren se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó, huyendo de las manos de Mia y prometiéndose que no volvería a quitarse la túnica en público ocurriese lo que ocurriese. Pero esta ya se había sentado a cuchichear con Mist y Rhys.  
- ¿Has visto? No me ha puesto cara de palo y me ha apartado de malas maneras. ¡Ha reaccionado como una persona normal!  
- ¡Uff! Pues con esta es la segunda vez que le veo dar las gracias hoy.  
- ¡¿En serio?! – Pero el mago estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarles atención. Acababa de mirar el plato que tenía delante, lo cual le había provocado un enorme nudo en el estómago.  
- Oye, Soren. ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado pálido de repente. – El mago observó durante varios segundos la comida antes de preguntar:  
- ¿De donde has sacado este rábano, Oscar?  
- ¿Eh? – El jinete se rascó la barbilla, meditabundo. – Pues… Del huerto, como siempre. – Resopló, aliviado. Que idiotez, aquél rábano no tenía ojos. Lo miró de nuevo. Ciertamente, no tenía ojos. Pero eso no evitaba que él se los imaginara.  
- Creo que no tengo apetito… - Se levantó, agarrando con fuerza la manta, pasó por delante de los mercenarios (sin perder de vista a Mia) y desapareció por la puerta.

Los pikmins aún estaban debajo de la cama, pero completamente secos. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que eran medio plantas. Soren supuso que la habían absorbido. Se puso el pijama, se sentó en la cama y abrazó con fuerza al Pikmin morado. Entonces miró por la ventana. Era luna llena. Observó aquel resplandor mortecino, melancólico. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado aquella tarde? Todo era tan… irreal. Se suponía que era algo normal, pero no para él. Aquello estaba hecho para niños normales, pero él ni siquiera había sido nunca un niño. Recordaba haber visto muchas veces a Greil jugar con Ike y Mist, a los tres hermanos tirarse bolas de tierra o nieve, a Titania y Rhys contarles cuentos a Mist y Rolf, incluso había visto a Shinon hacerles de maestro. Y también recordaba como él lo había observado todo desde lejos. No era que no tuviera ganas de participar, de hacer lo mismo que los otros niños de su edad. Era que, simplemente, no le habían enseñado como hacerlo. Le habían enseñado a controlar el viento, no a trepar a los árboles; a leer y escribir en lengua antigua, no a hacer figuras con la nieve; a dirigir soldados, no a hablar con los demás. Le habían enseñado a ser un mago, no un ser humano. Había nacido como un estorbo, luego había pasado a ser un esclavo, un libro sobre el que escribir, y finalmente se había convertido en un estratega.  
Un cosquilleo en la barbilla le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El Pikmin estaba moviendo enérgicamente la hoja, como si hubiera notado su melancolía e intentara quitársela.  
- Ay, ¡Para! Me haces cosquillas. –Levantó al Pikmin, que ladeó la cabeza. Los otros cuatro se habían reunido a su alrededor. Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa brotara en su rostro. – Venga, que es hora de dormir. - Los apartó suavemente y se tumbó a su lado. Estaba cansado tras un día tan ajetreado, y los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar de inmediato. – Quien sabe… Puede… que aún esté a tiempo de aprender. – Y, con una pequeña semilla de esperanza brotando en su corazón, durmió hasta que el sol estuvo alto en el cielo.


	4. Descubrimiento

Bueno, por fin un capítulo nuevo de los rábanos. Perdón por demorarme tanto, pero es que he estado bastante ocupada con el cosplay de este año para el salon del manga. Muajajajajaaaa. Por supuesto, voy de Soren (y unos amigos de Ike y Naesala). Así que no podré escribir el próximo hasta noviembre (lo se, me mataries cuando llegeis al final.)

Ah, se que parece triste, pero llevaré un pikmin, XD (¡¡Gracias, Kizusaki!!)

Pd. En cuanto a la pregunta que le hace Ike a Soren cuando salen del comedor, respuesta: Yo la primera.

**Descubrimiento**

Soren corría con todas sus fuerzas. Las ramas de los densos árboles apenas dejaban paso a la luz del sol. Las hojas arañaban su cara y notaba su ropa pegándose a la piel por culpa del sudor. Empezaba a jadear. Sus agudos oídos le advirtieron de un sonido a su espalda que le permitió agacharse justo a tiempo. La veloz mancha amarilla pasó por encima de su cabeza y se perdió en la maleza. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, algo mareado por el esfuerzo, pero sin que sus ojos dejaran de analizar lo que le rodeaba. En aquel espeso follaje era fácil atacar por sorpresa, pero el claro donde se encontraba le daría algo de ventaja. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles y el agua del riachuelo que había junto a él… O quizás se movía demasiado. Saltó con fuerza hacia delante cuando una criatura azulada saltó hacia él. Entonces apoyó la mano sobre el suelo, cogió impulso y volteó por encima de su cabeza para esquivar la segunda embestida. Aterrizó en el suelo con los ágiles movimientos de un gato, sacó rápidamente un libro de su cintura y una enorme bola de fuego emergió de su mano, golpeando con fuerza al animal que había al otro lado del claro. Se apartó para que la bala azulada cayera de nuevo al agua y se agachó por el ruido de su espalda, pero no fue suficiente. Una masa morada salió disparada de una de las ramas y le acertó en el vientre, derribándolo. Soltó un bufido al contacto con el duro suelo. La criatura se retiró y se irguió. El mago se sujetó con fuerza el estómago, cerrando los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada. Los abrió justo para ver como unos centelleantes ojos rojos se le acercaban, amenazadores. El Pikmin blanco alargó una mano hacia él. Estaba agotado de tanto correr, y el estómago le dolía demasiado. No sería capaz de esquivarle. El animal posó los pequeños dedos sobre su frente y dio un saltito.

- Vale, vale. Esta claro, habéis ganado. – Se intentó incorporar, pero un espasmo de dolor le hizo doblarse de nuevo. - ¡Uff! – El Pikmin morado ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de culpabilidad. – Joder, que bestia eres. Si con un mes de entrenamiento ya embistes así, no quiero saber lo que serás capaz de hacer dentro de tres… - El rábano amarillo apareció de la nada y le empujó ligeramente. – Ya va, ya va, concédeme una décima. - Se intentó incorporar de nuevo, lo que provocó que se le revolvieran las tripas. Volvió a hacerse una bolita. – ¡Ugh! Vale, que sean dos.

El mago y los pikmins se sentaron a la orilla del lago con un buen cargamento de fruta a su lado que el rábano morado se había encargado de conseguir. Era la hora del descanso, porque él, personalmente, ya no podía más. Miró el perezoso sol que se movía por encima de ellos. Había aguantado bastante más que las últimas veces. Mientras los animales devoraban la fruta con auténtica devoción, clavó un dedo en el rojo, que le observó distraídamente. Levantó una mano en el aire y formó una pequeña bola de fuego.

- ¿Cuántas? – El animal empezó a trazar líneas en el suelo arenoso. - ¡¿Veintisiete?! ¡Vaya! – Eso era una gran mejora, la semana anterior solo quince de sus bolas de fuego habían conseguido acertarle. - ¡No está mal! Aunque si sigues ganando velocidad, al final ni Shinon podrá acertarte con una flecha. ¡Y tú le arrasarías aunque te acertara! – Señaló al Pikmin morado, que parpadeó inocentemente. Con esa manera de arrollar que había aprendido, no importaba que le acertaran con una flecha entre ceja y ceja: seguiría embistiendo en forma de kebab móvil. Movió distraídamente la flor de su cabeza. Con el paso de los días y la cantidad ingente de vitaminas que consumían, todos habían acabado floreciendo. En su fuero interno se alegró de que fueran tan pequeños. Si tuvieran un tamaño humano, le habrían hecho a la montaña el equivalente de una poda terminal. Removió durante un tiempo más el agua con los pies desnudos. Parecía mentira que ya hubiera pasado un mes…

Squish Bajó la vista para ver un manchurrón oscuro en sus piernas que segundos antes debía haber sido un montoncito de moras. Al Pikmin azul se le había ocurrido la genial idea de intentar sentarse en su regazo. Acabar aplastadas por el culo azul de un rábano con ojos, que vida más triste… El animal miró la mancha con los ojos como platos y expresión atontada. Bueno, dada la cara que tenía, tampoco le quedaba más remedio. Se arrodilló y metió al rábano en el agua para lavarlo, momento que el morado aprovechó para embestirle de nuevo y lanzarle al agua… Otra vez. – Escupió un chorrito de agua y le miró entre furioso y divertido. – Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? – Y los pikmins se lanzaron sobre él.

- Vaya, Soren vuelve a llegar tarde. – Shinon miró a Oscar con sorna.

- ¿Y te extraña? Lleva un mes llegando tarde. Y empapado. Apuesto cinco monedas a que se vuelve a caer de morros.

- Yo apuesto diez a que esta vez se cae de culo.

- ¡Ya te vale, Boyd! Yo creo que a estas alturas ya habrá aprendido la lección. – Gatrie sacó una tablilla y empezó apuntar.

- ¿Y cuanto crees que ha aprendido la lección, "comandante"?

- ¡Veinte monedas!

- ¡¡Hermano!!

- Yo apuesto doce a que se resbala pero no se cae.

- ¡¡Rolf!! ¡¿Pero os parece esa manera de comportarse?! Dile algo, Boyd. ¡Es tu hermano!

- ¡¡Pero si él es el primero que apuesta!! -Mist se sentó de nuevo, resoplando. Titania se rió por lo bajo y luego miró la puerta.

- No acabo de entender la nueva afición de Soren por bañarse cada mañana, la verdad. ¿Por qué le habrá dado por ahí? – Mia les dijo con el dedo que se callaran.

-¡Oigo pasos corriendo! Parece que ya viene. – Todos miraron a la puerta, los jugadores cruzaron los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Oyeron a Soren correr por el pasillo, resbalar ruidosamente y le vieron aparecer precipitándose contra el suelo. Shinon y Boyd sonrieron, pero era demasiado pronto. El mago puso las manos sobre el suelo, hizo la rueda y aterrizó con una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos separados, como si de un gimnasta se tratara. Algunos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Rolf se levantó y les tendió las manos a su hermano y su maestro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Puto crío!

- ¡¡Culpa tuya, que es quien le ha enseñado!! – El mago miró extrañado la discusión, arqueando una ceja, y luego dejó sus botas junto a la mesa. Mia le dio un codazo a Rhys y señaló la cara del moreno. – Oye, ¿no te da la sensación de que se ha vuelto más expresivo, últimamente.

- Pues hombre, ahora que lo dices… Si que es verdad que antes tenía la expresividad corporal de un mosquito pisado.

- Y además se ha vuelto más amable. – Señaló cuando oyó el "gracias" que le dirigió a Oscar por la toalla, que ahora ya tenía siempre preparada.

- Vaya.

- Oye, tu que eres el especialista, ¿crees que está enfermo o algo?

- ¡Que os estoy oyendo! – aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre estaban clavados en ellos, acusadores. Mia remoloneó unos segundos y luego saltó.

- ¡¿No te da vergüenza espiar conversaciones ajenas?!

- ¡Espiar! ¿Y que culpa tengo yo si, en lugar de hablar como las personas, rebuznas? Claro que eso está más acorde con tu personalidad. – Los mercenarios se quedaron mirando a Mia, que había entrecerrado los ojos de forma amenazadora. Aquello olía a batalla. Dejó escapar un susurro tan suave que apenas fue audible.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos? Pues voy a hacer que se te ponga rojo hasta el flequillo, chaval. – El aura maligna desapareció de su alrededor y se lanzó sobre el mago. - ¡Ayyyyy! ¿Pero porque dice eso mi musculitos? – Lo cogió por la cintura e intentó meterle mano por debajo de la túnica. - ¡Con lo que yo te quiero a ti!

- ¡¿Pero que haces, tarada?! ¡¡Quítame las pezuñas de encima!! – Pegó un estirón para zafarse del abrazo mortal de aquella tía loca, pero esta se agarró fuertemente a su cinturón y se lo quitó. Aquella voz cantarina era mucho peor que los rebuznos. - ¡Agh! ¿Es que las algarrobas te han reblandecido el cerebro o que? ¡SUELTA! –

- Venga, si en el fondo se que te gusta. No lo intentes disimular, Sorencito. – Los mercenarios estallaron a carcajadas. Soren empezó a adquirir el aspecto de un tomate muy desarrollado.

- ¿Sorenci…? ¡¿Es que te has drogado o que? ¡Y suéltame la mano! – Escondió rápidamente las manos detrás de la espalda, para evitar que les hiciera lo que su mente enferma quisiera hacerles. Y aquello fue su perdición.

- Vaaaa. No seas así conmigo. – Le cogió con fuerza el brazo, procurando que quedara bien encajado entre sus pechos. – Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos… ¿juntos? – Habría hecho falta inventar una nueva palabra para definir el tono rojo que había adquirido la piel del mago. Por suerte la espadachina pasaba por un momento de distracción y pudo retirar el brazo.

- ¡Que corra el aire, lapa! – Mia parecía desconcertada y apretaba el aire donde había estado el brazo del moreno. Entonces lo miró, sorprendida.

- Oye, esto ya no es cachondeo. ¡Estas sacando músculo de verdad!

- ¡Que me olvides!

- ¡De eso nada! Quítate la túnica. – El silencio que siguió a aquello solo se podría haber descrito con una ráfaga de aire llevando una hojita pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿que pintaba una hoja en medio de un comedor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que te quites la túnica

- Ni borracho.

- Oh, de acuerdo. ¡A por él! – Boyd saltó por encima de la mesa, pero Soren esquivó la envestida. Lo que no le sirvió para evitar el abrazo mortal de Gatrie, que le cogió por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Argh! ¡Suéltame, foca monje! – Empezó a patalear, pero el luchador le agarró con fuerza las piernas, momento que Mia aprovechó para empezar a tirar de la túnica. - ¡Aparta, pederasta depravada! ¡¡Que me soltéis os digo!! – Empezó a retorcerse como una anguila y, finalmente, atestó a Boyd la clase de golpe que haría soltar una lagrimita a cualquier hombre que lo recibiera.

- ¡¡VASTA YA!! – El tono imperativo de Ike hizo que se detuvieran ipso-facto. Todos miraron al comandante, que se había erguido en toda su estatura (que, todo sea dicho, había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses). Les miró con fiereza. - ¿Qué sois, mercenarios o niños? ¡Dejad de comportaros como si fuerais una panda de mocosos de pueblo! ¿No os da vergüenza? – Boyd y Mia se pusieron rojos. Algunos de los que animaban movieron vergonzosamente los pies. Soltaron la presa que habían hecho sobre el mago, a quien se le habían empezado a bajar hasta los pantalones y llevaba una manga colgando de la oreja. Y entonces, cuando el mago bajó y respiró tranquilo, la espadachina le arrancó lo que quedaba de la túnica de un tirón. Soren se quedó unos instantes sin habla, conmocionado. Y no era el único. Mia no había mentido.

- Anda, ahora no tiene más músculos que Rolf, ¡tiene más que Shinon! – La mirada fulminante que el pelirrojo le echó a gatrie habría hecho parpadear a una esfinge. A Soren le habría sorprendido que la armadura de Gatrie no se fundiera bajo el peso de esa mirada, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando fundirse él.

- ¿Te importaría devolverme la túnica?

- Cuando me digas como te lo has hecho para ponerte así de cachas. – El mago alargó el brazo y pegó un tirón de su ropa. Y entonces se percató de a que se refería. Se quedó mirando su torso, aún más sorprendido que cualquiera de los presentes. – Bueno, qué. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- …

- ¡Venga, dilo! – El moreno se tocó el brazo, como si esperara que no estuviera allí. Y entonces se golpeó las manos al recibir la inspiración.

- ¡Claro! Debe ser de cargar tanto rato ese condenado saco. Que cosas…

- ¡¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta, mentecato?!

- ¡¿A quien llamas mentecato, pederasta?!

- ¡¡Ya basta los dos!! Mia, ya has acabado de comer, así que lárgate. Boyd, Rolf. Vosotros que ya estáis listos aseguraos que no vuelva a entrar, ¡y quitadle la túnica de Soren! Y tú… - Ike señaló al susodicho con un dedo. – Vístete y siéntate a comer de una vez.

La comida transcurrió en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Ike y Soren.

- Oye, ahora que no hay pesados sobrehormonados cerca… - El moreno miró fijamente a su comandante.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo es que te has entrenado tanto? Quiero decir, nunca me pareció que le prestaras ningún tipo de atención a tus músculos. No es que me importe especialmente, pero… – Soren ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. No tenía muy claro que decir. Ike parpadeó. Últimamente el muchacho hacía ese gesto con frecuencia, y ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de ello.

- Pues… la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima intención. Es verdad que he estado entrenando duro estos días, pero simplemente era porque me apetecía hacer algo de ejercicio. Y en realidad lo que estoy entrenando son mi agilidad y mi magia. Supongo que debo haber echado músculo de tanto cargar el saco con los materiales que utilizo. El lago está bastante lejos. – Y el hecho de pasarse horas corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando rábanos voladores seguro que tenía algo que ver.

Ike se lo pensó durante unos segundos, y luego le subió la túnica al estratega y le puso la mano sobre el vientre. El mago saltó hacia atrás, derribando una silla.

- ¡¿Es que a ti también se te ha sobrecalentado el cerebro, o que?!

- ¡¡No!! Te estas confundgnagh… - Soren había apoyado la mano en la boca de su comandante, en un intento de que este no se acercara más. El peliazul le intentó apartar los brazos y atraerlo hacia sí, lo que consiguió que el moreno se sacudiera con más fuerza. -¡Estate quieto!

- ¡Ni hablar! – El mago clavó un puño en el pecho de Ike y empujó, mientras con el otro le agarraba la mandíbula. - ¡Suéltame de una vez!

- ¡Pero escúchame primero! – Soren empujó con fuerza, hasta que su comandante le agarró las muñecas y las apartó violentamente - ¡He dicho que te estés quieto! – Pero aquello solo le asustó más. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus pies se enredaron con la silla que había derribado. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Ya habéis acabado, chicos? Tengo que recoger la… - Mist contempló la escena que había ante sí. Soren, despeinado y con la túnica levantada, empujaba a Ike, que aún tenía una mano en la ropa del mago mientras con la otra se sostenía en el suelo para no aplastarle con su cuerpo. Ambos la miraron, totalmente rojos. – Estoooo. Creo que ya volveré luego. – Y cerró la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¿Ah, no? – Soren apartó de una patada a Ike y se incorporó. - ¿Y que era entonces?

- ¿Te has estado peleando con alguien?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Pues por eso te he cogido! ¡Porque sé que mientes! – El mago le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Q… Que quieres decir? – Finalmente, Ike consiguió su propósito: volver a descamisar a Soren.

- ¡Quiero decir esto! – Señaló el vientre del mago, donde aún se percibían las marcas de los golpes. – Y no solo eso. Aquí, aquí y aquí. Tienes varios morados por el cuerpo, incluso algunos cardenales. Y fíjate. – Apretó con un dedo el estómago del muchacho, que reaccionó volviéndose a hacer una bolita. - ¿Lo ves? Te han golpeado en el estómago. Y a juzgar por lo duro que lo tienes, no es ni la primera ni la segunda vez. – Soren no supo que decir.

- ¿Cómo te has fijado tan rápido?

- ¡Ja! Llevo años contigo, Soren. Lo bastante como para saber que tiene que pasarte algo muy grave para que me lo cuentes. Mira que no querer decirnos que te fugabas por las noches a mirar las estrellas… ¡Vaya tontería! O lo descubro yo, o no lo descubro. Eso me ha quedado claro. Y te aseguro que prefiero descubrirlo. – Su sorpresa aumentó. Sabía que el peliazul se preocupaba por él, pero no tanto. ¿Cuántas cosas sabría de él que pensaba ocultas?

- ¿Desde cuando…?

- ¡Desde hace años! Y no me importa que me ocultes tonterías como esa, pero sospecho que lo que haces es peligroso. ¡Uno no se hace esos cardenales entrenando solo! A menos que seas Kieran, claro… - La alarma resonó en los oídos de Soren.

- ¡No hago nada peligroso!

- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea?

- ¡De verdad! Es solo que… Me he emocionado más de la cuenta entrenando. – No estaba mintiendo, realmente era él quien se pasaba con los entrenamientos. Era… ¿divertido? Quizás si. Era extraño.

- ¿En que te has metido? – Su tono se había suavizado ante los ojos sinceros de su amigo. – Dímelo, por favor.

- No puedo, todavía. – El comandante receló. - ¡No es peligroso! ¡De verdad! Es solo que… estoy desarrollando algo y… No quiero enseñároslo hasta que esté seguro con ello. – El peliazul suspiró.

- Si vuelvo a verte malherido, me lo tendrás que contar.

- Está bien.

- Anda, salgamos de aquí. A ver si encontramos a Mist y le expliquemos lo que ha pasado.

- Si. Lo último que me apetece ahora mismo es que medio campamento se piense que somos pareja o cualquier extravagancia así que sus mentes enfermas puedan inventar. – El comandante le miró, totalmente asombrado.

- ¿Pareja? ¿Pero quien imaginaria semejante estupidez?

Ike se metió por uno de los pasillos laterales para comprobar si la valquiria estaba en su cuarto, y Soren decidió salir a buscarla fuera. Le apetecía respirar algo de aire puro. La conversación con su comandante le había dado que pensar. Se pasó la mano por el vientre, que aún tenía dolorido. ¿Era peligroso? Era cierto que él nunca había entrenado su cuerpo, pero lo había estado haciendo durante un mes. Desde pequeño había aprendido a evitar el dolor en lugar de soportarlo, como hacían los caballeros o los luchadores. Y en cambio ahora se dejaba sacudir como una estera. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los cardenales que ni se daba cuenta cuando se los hacia. Una cosa era olvidarse de ellos después, pero no notar que te los hacen… ¿Por qué era? ¿Porque se divertía? ¿Realmente era eso? No se había parado a pensar en ello hasta aquel momento. Su intención no era pasárselo bien. Sin embargo… Una leve sonrisa le afloraba al rostro cada vez que pensaba en los entrenamientos. Si, realmente se divertía con ellos. Era algo curioso. Si ahora lo pensaba con frialdad, ni siquiera se había vuelto a preocupar de investigar de donde habían sali… PLOTCH El tren de sus pensamientos descarriló a causa de un impacto contra su cabeza. Soren se quedó helado, al tiempo que tres personas junto a él contenían el aliento. Se llevó una mano al pelo. Lo tenía cubierto por una masa pegajosa y de tacto muy viscoso. Se giró lentamente, hasta encontrarse con los tres rostros culpables. Boyd, Mist y Rolf le observaban aterrados. El arquero juntó las palmas de sus manos en gesto de súplica.

- Lo… Lo siento mucho, Soren. No tenía intención de darte a ti. Es que… Se lo iba a tirar a Boyd y entonces él se ha agachado y… ¡Lo siento! –El mago volvió a tocarse el pelo y se miró la mano. El proyectil había sido una bola de barro. De barro o de alguna clase de abono orgánico… Rezó porque fuera de lo primero. Entonces miró a sus pies. El suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de una masa de color verde-marronoso-cagada de paloma diarreica. Se puso de cuclillas y rozó la sustancia con las manos. Cuando le hundió las yemas el barro hizo _squish-squish._ Era realmente asqueroso… Aunque tocarlo y apretujarlo producía una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Cogió un puñado entre sus manos, lo apretó hasta formar una bola con una expresión de concentración en el rostro y luego miró al agresor, que le observaba intentando adivinar porqué estaba haciendo todo aquello. PLOTCH Una bola de barro le dio en el pecho, dejándole la camisa aún más llena de mierda de lo que estaba. Boyd empezó a partirse de risa ante la cara atónita de su hermano.

- ¡¡JUAS,JUAS!! Eso te pasa por hacerte el chu… PLOTCH - El segundo proyectil impactó de lleno en la cara del luchador. Mist y Rolf fueron los que rieron entonces. – Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien, novato. ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno! ¡¡Todos a por él! – Los tres chicos se cargaron las manos de barro y empezaron a atacar al mago, pero este ya estaba acostumbrado a esquivar pikmins y se apartó sin dificultad.

- ¿A quien llamas novato? Con esa puntería no me darás en la vida. ¡Toma! – Las bolas marrones cruzaron el cielo, llenando de barro todo lo que no estuviera a una distancia prudencial (o sea, detrás de algún muro). Y entonces Boyd se paró de golpe.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que eres bueno para ser un novato. – Sonrió sádicamente. -Muy bien, te concederé el honor de ver mi técnica especial. – Mist y Rolf le miraron aterrorizados.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡El ataque especial no! ¡Pongámonos a cubierto, Mist! –Los dos niños corrieron a refugiarse tras el árbol más cercano. Soren se preguntó si debería imitarles. Entonces el luchador separó los brazos y las piernas, sonrió aún más y se dejó caer sobre el barro. El mago observó atónito como el peliverde se rebozaba por completo en la mugre. Siempre había pensado que Boyd comía como un cerdo, y también que olía un poco como tal, pero de ahí a revolcarse por el lodo... Y entonces se levantó. La masa de barro era tal que apenas se podía distinguir que había un Boyd debajo.

- Prepárate, Soren. ¡El monstruo de barro! ¡Jajajajajaaaa! – Y tras la carcajada animalesca, embistió contra Soren, que inmediatamente echó a correr en dirección contraria.

- ¡Agh! Que asco. ¡No te me acerques, so guarro!

- No podrás escapar de mí. ¡Jajaa! – Y saltó sobre el desventurado mago. - ¡Chúpate mi abrazo mortal! – Y, como si de un koala se tratase, se aferró al desvalido Soren con brazos y piernas, embadurnándolo completamente de barro.

- ¡Aaargh, no! ¡Suelta, montón de estiércol!

- ¡Es inútil resistirse! – Iba en serio. Se retorció y lo único que consiguió fue que el barro le acabara entrando hasta por las orejas. ¡Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente! ¿Quería barro?, pues lo tendría. Aprovechando que estaba totalmente embadurnado, se hizo una bolita y se escurrió de los brazos de su captor. Corrió hacia un lado medio agachado para poder coger un nuevo proyectil, se enderezó y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Boyd, que ya estaba en pié, se volvió a dejar caer para esquivarlo. PLOTCH Aquel sonido fatídico sonó como… Bueno, como un montón de tierra mojada con diversos componentes orgánicos lanzado a gran velocidad impactando contra la cara de alguien. No hay nada que produzca ese mismo sonido. Los cuatro presentes observaron a Shinon con la cara cubierta de mierda. Muuuy lentamente, se llevó las manos a la cara, se apartó el barro de los ojos y las sacudió. La mirada que les echó dejaba claro que aquello desembocaría en venganza… Y no precisamente con cuatro bolitas de barro. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Rolf empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Pronto el sonido de las risas lo llenó todo. Boyd tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para no acabar cayéndose, mientras Gatrie, que siempre seguía al arquero como una especie de sombra súper desarrollada, le sujetaba por la cintura para que no los pasara a todos por el arco. Y entonces un sonido desconocido para ellos resonó por todo el patio. Un sonido claro y enérgico. Incluso Shinon se quedó totalmente desconcertado. Durante unos instantes, miraron a su alrededor, sin comprender. Finalmente vieron de donde procedía el sonido. Soren se reía a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Pronto acabó de rodillas junto a Boyd, con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos de tanto reírse.

- Hay… Jaja… Que dolor… ¡No sabía que reírse doliera tanto! – Y siguió apretándose el estómago, intentando no quedarse sin respiración.

- Soren… ¿te estas riendo? ¿En serio?

- Lo… Lo siento… Juju… ¡Es que no puedo parar! – Parecía que no se hubiera reído en años, si es que alguna vez se había reído. Finalmente pareció recuperar el aliento. Se incorporó e intentó sacudir una mínima parte del barro que le cubría. Todos le miraban fijamente. - ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo tan extraordinario? – Les miró con su cara de palo habitual, algo mosqueado. Rolf se apresuró en corregirle.

- ¡No, no! ¡En absoluto! Es solo que… Bueno, es la primera vez que te vemos reír. ¡Si hasta Shinon se ríe más que tú!

- ¿Algún problema conmigo, pelopincho? – Soren ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Pues ahora que lo decía… si que era la primera vez que se reía, bueno, al menos que recordara. Y descubrió que era una muy buena manera de sacar el estrés.

- Estas mucho más simpático últimamente. Me alegro mucho de que salir con mi hermano te haya hecho tanto bien. – Un nuevo silencio inundó el patio.

-¿…Perdona?

- Venga, va. No intentes ocultarlo. ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, Soren!

- ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo porque el comandante nunca prestaba atención a las chicas. ¡Que calladito se lo tenia!

- No, Gatrie, lo que pasa es que no todo el mundo es un pervertido cuya total capacidad de raciocinio se encuentra entre sus piernas. – Soren se llevó una mano a la cara, notando k sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente coloradas.

- Pero… El otro día… Cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo. – El mago no entendía a que día se refería ni le importaba. Plotch Un nuevo impacto la hizo callar.

- Haz un favor a la humanidad, Mist: Apágate el cerebro. – Y se giró, dispuesto a pegarse una buena ducha.

- ¡Eh! ¡Quiere acaparar el baño! – Boyd, Mist y Rolf echaron a correr por delante del mago, que se quedó perplejo. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos, el luchador giró la cabeza. - El perdedor es el último en ducharse, novato. ¡Y el que limpia después!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada, tramposo! – Y se alejó a toda prisa intentando alcanzarles. Gatrie y Shinon les observaron durante unos segundos.

- Oh, Diosa. La imbecilidad de esa panda es contagiosa. ¡Han idiotizado incluso a Soren!

- Si. Debemos mantenernos a una distancia prudencial, ¡o nosotros también acabaremos contagiados! - El arquero miró a su compañero, arqueando una ceja.

- Eso es una tontería, Gatrie. Lo tuyo ya no puede empeorar más.

- ¡Wa! ¡Menuda ducha me he pegado! – Boyd estiró con fuerza los brazos y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba libre. – Jaja, pobre Soren. Al final le ha tocado limpiar a él.

- Es que has hecho trampas, hermano. Mira que no avisarle hasta que ya le llevábamos 20 metros… - Mia se sentó en el reposabrazos de Boyd.

- Oye, oye. ¿Va en serio lo que cuentan los pequeñajos? ¿Soren ha empezado a reírse de Shinon en medio del patio?

- Pues si. Nos hemos quedado a cuadros.

- Tsk. Lo que me faltaba. Otro mocoso al que tengo k enseñarle a que respete a sus mayores.

- Venga, Shinon. ¿Desde cuando Soren tiene el más mínimo respeto por nadie que no sea Ike? – Gatrie se sentó en una silla, que crujió agónicamente ante el peso de su inmenso trasero sin que nadie acudiera a socorrerla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien se preocuparía en algo tan estúpido como socorrer a una silla?

- ¿Y no sentís curiosidad sobre que ha provocado este cambio? – Shinon miró desconfiado a la mirmidona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh, vamos. ¡Tenéis que haberlo notado! De pronto empieza a interesarse por sacar musculito. Se pasa toda la mañana vete a saber donde, vuelve lleno de moratones misteriosos, ha puesto candado a su puerta… Y encima resulta que se está volviendo más simpático. Está más abierto, nos da las gracias. ¡Si hasta se ha reído! Esto me huele a chamusquina.

- Ya. Y supongo que tú, casualmente, tienes un método para descubrir qué es lo que le pasa, ¿no? – Mia sonrió pícaramente y les enseñó una ganzúa.

- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- ¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal, Mia! Mi hermano se enfadará mucho si se entera de esto.

- Tu misma lo has dicho, Mist. Si se entera. Y deja de quejarte, que te mueres de curiosidad.

- ¡No es verdad! Yo vengo para impediros que entréis.

- Si, seguro. Y Boyd, Rolf, Gatrie y Shinon también, ¿no?

- Yo vengo porque esto huele a que va a ser divertido.

- ¡Solo vigilo que no hagáis nada peligroso!

- Tengo curiosidad. ¡A lo mejor está con alguna hermosa flor!

- Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Lo suponía. – Mia se paró en frente de la habitación del mago. Metió la ganzúa en la cerradura y empezó a moverla suavemente. Se oyó un suave clic. Cogió aire. – Muy bien, allá vamos. - Y abrió la puerta.

Entraron desordenadamente, preguntándose donde empezar a buscar. Hasta que Mist, temblorosa, balbuceó incomprensiblemente, señalando en dirección a la cama del mago. Lo que vieron les dejó sin respiración. ¡Algo les observaba desde encima! Era una figura pequeña y encorvada. Sentada sobre las sábanas, la pálida criatura clavó sus ojos color sangre en ellos, amenazador. Se irguió para encararles, su piel blanca centelleando por alguna misteriosa luz. Los mercenarios se quedaron paralizados ante aquella mirada carmesí, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Mia fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Qu… Que demonios… - La criatura dio unos pasos en dirección a la mirmidona.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Agáchate!! – El grito de Shinon la hizo reaccionar, al tiempo que el pelirrojo tensaba su arco y disparaba. La flecha silbó. Un grito desgarró el aire. La sangre empezó a manchar el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus rostros palidecían.

- ¡¡Soren!! – Mist apartó al sorprendido Shinon de un empujón y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del mago. - ¡Soren! ¿Estás bien? – La flecha había atravesado su pecho por la espalda. La sangre manaba de la herida sin cesar. - ¡Maldita sea, Shinon! ¿Por qué has disparado?

- ¿Q.. Que? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ese estúpido se iba a poner delante. ¡Oh, joder! – El pelirrojo se arrodilló también junto a l cuerpo. Se giró hacia los demás. -¡¿A que coño estáis esperando?! Id a buscar a Rhys, ¡ya! – Mierda, ¿se puede saber porqué le has protegido, idiota? – La voz de Soren sonó débil y entrecortada.

- Él… es perfectamente capaz de esquivar tus estúpidas flechas, Shinon. – El mago giró el rostro hacia el arquero. Un líquido blanco resbalaba por su cada vez más pálido rostro. Los labios se le habían empezado a amoratar a la par que sus mejillas enrojecían. Estaba sudando. – Te he… protegido a ti…


	5. Batalla

Por fin un nuevo capítulo de los pikmins!!! Cuanto tiempo XD.

Perdonad por el retraso, pero es que el disfraz de Soren me ha llevado muchísimo tiempo. Y la posterior edición de las fotos también XD. Eso sí, he forrado mi página web de fotos de cosplay XD (Y a los que os lo preguntasteis, si, fui tan friki de llevarme un pikmin)

Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. ¡Que ya se acerca el final!

**Batalla**

- ¡¿Pero que demonios hacéis todos aquí!? – Los mercenarios miraron aterrados a su comandante, que acababa de aparecer ante la puerta.

- ¡Rolf! ¡Se supone que solo tenías que avisar a Rhys! ¿Qué coño hacen aquí Titania, Oscar y el señorito Ike?

- Es que…

- ¿Que qué hago aquí, Shinon? Llego de aceptar una misión y me encuentro el baño absolutamente cubierto de estiércol. Cuando voy a pedir una explicación, resulta que solo encuentro a Rhys, a Oscar y a Titania, buscándoos por todas partes. ¡Y entonces llega Rolf, pidiendo auxilio a gritos a Rhys y huyendo despavorida al verme! Por no hablar del hecho de que estáis en la habitación de Soren. ¿¡Y me preguntas que hago aquí!? – Mia apartó al peliazul de un empujón y agarró a Rhys por la muñeca.

-Eso no importa ahora. Rhys, ¡tienes que salvar a Soren!

- ¿Qu… Qué? – Entonces los recién llegados se fijaron en el resto de habitación. Desmayado junto a la cama, estaba el cuerpo de Soren. El ya de por si demacrado rostro del mago reposaba sobre las sábanas, pálido y mortecino. El único punto de color lo daban sus mejillas encendidas. Las respiración entrecortada hacia moverse su pecho, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar por la fiebre. Pero aquello no fue lo que mas llamó su atención, sino la herida que atravesaba su pecho, presumiblemente la razón del charco de sangre que le rodeaba, tiñendo el suelo de carmesí. Mist estaba arrodillada junto a él, intentando curar la herida con su bastón. - ¿Qué significa esto? – El sacerdote apartó a la chica y puso la mano sobre la frente del moreno. - ¡Está ardiendo! – Con una expresión de concentración, puso sus dedos en el cuello de Soren y en el suyo propio, le abrió los ojos y la boca y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Rhys! ¿Cómo está? – El general se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, visiblemente preocupado.

- No se que ha pasado, pero me lo vais a explicar con pelos y señales. Mist, trae el mejor bastón de sanación que tengamos. Titania, ropa limpia. Oscar, necesito paños húmedos, a poder ser que estén bien fríos. Mia, trae todos los antídotos que puedas encontrar. Ike, ayúdame a desnudarle. Los demás fuera, estorbáis. ¡Rápido! – Boyd avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

- Pero oye, Rhys. Es que hay unos bi…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como no traigas todo eso ahora mismo, Soren no sale de esta! – Aquellas palabras les afectaron como un cubo de agua fría. Salieron velozmente a cumplir sus órdenes, dejando a Rhys e Ike solos en la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a salir de esta?

- Quiero decir que la herida es lo menos importante. Tiene el pulso por las nubes! Ayúdame a desvestirlo.

- ¿No será peligroso moverle?

- ¿Te fías o no de mis conocimientos, Ike?

- Po… Por supuesto.

- Pues haz todo lo que te diga. Ayúdame a desnudarle. Le meteremos en la cama hasta que traigan la ropa. Y háblale. Hay que conseguir que se mantenga despierto como sea. – Mientras le desvestían, Rhys volvió a tocar su frente. – Maldita sea… Tiene muchísima fiebre. Si no conseguimos que la temperatura de su cuerpo baje pronto… - Entonces se percató del jarrón que había junto a la cama, lo cogió velozmente y volcó el agua helada en el rostro del enfermo, haciendo que se estremeciera con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

- ¡Soren! Soren, ¿me oyes?

- I… Ike… - El mago intentó enfocar el rostro de su comandante, pero sus ojos insistían en cerrarse.

- ¡Ey! No te duermas. Mantente despierto. Escúchame. Me oyes, ¿verdad? – El rostro se inclinó hacia delante, como sin vida. - ¡Soren! – Sacudió con fuerza su cuerpo en un intento que recuperara la conciencia.

- ¡Uooh! – El grito les sobresaltó. Desde un rincón de la estancia, escondidos, cinco pares de ojos enormes les miraban, desafiantes.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Rhys, el bastón de curación.

- Ya tengo la ropa limpia.

- Mist…

- Dime, hermano.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- ¡Dame el bastón y luego se lo cuentas! – El castaño, desesperado, se concentró en su bastón hasta que este brilló con fuerza. El rostro de Soren recuperó ligeramente el color.

- Traigo los paños húmedos.

- Pues tumbadlo en la cama y ponédselos, rápido.

- Ah, Mia me ha dado un par de antídotos. Dice que seguirá buscando más.

- Dale los dos.

- ¿Los dos? Pero…

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! – Oscar dudó unos instantes, nunca había visto a un Rhys colérico. Se acercó al débil cuerpo del muchacho mientras su comandante le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura para llevarlo a la cama. Pero, cuando empezó a levantar el cuerpo, un fuerte impacto le derribó.

- ¡Aah! – El pikmin morado se puso ante Ike, dispuesto a no dejarle acercarse al cuerpo moribundo de su compañero.

- ¡Ese maldito bicho otra vez! – Ike se puso en pié de nuevo y alargó la mano hacia él.

- ¡No te acerques!

- ¿Por qué no, Mist?

- Porque uno de esos animales es el que ha envenenado a Soren. – Los cuatro pikmins restantes salieron de su escondrijo y se acercaron a la cama. Ike no entendía nada. Jamás había visto unas criaturas como aquellas. Las cinco se pararon ante el cuerpo de Soren, mirándole con odio.

- ¿¡Y los habéis dejado con vida!? – Sacó a Ragnell de su funda. En ese instante, el Pikmin blanco dio un paso adelante e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Cuidado, hermano! - Una mano temblorosa se posó sobre el cuerpo del animal, que se paró de golpe. Soren hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse y negó con la cabeza a la criatura.

- No le toques, Soren. ¡Puede ser peligroso! – Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en Ragnell. Sus labios temblaron un instante, antes de abrirse para hablar.

- No… Les hagas daño… Por favor. - Entonces se derrumbó hacia un lado, vomitando violentamente.

- ¡Soren! – El comandante se arrodilló de nuevo junto a él, aferrando con fuerza su cuerpo. Empezó a convulsionarse cada vez con más fuerza. Y entonces un líquido caliente empapó sus manos. Las alzó, temblorosas. – Sangre… ¡Está vomitando sangre! ¡Rhys! ¿Qué hago? – El rostro del sacerdote se contorsionaba por la concentración, mientras el bastón vibraba en sus manos con una luz más fuerte de la que jamás hubiera visto.

- ¡Dale de una vez el antídoto! – Ike cogió de nuevo el botellín, lo destapó y lo puso en la boca del moreno. El líquido ambarino resbaló por su garganta, haciendo que temblara con más fuerza. - ¡Tápale la boca! ¡No dejes que lo devuelva!

- Ya está…

- ¡Haz que se tome los dos! – El comandante hizo lo que le pidieron. El cuerpo de Soren dejó, lentamente, de convulsionarse. El peliazul miró a los extraños seres que se habían acercado. Los cinco miraban al mago. Sus pequeños cuerpos temblaban y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si estuvieran asustados. La piel se les había quedado prácticamente blanca. Ike cogió a Ragnell del suelo y, tras dudar unos instantes, la volvió a enfundar.

*******

- ¡Comandante! ¿Cómo está Soren? – Ike miró a los mercenarios, que estaban apostados a lo largo del pasillo, presumiblemente esperando noticias.

- Mejor. La herida ya se ha cerrado del todo y ahora está en la cama, descansando. – Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio. – Pero aún no es seguro que salga de esta.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, y no puede recuperarse normalmente por culpa del veneno. Además, aunque ahora se haya calmado, no sabemos si eso es buena o mala señal. Por lo visto ese veneno es totalmente desconocido. Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en las capacidades de Rhys. – Se removieron, nerviosos.

- Ese maldito bicho…

- A lo mejor solo intentaba defenderse de ti. Al fin y al cabo, querías ensartarlo en una flecha.

- ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera, Rolf, darles un caramelo? Y a todo esto, señor comandante, ¿ya has acabado con ellos?

- … No.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

- Antes de desmayarse, Soren me pidió que no les hiciera daño, y hasta que no despierte, pienso respetar su deseo. De todas formas… Me ha dado la sensación de que también estaban preocupados…

- ¡¿Y los has dejado ahí dentro?!

- Si. Cuando he acostado a Soren, se han subido a la cama y se han acurrucado junto a él. No se por qué, pero su cercanía parece aliviarle, así que les he dejado.

- …

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

*******

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si intentara hacer el menor ruido posible. Con cuidado, Ike entró por la puerta, pero sus cautelas no eran necesarias. Recostado en la cama, Soren observaba a su comandante.

- ¡Soren, ya has despertado! – El mago se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio. Rhys dormía con la cabeza apoyada junto a él, visiblemente agotado. Los pikmins, repartidos a su alrededor, también reposaban en silencio.

- No hagas ruido, necesitan dormir.

- ¡Hermano! ¿De verdad se ha despertado? – Los mercenarios se apilaron contra la puerta rápidamente, intentando mirar el interior de la habitación. El sacerdote abrió un ojo, al tiempo que cinco rábanos se levantaban de un salto y empezaban a gritar de alegría.

- No se ni para qué hablo…

- ¡Eh, vosotros! Haced menos ruido. Soren, ¿como estás?

- Me encuentro perfectamente, Ike. Puedo retomar las misiones en cuanto gustes.

- Uff, me alegra oír eso. Bueno sabiendo que ya estas mejor… - Su rostro se endureció de pronto. – No se qué son esas criaturas ni de donde han salido, pero no pienso permitir que un animal tan peligroso permanezca en esta casa ni un segundo más. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

- ¡Espera! Ike, no son peligrosos, ellos solo…

- ¿Que no son peligrosos? ¡Has estado a punto de morir!

- ¡Eso es una exageración! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

- ¡¡Has estado una semana inconsciente!! – El mago le miró, sorprendido, y bajó la vista hacia Rhys, que se estaba desperezando. Le devolvió la mirada, agotado y preocupado, y asintió.

- Dice la verdad, Soren. Hemos agotado las reservas de antídotos para poder salvarte.

- Pero…pero, Ike, ellos no son ninguna amenaza. – Miró de nuevo al peliazul, buscando un punto de apoyo. – Solo intentaban defenderse de…

- ¿Y los golpes que tienes por todo el cuerpo también son en defensa propia? – Ike miraba a los animales con furia. Estaba a punto de explotar. Durante los últimos días las actividades de los bandidos habían aumentado, además de sus alianzas, lo que les hacía distar mucho de los simples ataques bárbaros contra el pueblo más cercano. Se habian organizado. Y tanto la falta de estrategia como la preocupación les habían causado mella. Ahora, viendo a esas criaturas aferrándose al mago, sentía como toda la rabia y la presión de esos días pugnaba por salir. Apretando los puños con fuerza, avanzó hacia su estratega. - ¡No voy a escuchar ninguna excusa más!

El mago le miró, dolido y furioso. No pensaba dejarles abandonados a su suerte en un bosque donde su muerte era segura. No se dejaría amilanar así como así. Durante todo ese tiempo había enseñado muchas cosas a los pikmins, era cierto, pero también había aprendido algunas cosas de su relación. Sin apartar la vista del mercenario, rodeó a los pikmins con los brazos, los apretó contra él y… - ¡Esos bichos van a desaparecer ahora mismo! ... ¡No me mires así! Lo hago por el bien de todos. … - Notó como sus argumentos se tambaleaban ante aquellos ojos color rubí que le miraban con tristeza. El labio inferior del moreno empezó a temblar ligeramente. Los pikmins, dándose por aludidos, clavaron también sus enormes ojos en él. – No… ¡No soy el malo de la historia, maldita sea! – Pero aquellas miradas de cachorrito abandonado conseguían derretir toda la furia que intentaba mostrar. Respiró hondo, intentando reunir el poco valor que le quedaba. – Esas miradas no os van a servir de nada… - Lentamente, el mago agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Levantó los ojos lo justo para que sus miradas se cruzaran. - … ¡Agh, esta bien! ¡Habla, di lo que quieras, pero deja de mirarme así! Mierda… - Ike se masajeó las sienes, pensando que le iban a estallar, lo que provocó que Rhys fuera el único que viera la sonrisa triunfal y calculadora que se dibujó en el rostro del mago. Al segundo siguiente, su expresión de palo volvía a ser la misma de siempre, y empezó a explicar su historia…

*******

- … y por eso no puedo deshacerme de ellos.

- Ooh, que mono. O sea que Soren es su mamá.

- Muérete, Mia. – Ike miró de nuevo a los pikmins y suspiró.

- Esta bien… De momento se quedarán aquí, pero si vuelven a dar ningún problema, se van, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que ya les estás diciendo que nada de atacar si no les dices lo contrario!

- …

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… No entienden nuestro idioma…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y como se supone que vas a hacer para que no nos ataquen?

- Pues…

- Oh, vamos, vamos. Pero si son una monada. – Boyd se separó del resto de mercenarios, que mantenían una distancia prudencial con Soren y sus "hijos". – No creo que sea para tanto. – Ante la cercanía del luchador, los pikmins se irguieron amenazadoramente. Bueno, todo lo amenazadoramente que se puede erguir un rábano con ojos de cincuenta centímetros de alto. – O quizás si… - Entonces el mago tuvo una idea. Se apartó a los animales del regazo y se puso en pié para situarse junto a Boyd. Miró a los pikmins, luego al peliverde y, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, le abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, sin soltarle, miró a los pikmins con una radiante sonrisa y dijo:

- ¡Amigo! – Lo soltó y señaló a los demás presentes. – Amigos. – Y los pikmins dejaron ir un gritito de comprensión. Soren se giró hacia los mercenarios, de nuevo con su cara de púdrete-o-lo-que-quieras-me-importa-un-pimiento marca registrada. La facilidad que tenía para cambiar de expresión empezaba a asustarles… y mucho. – Ya está, no volverán a atacaros.

- Me… Me has abrazado…

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Nunca te habían abrazado o que? – El luchador se enfureció ante la indiferencia de su compañero.

- ¿Pero de que vas? Vienes, me achuchas, sueltas lo de "¡amigos!", y al instante vuelves a ser un borde. ¡Y de amigos, nada, cabrón, que al final no limpiaste el baño! – Soren le miró con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- Un momento. ¿De verdad pensabas que YO iba a limpiar la mierda que vosotros habíais dejado? ¡Dios mío, tu cerebro está más licuado de lo que pensaba!

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Oye! ¿No se suponía que estas cosas ya no eran peligrosas? – Todos se giraron hacia Gatrie, que observaba preocupado al Pikmin morado. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y en una posición que le hacía parecer un luchador de sumo.

- Ay, Dios…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – El mago sonrió ligeramente.

- Pues que, por lo visto, quiere entrenar contigo. Alguna vez se ha escapado para verte entrenar. Por lo visto quiere ser como tú… - El infante armado hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

- ¿Ah, si? Muy bien, pequeño. – Se agachó junto al Pikmin, cogió su mano y la movió arriba y abajo. – A partir de hoy, te enseñaré el camino del verdadero guerrero. ¡Ja, ja! Se nota que tienes buen gusto.

- Nada, no importa lo bien que pienses que lo estás criando. Siempre te salen con alguna tara…

- ¡Eh!

- ¿No deberíamos ir a comer? – Rhys se levanto y colocó bien su túnica. – Esta tarde tenemos una misión, así que deberíamos… ¡Argh! – Los pikmins derribaron al sacerdote sobre la cama, gritando y saltando como locos. -¡¿Pero que hacen?! – El mago sonrió, esta vez con el corazón.

- Creo que intentan darte las gracias. También de mi parte.

- Pues preferiría que no fuerais tan efusivos…

*******

Se sentaron a la mesa y Oscar y Mist se apresuraron a llevar los platos a la mesa.

- ¿A que se debe tanta prisa? – Soren cogió al Pikmin amarillo, que había salido corriendo tras el caballero.

- Es que esta tarde tenemos un encargo. – El estratega miró a su comandante y ladeó la cabeza.

- Que raro… Últimamente los bandidos estaban muy tranquilos.

- Por desgracia para nosotros, no estaban tranquilos: se estaban agrupando. Por lo visto hay diferentes bandas que se han aliado y han elegido un cabecilla. Aún no hemos descubierto quien es, pero está claro que sabe lo que se hace. Esta última semana nos ha llevado de culo.

- Vaya…

- ¡Uooh! – Los platos llegaron por fin a la mesa, haciendo que una desbandada de pikmins se arremolinaran alrededor de Oscar.

- Ey, que yo no llevo vuestra comida. – Señaló a Mist con el dedo, que llevaba una bandeja de fruta. Como si fueran un solo… ¿rábano?, los cuatro animales se giraron hacia la muchacha y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- Deberías enseñarles a no ser tan efusivos. – Dijo Ike, riendo ante los intentos frustrados de la valquiria de avanzar un paso. Entonces, mientras todos estaban entretenidos observando como los pikmins intentaban llegar hasta la fruta, el quinto Pikmin subió al regazo de Soren, miró con sus ojitos rojos al mago y se encaramó a la mesa. Con un sigilo que habría provocado la inmediata dimisión de las leyes de la fricción, se deslizó hasta el vaso de Shinon y metió una manita dentro. Ante la atónita mirada de Soren, la volvió a sacar y saltó de la mesa sin ser visto, para volver de nuevo a su lado. Como si hubieran estado esperando la señal, sus compañeros policromáticos dejaron de acosar a la pobre niña y esperaron pacientemente a que les dieran una pieza de fruta. Riendo, los mercenarios volvieron su atención a la comida.

- Esto… Shinon. – El arquero se detuvo con el vaso ya en la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Eeehm… - El mago abrió la boca para advertirle… Neeh… - Por esta vez pase, porque no tengo especial interés en discutir contigo. Pero la próxima vez que entres en mi cuarto agradecería que no empezaras a disparar a todo lo que se mueva. Es mas, en el futuro, abstente de entrar en mi cuarto a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte. Y en ese caso, pídeme antes permiso. – Cogió su vaso, lo inclinó ligeramente hacia delante como en señal de brindis y vació su contenido de un trago. Tal y como temía, Shinon le devolvió el gesto y bebió también.

- Vaya… Hoy este vino tiene un gusto algo raro….

- Eres el único que bebe vino, así que no te lo puedo confirmar. Y volviendo al tema del encargo… - Se giró hacia su comandante. – Exponme la situación.

- ¿Para que?

- Pues esta claro, ¿no? Para empezar a preparar la estrategia. Es mejor que llevemos el armamento adecuado, por no hablar de decidir los miembros que la llevarán a cabo. – Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- ¡Ay, mi estomago…! – Shinon se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

- Esta claro que nos va a ser imposible ir todos. – Todos miraron un segundo la puerta por donde había desaparecido el arquero.

- Bueno… Supongo que un poco de consejo no estaría mal… - Fue a buscar un mapa, apartó los restos de la comida y le señaló un punto en la costa. – Los bandidos han atracado aquí, en Toha. Han atracado su barco en el embarcadero principal y lo utilizan como base. Han interrumpido todo el comercio por mar, y no creo que se conformen con molestar a los tenderos. Por lo que sabemos, hay un número más bajo del habitual de luchadores y espadachines, porque también hay algunos magos y un par de infantes armados, lo cual es una gran molestia. Además, no sabemos los refuerzos que se esconden en el barco, pero sí sabemos que entre ellos se encuentran varios arqueros, que probablemente atacarán desde allí.

- Entiendo… - El estratega observó detenidamente el mapa. – Lo mejor será que ataquemos con un grupo mayor del habitual. Propongo que se queden solo tres en el campamento. Preferiblemente Rhys, Shinon y Gatrie.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

- No pienso permitir que me sustituyas por ese pipiolo. – Shinon había vuelto a aparecer por la puerta, sujetándose el estómago.

- Siento decirte que lo que ahora mismo necesitamos es un arquero, Shinon, no una fábrica de abono orgánico. Vendrá Rolf.

- ¡Serás…! – No llegó a saber que clase de persona era, porque un nuevo retortijón obligó al pelirrojo a desaparecer de nuevo. El mago sintió un tenue arrebato de satisfacción.

- Shinon no está en condiciones de luchar, es cierto, pero creo que tiene razón. Estos bandidos son más fuertes de lo habitual, y Mist aún no llega a mi nivel. Creo que debería… - La mirada de Soren le hizo callar.

- Tú tampoco te encuentras en condiciones de luchar, Rhys. Necesitas descansar. Además, soy plenamente consciente de que Mist no llega a tu nivel. Aún es una novata, y lo seguirá siendo toda su vida si solo la llevamos a luchar contra enemigos de tres al cuarto. Esta vez vendrá con nosotros.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¡Soy vuestro único infante armado!

- No necesitamos ningún infante armado.

- ¿¡Y quien detendrá el avance del enemigo!?

- Nos enfrentamos a un grupo organizado en el que se encuentran varios magos y arqueros. Probablemente deben estar repartidos por varios puntos estratégicos del pueblo, lo cual significa que lo único que podrías hacer tú es irte quedando atrás mientras te acribillan a conjuros. Si tenemos que usar un señuelo, como mínimo que sea un señuelo veloz. – Gatrie abrió la boca para protestar pero, incapaz de encontrar algún argumento para rebatirle, volvió a cerrarla.

- ¿No sería mejor un grupo pequeño? – El comandante miraba por la ventana. – Está lloviendo, y parece que va a ir a más. Quizás sería mejor que primero enviáramos un grupo de reconocimiento y atacáramos mañana.

- Con bandidos normales sería un buen plan, pero con la lluvia que cae tendríamos que acercarnos mucho, y si son tantos y tan listos como dices, es demasiado arriesgado. Además, una tormenta podría jugar a nuestro favor… Si, ¿porqué no? – Formuló esta última pregunta con un tono retraído, pensativo, como si su cerebro calculador ya estuviera maquinando algún plan. – Además, seguro que no se esperan que les ataquemos un día como este.

- …Muy bien, que así sea. Pero tú te quedarás con ellos, Soren.

- No. – Ike le miró, amenazante.

- Es una orden de tu comandante.

- De acuerdo… - El peliazul analizó al mago, buscando algún indicio de lo que pensaba, pero su rostro era inescrutable.

- No te llevaremos, lo digo en serio.

- Se donde está el pueblo.

- No te dejaremos subir al carro, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Caminaré. – Ike suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Soren, has estado una semana inconsciente, no te conviene empezar a luchar tan rápido.

- Mi misión en este grupo nunca ha sido luchar, si no preparar las estrategias.

- Y ya la has preparado, has cumplido con tu trabajo.

- ¿Y si la situación es diferente y los enemigos no están distribuidos como imaginamos qué harás? ¿Me comunicarás la situación por telepatía? - El comandante volvió a mirar su rostro. Casi nadie se daba cuenta de ello, pues sus gestos normalmente era muy sutiles, pero él si conocía cada movimiento de su cara. Y sabía que la manera en que torcía ligeramente el labio inferior significaba que no importaba lo que dijera. Haría lo que le viniera en gana.

- … Está bien, tú ganas. ¡Mercenarios, preparaos! Partiremos en una hora.

*******

El pueblo se extendía ante ellos. Desde la colina donde se encontraban podían divisar el gran puerto que lo presidía. A través de la capa de lluvia que lo cubría todo pudieron distinguir a la treintena de hombres que se habían repartido entre sus casas, con las armas preparadas para cualquier intento de atacarles. En el puente que daba entrada al pueblo se encontraban apostados dos enormes infantes armados, medio acurrucados bajo algún árbol en un intento de guarecerse del agua. La silueta de varios magos y arqueros se recortaba sobre la barandilla del barco, que se movía bruscamente debido al temporal. Ike se apartó del grupo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña figura encapuchada que se había perdido entre los árboles. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, advirtió que temblaba como las hojas que les cubrían.

- Soren, estás tiritando. Deberías volver al campamento.

- Hace frío, eso es todo. – La figura se volvió hacia él. – Mejor preocúpate por lo que debemos hacer ahora.

- Tienes razón, sería más peligroso que volvieras tú solo. – Suspiró dándose por vencido. – En fin, ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Esperar. – El mago miró un instante los ojos confundidos de su capitán y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo. Mientras caminaban le explicó su plan. – Parece que están alerta, no son tan estúpidos como creía. Lo mejor será crear una distracción para reunirlos en un mismo sitio y, cuando bajen la guardia, acabar con los infantes desde lejos. Las flechas de Rolf serían la mejor opción. Antes de que reaccionen, deberíamos atacar en círculo, cortándoles la retirada.

- ¿Y los bandidos del barco?

- No representarán un problema. – Ike le miró, pensando que su compañero se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Cómo que no representan un problema? Dentro del barco debe haber como mínimo dos docenas de…

- Ya lo he preparado todo, no te preocupes. Para cuando recibamos la señal para atacar, ya estarán fuera de combate.

- ¿La… señal? – A pesar de la cortina de agua que les separaba, el peliazul pudo adivinar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del mago. Una sonrisa sin pizca de humor.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- Bueno… Si, supongo que si.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el plan? Empiezo a cansarme de estar aquí mojándome. – Boyd se apartó el pelo empapado de la cara.

- Por eso te dije que te pusieras una capucha, hermano. Mira como Oscar no tiene ninguna queja…

- ¡Luchar con capucha es de mujeres y magos!

- Pues si eres tan "hombre" que no puedes llevar una capucha, también eres lo suficiente "hombre" como para apechugar y dejar de quejarte. – El luchador bajó la cara ante la mirada furibunda de Titania.

- ¡Mercenarios, atended! – Las miradas se volvieron hacia Ike. – Crearemos una distracción para que bajen la guardia y se agrupen, entonces aprovecharemos para atacar en círculo, rodeándoles.

- ¿Y quien será la distracción?

- No te preocupes por eso, Oscar. Soren se encargará.

- ¡Hermano! Soren aún está convaleciente, no puede…

- Ha dicho que yo me encargo, no que yo sea la distracción.

- Ah…

- Bueno, el como no importa. Rolf, antes de atacar a los bandidos, tú deberás abatir a los infantes con tus flechas.

- … De acuerdo, mi comandante. Pero necesitaré varios disparos para dejarles fuera de combate.

- Solo necesitarás uno. – Siete pares de ojos se centraron en un mismo punto. Los seis tan abiertos que se podrían haber dibujado con compás. Ante las sorprendidas miradas, Soren sacó al Pikmin blanco de debajo de su capa.

- ¡¿Qué coño hace ese bicho aquí?!

- No me apuntes con ese intento de salchicha que tienes por dedo, Boyd, gracias. "Este bicho" ha venido a ayudarnos. – Se acercó a Rolf y le pidió una flecha, entonces se la acercó al Pikmin y señaló la punta. Luego pasó su mano por el tallo y por la hoja del animal, se pasó un dedo por el cuello haciendo el gesto mundialmente conocido de asesinato y volvió a señalar la punta de flecha. El rábano soltó un gritito de asentimiento.

- Que… ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que vaya contigo.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Será mejor que te prepares para atacar. No creo que el otro tarde mucho. Él se encargará de envenenar las flechas antes de que las dispares.

- Ah, bu… bueno.

– ¿Cómo que bueno? – Boyd apartó a Rolf con un brazo y encaró de nuevo al mago. - ¡No consentiré que dejes a mi hermano a solas con ese psicópata venenoso!

- Déjalo, Boyd. – El arquero asomó tras la espalda del luchador. – Si Soren dice que no hay peligro, es que no lo hay. – Cogió al Pikmin blanco y lo sentó sobre su hombro, el animal gritó de nuevo y se abrazó a su cuello para no caer. – Yo confío en él. – Sonrió, y el mago le devolvió la sonrisa. – Será mejor que vaya tirando. - El peliverde empezó a bajar por la colina, totalmente desconcertado, y se encaramó a un árbol desde donde tenía un buen ángulo de los dos infantes. Tras el paseo que habían hecho tras la trayectoria del arquero, los seis pares de ojos restantes volvieron hacia el mago.

- ¿El otro?

- El azul. Él será la distracción.

- ¡No mide ni medio metro! ¿Cómo quieres que él solo les distraiga a todos? ¿Y los del barco?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora Ike, deberíamos empezar a situarnos nosotros también.

- No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que está pasando por esa complicada cabeza tuya, Soren, pero he depositado toda mi confianza en ti. No me falles.

- No lo haré.

- Está bien. ¡Mercenarios, esperad las flechas de Rolf para atacar! ¡Dispersaos!

Rolf observaba a sus presas desde el lugar privilegiado que le proporcionaba la copa del árbol, escuchando atentamente cualquier indicio de la posible señal. Tras diez minutos esperando, con los nervios de punta y la palabra "locura" revoloteando sobre su cabeza, un grito perforó el aire. Antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de ponerse en pié, todos los bandidos empezaron a gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Parecía que todos se hubieran vuelto locos. Corrían desesperados hacia el puerto, como si una fuerza invisible les empujase. Y entonces se percató. Las amarras que sostenían el barco a tierra firme se habían soltado. Las olas empujaban el barco con furia, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente bajo el embate de la tormenta, alejándolo a una velocidad alarmante de la costa. Cuando los más rápidos espabilaron y lanzaron de nuevo las cuerdas, ya estaban demasiado lejos. Entonces algo le empujó suavemente la pierna. Rolf gritó y saltó hacia atrás, lo que casi provoca que se cayera de cabeza contra el suelo. Y eso habría sido un problema, porque abrirse la cabeza como una sandia contra las piedras que le esperaban pacientemente bajo el árbol (que remedio les tocaba, eran piedras) dificulta ligeramente apuntar bien con el arco. Resoplando por el susto e intentando que los pulmones no se le salieran por la boca, miró junto a él. El Pikmin blanco le ofrecía una flecha. En su extremo relucía una sustancia blanca como la leche.

- ¡Me había olvidado de ti por completo! Pero tienes razón, no debo distraerme. - Cogió la flecha, tensó su arco, apuntó rápidamente y soltó. Un silbido cruzó la distancia que le separaba de su objetivo antes de que el primer infante se llevara la mano al cuello. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el segundo recibió también el impacto.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién…? – Pero fue incapaz de acabar la frase. Sus labios se empezaron a amoratar a la par que su piel perdía el color. El veneno empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. El sonido de las armaduras al chocar contra el suelo llegó a los oídos de su capitán. Alarmado, se giró rápidamente, desenvainando su espada. Pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar para alertar a sus compañeros. Una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte como un huracán arremetió contra su cuerpo. Notó como salía disparado hacia atrás, mientras la fuerza de aquel vendaval cortaba su piel y su carne como si esta no ofreciera resistencia. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Mientras se precipitaba contra el suelo pudo ver como los mercenarios se abalanzaban sobre ellos, rodeándolos. Vislumbró vagamente la silueta de las espadas entrechocando, justo antes de caer muerto.

- ¡¿A eso le llamas tu señal?! – Ike se abalanzó sobre uno de los luchadores y le hundió la espada en el pecho con fuerza, a tiempo para permitir a Soren preparara un nuevo hechizo. Volteó violentamente, liberando a Ragnell y situándose junto a su estratega. – Desde luego siempre has destacado por tu sutileza. – Una nueva ráfaga de viento derribó al luchador más cercano, haciendo que el suelo de Toha se tiñera de nuevo del color de la sangre.

- Era visible desde cualquier parte y la habéis reconocido como tal, ende era una señal. – La espada surcó el aire de nuevo, hendiendo la escasa armadura de uno de los espadachines. Se apartó a tiempo para esquivar un golpe y arremetió con fuerza contra el estómago del siguiente enemigo. Un nuevo hechizo remató al espadachín.

- Pero reconoce que no es lo habitual. ¡Es la primera vez que veo una señal que deja fuera de combate a la mitad de los bandidos!

- Si tengo que gastar mi tiempo y mis energías en algo, lo haré sacando el mayor partido de ellas. – Las manos del moreno brillaban con una luz verduzca mientras las ráfagas mágicas salían de sus dedos, fusionándose con el poderoso viento de tempestad y aumentando su ya de por si destructivo poder. Pero un luchador consiguió eludir el embate de aquella fuerza mágica y arremeter contra los dos mercenarios. Cercenó el aire entre ellos, obligándoles a separarse. El comandante recuperó rápidamente la compostura, a tiempo para esquivar el nuevo ataque del bandido. Hizo girar su espada con fuerza y envió un tajo certero hacia el suelo, cruzando el pecho de su enemigo. - ¡Cuidado, Ike!

Un nuevo espadachín apareció tras el peliazul, dispuesto a cortarle el cuello. Giró y levantó su espada, bloqueando la estocada. Soren dio un paso hacia delante y levantó la mano, dispuesto a lanzar un torbellino. Pero un hacha salió de la nada, apuntando directamente a su garganta. Saltó ágilmente hacia atrás inclinando la cabeza para evitar el corte. Ya había cuatro bandidos entre ellos dos y los siguientes golpes le hicieron retroceder aún más. No había duda: intentaban separarles. Ike no exageraba al decir que la organización de los nuevos bandidos era mucho mejor. Se habían percatado de la compenetración de sus movimientos y habían decidido alejarles el uno del otro para romper el apoyo que se proporcionaban en combate.

- Ya no vas a poder escudarte tras tu amiguito para atacarme, mago. – El luchador sonreía ampliamente ante la visión de su enemigo acorralado y solo. Sus ojos le escrutaban despectivamente. – Es inútil que te resistas, los magos no sirven para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin alguien que os proteja, sois una presa extremadamente fácil. – El mago miró aquellos ojos llenos de sorna y le sonrió con arrogancia.

- No me menosprecies, escoria. Puede que sea un mago, pero con un soldado raso como tú no tengo ni para empezar. – La expresión de su contrincante cambió por completo.

- Veremos si continúas con ganas de sonreír después de que acabe contigo. ¡¡Muere!! – Y se abalanzó contra el mago. Pero este giró sobre si mismo para evitar la estocada, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo que pasaba velozmente junto a él y lanzó su hechizo. La sangre le salpicó la cara mientras le oía gritar. Pero el bandido se recuperó rápidamente y, sin apenas moverse, volteó también, haciendo girar su hacha. Un espadachín se abalanzó a su vez sobre su espalda. El mago se agachó hasta poner las manos obre el suelo y se impulsó hacia delante, pasando entre las piernas del luchador. Con la agilidad de un gato, se enderezó y apretó la mano contra su espalda, lanzando un hechizo a quemarropa. Esta vez su contrincante se desplomó, sin vida. Pero el espadachín ni se inmutó por ello. Lanzó una nueva estocada hacia él y este se impulsó para pivotar de nuevo. Y todo se desvaneció. Pudo notar como el libro de magia se resbalaba entre sus dedos. Intentó girar sobre si mismo para cogerlo, pero su cuerpo no le siguió, sino que continuó cayendo hacia el suelo. La vista se le nubló.

- Mierda… ¡Muérete de una vez! – Ike balanceó con furia su espada, desgarrando el pecho de su contrincante. Se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero, del que estaba seguro que habían intentado separarle, y se quedó sin respiración. Soren estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada de su enemigo y la otra en su filo, intentaba empujar con todas sus fuerzas para evitar recibir el golpe mortal. Se podía distinguir la expresión de esfuerzo y concentración en ambos rostros.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó el bandido con furia. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas pararme?! ¡¡No eres más que un mago!! – El estratega no respondió, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas en mantener la espada alejada de su rostro, ignorando la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo. Ike corrió hacia ellos, pero un nuevo enemigo salió a su encuentro, impidiéndole el paso. El espadachín sonrió. – Pero no aguantarás mucho más, puedo verlo en tu cara. Y entonces te mataré. – Una figura morada salió disparada desde un lateral y, como una bala de cañón, impactó sobre el estómago del bandido. El mago se puso en pié de nuevo y descargó sobre él un último hechizo al tiempo que Ike derribaba a su contrincante.

- Soren, ¿estás bien? – El comandante corrió hacia su estratega.

- S… Si. *buf* No te preocupes. Ese era el último. – El mago respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo, pero se enderezó sin problemas. – No mentías al decir que eran buenos, pero nosotros seguimos siendo mejores.

- ¡¡Ey!! ¿Estáis bien por ahí? – Mist corrió a su encuentro, bastón en mano. En seguida se percató de la sangre que brotaba de la mano del mago. – Déjame ver eso. – Examinó la herida con detenimiento. Y concentró el poder de su bastón. La sangre dejó de manar. – Es un corte muy profundo. Necesitarás un tratamiento más intensivo cuando volvamos.

- Lo que no entiendo es como te han podido arrinconar. – Ike miró al moreno con visible preocupación. - Es la primera vez que te veo en una situación así. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Na… Nada.

- Mientes. – Soren le miró sorprendido. – Cuando te han atacado me ha dado la sensación de que te ibas a desmayar. Te has mareado. Es eso, ¿verdad?

- Ha sido solo un mareo…

- En el campo de batalla, un simple mareo te puede costar la vida. ¡Tendrías que haberte quedado en el campamento!

- ¡Ey, Soren! Mira lo que he encontrado nadando en el puerto. – La salvación del muchacho se presentó en forma de jinete. Oscar levantó al Pikmin azul por encima de su cabeza.

- Ah, gracias. – Y, encantado de tener una excusa para librarse del inevitable discurso de su comandante, corrió hacia él.

Ike resopló, enfadado. – No se que voy a hacer con él.

- ¿Como se ha hecho la herida, hermano?

- Ha caído al suelo y ha parado la espada de su enemigo con las manos. – La valquiria le miró, totalmente desconcertada.

- ¡Pero se necesita mucha fuerza para hacer eso!

- Si, ese entrenamiento que ha hecho Soren es impresionante.

- Pues Rhys está muy preocupado… - Ahora era Ike quien no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice que, por mucho entrenamiento que haga, no es normal que una persona con la constitución de Soren consiga tanta musculatura, y menos en tan poco tiempo. – El espadachín se encogió de hombros.

- No se si es por el entrenamiento o por otra cosa, pero mientras eso permita que no le rebanen la garganta, yo ya estoy contento.

*******

Dos figuras acechaban acurrucadas desde la plaza principal del pueblo, observando impávidos como las siluetas de los mercenarios desaparecían entre la niebla. La más alta de ellas se levantó y caminó hacia el centro del lugar. La segunda figura se apresuró a alcanzarle.

- ¿Y eso es todo, Loker? – El hombre alto se giró hacia su acompañante, que agachó la cabeza ante la fría mirada del hombre, mirada que se volvía aún más siniestra tras la larga cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- Bueno… - El hombre titubeó un poco, pero llevaba toda una vida haciéndose el duro en cualquier situación, y aquel era un muy mal momento para cambiar de actitud. Como mínimo si quería tenía algún apego por su cabeza. – Durante estos últimos meses nos hemos estado agrupando, has reunido a todos los bandidos de la zona en un gremio con la intención de provocar un saqueo a gran escala. Y sí, es cierto que no hemos perdido estrepitosamente contra esos malditos mercenarios como lo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora, ¿pero de que sirve eso si nos vencen igualmente?

- ¿Y tienes alguna otra propuesta? – Su voz intentaba perforarle el cráneo, como si pudiera meterse hasta el fondo de su mente y advertir cualquier mínima llama de rebeldía.

- Hombre… Últimamente nos hemos centrado en atacar los lugares donde sabíamos contratarían a los mercenarios de Greil. ¿No sería mejor darnos un respiro en algún lugar menos peligroso? Hay cientos de ciudades para atracar. – La mirada que recibió logró que su cerebro gritara y corriera a esconderse detrás de su estómago, que notó rápidamente el peso adherido.

- ¿Acaso propones que dejemos ganar a los mercenarios de Greil, Senek?

- Hombre… Visto así… - El hombre alto avanzó, haciendo retroceder al segundo, que de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a temblar.

- Todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestro gremio ha sido humillado y apaleado como un perro a manos de ese maldito Ike y su estúpida banda de mercenarios.

- Pero… - Senek notó la fría piedra de una de las casas en la espalda. Ya no podía retroceder más.

- Y ninguno de nosotros va a descansar hasta que el último de esos mercenarios haya pagado hasta la última humillación que nos han provocado.

- ¡Pero ninguno de nuestros ataques ha servido de nada! Durante las últimas semanas parecía que les estábamos ganando algo de terreno, pero hoy nos han vuelto a machacar. ¡Tanta preparación y observación no ha servido de una mierda! – Lokar le ignoró. Había fijado sus ojos azules en una parte muy concreta del suelo y se dirigía hacia él, tan imparable pero lentamente como una montaña.

- Exacto.

- Q… ¡¿Qué?!

- Les estábamos ganando terreno, habíamos conseguido que sudaran sangre para conseguir vencernos, y hoy nos han vuelto a pasar la mano por la cara. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que? – Senek no entendía nada de nada. ¿Acaso era una pregunta con trampa?

- Te considero el segundo al mando precisamente porque no eres tan rematadamente estúpido como el resto de bandidos. No me decepciones. – Aquella voz sugería que una decepción equivaldría a un hachazo en el cuello a altas horas de la noche. - ¿Qué diferencia ha habido entre esta batalla y las demás?

- Bueno… Aparte de la extraña bola morada que salió de alguna parte al final del combate, aunque no hizo nada remarcable… Hoy había un mago que no estaba las otras veces. Creo haberlo visto antes, en alguno de mis robos de antes del gremio.

- Esa es precisamente la cuestión. Sin duda alguna debe tratarse de su estratega. El plan de hoy estaba mucho más trabajado que los anteriores, en los que él no se encontraba. Por no hablar que ha demostrado no ser ningún novato. Y ahora preguntémonos, Senek. Tenemos a un mercenario que, a pesar de las duras batallas que hemos librado durante las últimas semanas, no ha dado señales de vida. Y, cuando por fin aparece, ¿Qué es lo que hace?

- ¿Hacer volar a la mitad de nuestros hombres?

- ¡No, estúpido! Se ha desmayado. Y lo ha hecho sin que ninguno de nuestros hombres le tocara. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso?

- Oye, Lokar, no entiendo que coño… ¡Oh!

- Exacto. – El hombre se agachó y alargó una mano hacia el suelo. Una mancha carmesí destacaba en el oscuro pavimento. Pasó sus dedos huesudos por ella y alzó la mano. Al ver la sangre del mago resbalar por sus yemas, sonrió con la calidez y colorido de un glaciar. – Que por fin les hemos encontrado un punto débil.


	6. Punto débil

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Disculpad por la tardanza, me he estado una temporada sin poder acercarme al word debido a una lesión de hombro. Gomen ^ ^U

Espero que disfrutéis tanto del capítulo como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias por leer!!

**Punto débil**

- Necesito un bastón nuevo. – Ike apoyó la cabeza pesadamente sobre su mano, sin mirar al sacerdote. – Y no solo yo, el bastón de Mist también empieza a fallar. Por no hablar de la lanza de Oscar, que suelta astillas cada vez que golpea a alguien con ella. Y nos hemos quedado sin fruta. Es lo único que parecen comer los pikmins, así que ahora se nos acaba mucho antes. Ah, y también nos vendrían bien unas cuantas pociones. Todo eso nos costará unas… Ike, ¿me estas escuchando? – El peliazul no respondió, se limitó a acariciar distraídamente la cabecita roja que reposaba sobre su rodilla. Con un suspiro, Rhys llevó su mano hasta la cintura. – Bueno… También tenía que darte esto, si no recuerdo mal. – Sacó el informe de batalla de su estuche y, sin desenrollarlo, se lo dio a su comandante. Directamente en la cabeza. El chico, aturdido, miró hacia el curandero, que le observaba algo malhumorado.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo por curiosidad, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

- …mmmmm, Si…

- ¿Y qué te he dicho que necesitábamos durante los últimos diez minutos?

- … ¿Lechugas? – Rhys suspiró largamente y se llevó los dedos a la sien, intentando alejar lo más posible el dolor de cabeza que le atosigaba. – Lo siento, Rhys, ¡pero es que estoy agotado! Esos bandidos no nos dejan a sol ni a sombra. Desde lo de Toha hemos tenido encargos cada día. Y, sinceramente, los informes de batalla son un maldito coñazo.

- Pues nunca te he visto dormirte cuando Soren te los lee…

- Ya, pero es que Soren me da bastante mas miedo que todos esos bandidos juntos. – El sacerdote suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en una de las butacas, exhausto.

- En eso tienes razón. Y, hablando del rey de Begnion, ¿Por qué estoy leyéndote yo este informe?

- Porque Soren está en la ciudad, comprando lo que me estas dictando ahora mismo. – Ike se percató del silencio preocupado de su amigo y añadió con rapidez: - Pero estará bien. No le he dejado ir solo.

*******

Soren observó las patatas que le tendían con aire crítico. – Marrones… Sucias de tierra… Llenas de bultos y agujeros sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto… Sí, no cabe duda de que son patatas. – Mist sopló disgustada.

- Ya se que son patatas, Soren. Lo que te estoy preguntando es cuales cogemos. – El mago miró atentamente a la valquiria, bajó la vista hacia los bultos rugosos que sostenía en sus manos y la volvió a mirar.

- Son patatas. ¿Qué más da cuales cojamos?

- ¡Pero cada una sirve para algo distinto!

- No, Mist. Todas tienen la misma función: comer.

- ¡Mira que eres cabezota cuando quieres! A ver, escucha. Estas sirven para las ensaladas, estas otras son ideales para el caldo, las que son mas pequeñas y rojitas tienen un sabor mas fuerte, las…

- Me da igual. – El mago suavizó la voz, usando el tono lento y pausado que se utiliza para explicar algo complicado a los niños o a cualquier otra criatura con la agilidad mental de una medusa. – Mist, la cosa es muy simple. Tú las compras, yo las pago. No he llegado hasta aquí gastando tiempo y espacio mental en algo tan condenadamente estúpido como las patatas.

- Pero…

- ¡Mist, coge una jodida patata de cada tipo y déjame en paz!

*******

- ¿Crees que estarán a salvo?

- No te preocupes más, Rhys. Saben cuidarse solos. Y, aunque diera la casualidad de que los bandidos atacaran, no tienen más que escabullirse y venir a pedir ayuda. Con tanta gente como hay en esa condenada ciudad no les será difícil. – El sacerdote miró al Pikmin rojo con preocupación.

- Sigue sin parecerme buena idea, Ike. Soren tiene que descansar. Ya me parece una locura que le hayas dejado venir en todas estas misiones…

- ¿Y que debo hacer? – Los ojos azules del mercenario se endurecieron. – Soy el primero en darse cuenta de que tantas batallas le están dejando agotado. Pero desde entonces solo ha estado o en el campo de batalla o encerrado en su cuarto. Casi no sale ni para comer. ¡Si no toma el aire aunque sea dos horas entonces si que enfermará de verdad!

- ¿Y porqué crees que pasa tanto tiempo en su cuarto? – Rhys se removió nervioso en su asiento. Soren le había hecho prometer que no diría nada… Pero aquello no podía continuar así. La preocupación le estaba matando, y como sanador de aquel lugar no podía dejar que uno de sus pacientes actuara así. Cogió aire y encaró la mirada desconcertada de su comandante. – Aún no se ha recuperado del veneno.

- Q… ¿Qué? ¡Pero si han pasado semanas! Normalmente en la mitad de tiempo ya…

- Y en dos semanas probablemente se habría curado… Si hubiera hecho reposo. Pero desde que despertó ha estado luchando día tras día. Aún estaba convaleciente cuando empezamos con este ritmo y su cuerpo se está resintiendo. ¡Solo tienes que fijarte en ti mismo! Estás agotado, solo tienes ganas de tumbarte en la cama, te vas durmiendo por cualquier rincón. Por no hablar de la cantidad de comida que consumes últimamente. Si tú, que eres un guerrero grande y fuerte y con una salud de hierro estás así, imagínate el estado de Soren, que tiene un cuerpo delgado y pequeño y las defensas por los suelos. ¡No puede más! ¡Se pasa el día…!

- Durmiendo. – Lo sabía. Después de las batallas Soren siempre caminaba junto a él de vuelta al campamento. Pero ahora se subía en el carro, con la excusa de cuidar de los pikmins. Incluso había llegado a pedirle a Titania que le llevara, a pesar de lo que le disgustaba montar a caballo. Y luego llegaban y se encerraba en su cuarto, sin ni siquiera comer nada. Ike había pasado muchas veces por delante de su puerta, escuchando atentamente para intentar vislumbrar que era lo que hacia, pero nunca oía el menor ruido. Probablemente caía inconsciente en el momento en que cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Lo sospechaba. Y no soy el único. Los bandidos también se han dado cuenta. – Dejó ir un suspiro ante la asustada mirada de su compañero, se apartó al rábano de su regazo, no sin un gritito de desacuerdo por parte de este, y se dirigió hacia el estante que colgaba de la pared, no sin un pequeño gruñido de esfuerzo. Tenía los brazos llenos de agujetas de manejar a Ettard y las piernas parecían querer dejar de sostenerlo. Buscó entre los botes de diversos tamaños y colores y sacó uno pequeño y azul. Necesitaba una infusión bien cargada. – No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero desde que ha vuelto a su puesto en las batallas, los bandidos se centran en atacarle a él. No importa que se quede atrás. No importa que Mist o tú podáis ser un blanco mucho más fácil. Siempre van a por Soren. Ahora mismo Boyd y yo tenemos que estar en todo momento a su lado. – Volvió a la butaca con dos tazas humeantes en las manos y una pieza de fruta y le tendió la bebida al curandero, que la aceptó profundamente agradecido.

- A lo mejor no se han dado cuenta. Quizás simplemente creen que es una molestia. El primer día que apareció él, consiguió desmontar su elaborado plan en dos minutos. Por lo que me habéis contado, para cuando empezasteis a luchar la mitad de los bandidos estaban fuera de juego. Y se tienen que haber dado cuenta que durante la semana que el no estuvo teníamos muchos mas problemas. Deben pensar que, si se deshacen de él, les será más fácil derrotarnos.

- Y tienen razón. En Hydelink, sin ir más lejos. Si él no hubiera sospechado que esas posaderas eran del gremio, nos habrían pasado a cuchillo a todos antes de que hubiéramos tenido tiempo de decir "mierda". Por eso no puedo impedirle que siga viniendo… por mucho que me duela.

*******

Veinte minutos. Había estado veinte eternos minutos para elegir las condenadas lechugas. Por no hablar del pan… No entendía como a las hogazas no les habían salido brotes de tanto esperar. Si el hubiera sido el pan, se habría enmohecido antes de que lo escogiera. Bueno, se había enmohecido sin necesidad de serlo…

- Soren, mira. ¡Estas telas están a un precio increíble! Ike necesita una camisa nueva, que con lo que ha crecido últimamente ya no se la puede ni abrochar. ¿Qué color crees que le quedará mejor, el verde o el azul? – Soren puso los ojos en blanco. No importaba que color escogiera, porque en cuanto volviera al campamento pensaba matarle. La rastrerada de cargarle todo el santo día con aquella especie de holotúrido gritón con la capacidad de decisión del moco triste y desolado clamaba venganza. Y tanto que la clamaba… Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le distrajera de aquella pesadilla o, en su defecto, algo con lo que golpear a la valquiria en la cabeza. Pero encontró una alternativa mejor. Clavó su vista en la biblioteca, la solución a sus problemas. No había manera mejor de deshacerse de ese paquidermo que desaparecer entre columnas de libros.

- Necesito consultar un tomo de herbología en la biblioteca. – Mentira. Y muy grande. – Cuando te hayas decidido, ven a buscarme. – Pero Mist tenía la cabeza enterrada en una montaña de prendas de diferentes colores y no parecía haberle oído. … Bueno, ese era SU problema.

*******

- Ike, ¿no crees que Elincia debería saber esto? – El comandante dio un largo trago de su taza y suspiró de alivio al notar el líquido caliente recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Ya le he enviado un mensage, pero no puede mandar refuerzos. Por lo visto los nobles le están causando muchos problemas últimamente y está atada de manos. Aunque me ha dicho que intentará ayudarnos en la medida que le sea posible.

- ¿Y que medidas le son posibles? – Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un leve encogerse de hombros. – Oye, se que no es el mejor momento para ponerte mas presión, Ike, y lo siento. Pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así. Creo que seria muy beneficioso llevar a Soren a palacio. Ellos tienen mejores médicos, y sinceramente, aunque siga estando delgado, la musculatura que ha desarrollado en tan poco tiempo es ilógica y puede ser un síntoma de algo mucho…

- ¡Ike! Tenemos visita. – Los dos hombres se giraron hacia la puerta, Rhys escondiendo rápidamente al Pikmin tras la butaca, donde Titania les observaba con aspecto cansado. Pero, a pesar de las acuciantes ojeras, una sonrisa parecía dibujarse en su rostro.

- ¿Visita? ¿Pero quien diablos…? – La pelirroja se retiró, para permitir el paso a una figura alta y morena, que sonreía con benevolencia.

- Es un placer volver a verte, Ike.

*******

El cuchillo había atravesado el pesado volumen por completo y se había clavado sobre la mesa. Soren observó unos instantes la página que había estado leyendo, molesto. Estaba claro que alguien no pensaba dejarle leer tranquilo. Los bandidos eran unos desconsiderados.

- Tú eres Soren, de los mercenarios de Greil. – La voz era grave y ruda. La típica voz que había sido entrenada para cantar canciones de borrachos y aterrorizar a los aldeanos. Soren se sentía muy molesto. Ya ni leer en silencio podía sin que uno de esos estúpidos simios con músculos en lugar de cerebro viniera a molestar. Levantó la cabeza y escrutó el rostro desagradable que se cernía sobre él, mirándole con desprecio. Odiaba que la gente le mirara de esa manera. Y sus ojos lo dejaron bien claro. – Errr… - El bandido retrocedió ligeramente ante la mirada furibunda que le dirigían, aquellos ojos rojos mirándole acusadoramente le hacía tener ganas de pedir perdón. – Eres Soren, ¿verdad? – Los ojos del mago se entrecerraron peligrosamente, indicando lo descontento que estaba con aquel comportamiento.

- No se quien eres y dudo que valga la pena saberlo. Pero si crees que la mejor manera de conseguir algo es aparecer en medio de la biblioteca sin decir nada, apuñalar el libro que está leyendo tranquilamente un cliente desconocido y soltar bravuconadas, es que eres tan estúpido como pareces. – El bandido se quedó unos momentos sin habla. Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, confuso, e intentó evitar la mirada color sangre que le perforaba el cráneo. La gente empezaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, intentando descubrir que pasaba. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido la iniciativa. No, aquello no tenía que ser así. Él era el jefe de aquel grupo de bandidos. ¡No podía dejarse avasallar así por un niño! Sacó el cuchillo de la mesa y lo puso junto al cuello de Soren, obligándole a subir la cabeza.

- No te me pongas chulo, tío, si no quieres que yo, el gran Eaner, te pele la cara como si fuera una manzana.

- No soy tío de nadie. – Le espetó el mercenario con una furia congelada. – Y desde luego no soy tu tío, en el caso de que tengas de eso, cosa que dudo, porque si yo fuera tu tío habría huido en el momento de verte nacer.

- Solo era una manera de hablar. – El bandido empezaba a no saber que hacer. Sin ninguna duda, había perdido el control de la situación.

- Era un jodido insulto, eso es lo que era. – Respondió, acusador.

- ¡Jefe! Hemos cogido a este intentando escapar para pedir ayuda. - Una docena de hombres armados entraron por la puerta ante la aterrorizada mirada de los presentes. Uno de ellos lanzó al suelo el cuerpo ensangrentado de una mujer. Su espada aún estaba clavada en la chica, atravesándole el pecho por completo. El dueño del arma se acercó y tiró de la empuñadura para liberarla, apartando el cadáver de una patada. El bibliotecario, rápido de reflejos, corrió hacia la puerta trasera para pedir ayuda, consciente de lo que iba a pasar. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Un silbido agudo, un sonido seco y un golpe pesado contra el suelo. La sangre cubrió las baldosas con su brillo carmesí al tiempo que los aldeanos empezaban a gritar. Eaner soltó una carcajada ante la escena; había recuperado el control.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con que te insulte, mago de pacotilla? – El mercenario los analizó detenidamente. Ocho luchadores y cuatro espadachines. Tenían unas armaduras bastante buenas, aunque no se podían comparar con las del ejército de Daein. Las armas debían de ser de acero. Probablemente algunas estaban envenenadas. Si, como mínimo dos hachas y una espada. Pero no parecían tener una gran organización. Si su líder les faltara, tardarían poco en correr como pollos sin cabeza. Solo tenía que saltar hacia un lado, derribar a su interrogador con un conjuro, aprovechar el impulso para situarse junto al mas cercano y descargarle un nuevo golpe antes de que… Un espadachín se percató de su mirada calculadora y, sin mediar palabra, cogió a una niña pequeña que había empezado a llorar agarrada a las faldas de su madre, apartó de una patada a la mujer y le acercó el acero a la cara. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro. … Cogiera un rehén… Vale, eso iba a ser un serio problema. Cerró el libro de un golpe.

- ¿Y bien? – El cabecilla dio un respingo. Su voz era fría y cortante como el extremo de un glaciar. Era como un cuchillo, pero afilado, refinado y concentrado. Una voz imperativa que habría hecho que un cadáver inclinara la cabeza, avergonzado. - Bueno, ¿habéis venido solo a demostrar lo malvados y temibles que sois o tenéis alguna cosa mejor que ofrecer? – Eaner empezó a tener ganas de llorar. El bandido estaba acostumbrado a que la gente gritara pidiendo clemencia cuando se encontraban frente a su cuchillo, y aquella reacción le había dejado totalmente desconcertado. Soren empezó a perder la paciencia. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar la palabrería de Mist y tenia sueño. Por no hablar del buen humor que acarreaba después de todo un día de compras. Y la presencia de gente tan condenadamente estúpida no mejoraba precisamente su estado de ánimo - ¿Vas a estar mucho rato balanceando ese cuchillo herrumbroso por delante de mi cara o tienes intención de decir algo medianamente inteligente? – Se encogió, algo asustado. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a las reprimendas de su madre cuando era niño. Casi la podía ver mirándole acusadoramente por encima de las gafas.

- Jefe, ¿Qué haces? ¡Pártele la cara a ese niñato imbécil de una vez! – Aquello despertó a Eaner del hechizo. Cambió el cuchillo por el hacha que llevaba en su funda y la puso contra el cuello de Soren.

- Cuidadito conmigo, o lo último que verás será tu sangre salpicando mi cara. – El mago puso los ojos en blanco, aburrido. Aquello le enfureció todavía más. – Tú y tus amiguitos mercenarios os creéis muy listos, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, porque vamos a borrar esa sonrisa arrogante de vuestras caras para siempre. ¡Al servicio de Lokar, conseguiremos venceros! No pararemos hasta que tu jefecito Ike se arrodille ante nosotros, implorando nuestro perdón. – Empezó a sonreír como un maníaco.

- Interesante… ¿Y que te hace creer que conseguiréis semejante hazaña? Porque si mis informes no fallan, y no es algo en lo que me suela equivocar, llevamos treinta y siete victorias y cero derrotas. Las cifras hablan por si solas, ¿no crees? – La gélida mirada del muchacho intentó perforarle el cerebro de nuevo, pero la furia era más fuerte que el temor que le pudiera provocar. Con una fuerza que no le había creído a simple vista, le cogió por el cuello y le lanzó por encima de la mesa. Su espalda chocó brutalmente contra el frío suelo, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Intentó ponerse en pie para defenderse, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. El hombre, mucho más grande y fuerte que él, le lanzó de nuevo al suelo con violencia. El segundo golpe le dejó sin respiración.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? Con tus comentarios ácidos y tus malas miradas. – Le puso una enorme bota de cuero sobre el pecho, impidiéndole incorporarse. - Pero por mucho que impresiones, no eres más que un criajo venido a más. Como todos tus compañeros. – Soren lanzó un codazo hacia su rótula, haciéndole apartar la pierna por el dolor. Giró sobre si mismo y se puso en pié, dispuesto a correr hacia su libro de hechizos. El bandido se percató de sus intenciones y se abalanzó sobre él, derribándole y aplastándole con todo su cuerpo. Intentó zafarse, pero pesaba demasiado. – Vaya, ¿Dónde está tu bravuconería ahora? Parece que este estúpido bandido descerebrado es más fuerte que tú, después de todo. – Soltó una risotada despectiva. Furioso, el mago se retorció violentamente hasta quedar de cara a él y lanzó las manos hacia el cuello de su captor, pero sus fuerzas no tenían comparación. Eaner cogió sus delgadas muñecas con una sola mano y las apretó contra el suelo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil e indefenso. Los gélidos ojos del mercenario se deformaron por la rabia.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué queréis de mí? – Una mueca aún más macabra deformó el rostro del luchador.

- Queremos a Ike. – Soren le miró con desconfianza, mientras buscaba una manera de librarse de aquella presa.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? No voy a traicionarle, si es eso lo que insinúas. – La carcajada que siguió a aquellas palabras hizo que la sangre del mago se helara en sus venas.

- Lokar sabe que nunca traicionarías a tu comandante. Y él también lo sabe. Por eso nos serás tan útil. – Una terrible sospecha se dibujó en su mente, sus nervios empezaron a fallarle.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir?

- Hemos observado detenidamente a Ike durante estos combates. Sus defensas, sus golpes, sus movimientos… ¡Todo! Buscando una manera de vencerle, de devolverle todas y cada una de las humillaciones que nos ha hecho pasar de una vez por todas. – A medida que hablaba, notó como la presa se cerraba con más fuerza. Intentó retener un grito de dolor. - ¿Y sabes de que nos hemos dado cuenta? De que todos sus movimientos, todas sus decisiones, giran en torno a una misma cosa. Protegerte. – Los dedos sucios del bandido bajaron hasta su barbilla, levantándola para observar mejor su rostro. Soren hizo un movimiento brusco y le clavó los dientes con todas las energías que fue capaz de reunir. Eaner apartó la mano, gritando, y le golpeó en la boca haciendo chocar su cabeza contra el suelo. El moreno notó un fuerte sabor de hierro en los labios. – Veo que aún te quedan ganas de molestar, niñato. – Le agarró con fuerza del pelo y le obligó a encararle, disfrutando de sus muecas de dolor. – Pero no te conviene enfadarme. Te necesitamos vivo, cierto, pero eso no significa que te necesitemos entero. – Las tornas habían cambiado de nuevo, Soren era consciente, pero no pensaba amedrentarse. La broma estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Tomó aire y le escupió en la cara, antes de ser lanzado nuevamente contra el suelo. El bandido se limpió la sangre con el reverso de la mano, furioso.

- Arráncame los brazos si quieres, pero no cambiarás nada. Somos mercenarios, desde el instante en el que entramos en este oficio tenemos plena conciencia de que podemos morir en cualquier momento. Y también nuestros compañeros. La muerte es un riesgo que asumimos día a día. Capturarme para intentar chantajear a Ike solo te supondrá una perdida de tiempo. Y de efectivos, porque te aseguro que no me dejaré usar como moneda de cambio sin ofrecer resistencia. – El bandido giró con fuerza el puño, haciendo que las muñecas de Soren crujieran peligrosamente. Su cuerpo se arqueó con violencia, en un intento desesperado de que sus huesos no se quebraran. Un nuevo grito afloró a su garganta.

- Si crees que vas a engañarme con tanta palabrería estás muy equivocado. Hemos visto como te protege. Siempre se mantiene a tu lado, sacrificando su propia defensa. Solo hace falta mirar como se comportó en Toha. Cuando conseguimos separaros, perdió los estribos por completo. No tiene esos miramientos con todos los demás. No… Está claro que tú eres especial. No se que relación tenéis, pero haría cualquier cosa para protegerte, ¿verdad? – El mago no pudo responder. La presa de su captor estaba empezando a dejarle sin aliento. Si seguía así, sus brazos se acabarían partiendo. – Estoy convencido de que cuando vea esa carita de niña que tienes deformada por las lágrimas, cuando escuche tu vocecita rota por el miedo suplicando que te salve, hará cualquier cosa que le pidamos… Por muy… - Tiró con fuerza de sus delgadas manos, haciendo que se arqueara aún más. - Humillante… - Un giro de muñeca, y sus hombros crujieron con fuerza, incapaces de resistir la presión por más tiempo. - Que sea. – El grito de dolor brotó por fin, incapaz de retenerlo por más tiempo. La expresión sádica en el rostro del bandido se acentuó aún más. Con la mano que le quedaba libre pasó un dedo lleno de cicatrices por su mejilla. – No me cabe duda de que vas a ser una princesita en apuros perfecta.

*******

- ¡Nasir! – El peliazul se levantó de un salto de la butaca y se dirigió hacia su amigo dragón. - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – El laguz le devolvió un apretón de manos y le miró extrañado.

- ¿Tiempo? Mi buen amigo, ¡si nos vimos hace apenas un año! – El mercenario no supo que responder. - ¡Ah, claro! Supongo que para vosotros, los beorcs, un año es mucho tiempo.

- Eh… Si, la verdad es que si… Y dime, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? Es un largo viaje desde Goldoa. – Nasir suspiró pesadamente, mientras Rhys preparaba una nueva infusión.

- Se que es muy descortés por mi parte venir así sin avisar, pero necesitamos de vuestra ayuda. – Los mercenarios presentes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- Me temo que no eres el único, actualmente. – Titania se reunió con sus compañeros en las butacas y señaló con la cabeza a Rhys, que tenía la cara y las manos blancas como el papel, y a Ike, que aun lucia algunas heridas en los brazos. – No podemos prometerte nada, puesto que nuestra situación es bastante comprometida, pero al menos podemos escuchar tu problema. Intentaremos hacer lo que podamos. – Nasir observó detenidamente el estado de los mercenarios y asintió. El cansancio estaba muy presente en sus caras.

- Realmente veo que necesitáis una pequeña ayuda. ¿Cual es la situación?

Ike se incorporó en su asiento y se tomó unos minutos en explicar lo sucedido.

- Pues… Si que parece ser un problema. No cabe duda de que son unos bandidos muy peligrosos. Si me permitís podría hacerle una revisión a Soren; quizás conozca el veneno que usaron con él.

… Vale, una versión ligeramente alterada de lo sucedido…

- ¡Eso nos sería de gran ayuda! No sé cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar este ritmo… - Los ojos azules del comandante se tiñeron de preocupación durante unos instantes. – ¿Y sobre tu misión?

- Oh, por suerte es algo en lo que me podéis ayudar sin que eso os cueste ningún esfuerzo. – Los mercenarios se inclinaron adelante, en señal de escuchar. Una costumbre beorc un tanto estúpida, ya que una distancia de aproximadamente veinte centímetros no era una gran diferencia a la hora de escuchar a alguien que habla alto y claro. – Estoy buscando ciertas posesiones de gran valor para el reino de Goldoa. Solo necesito que me aviséis en caso de verlas durante alguna de vuestras misiones.

- ¿Os han robado?

- No, en realidad se escaparon. – Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Se… escaparon?

- Si.

- Las posesiones.

- Si.

- … Son unas posesiones algo extrañas, ¿no?

- Veras, no se trata de un artilugio cualquiera. Son unos animales que han estado ocultos durante milenios al conocimiento de las demás razas, debido a su importancia para los dragones. Es un delito grave hablar de su existencia fuera de Goldoa, pero esta vez me han concedido ciertas… dispensaciones, debido a la gravedad del asunto. – Parecía algo nervioso por hablar del tema. Realmente no mentía cuando decía que estaba terminantemente prohibido, Ike dudaba que ninguna otra cosa pudiera atemorizarle así. – Son unos pequeños animales, con una forma un tanto peculiar. Su cuerpo se asemeja a lo que vosotros llamáis rábanos.

- … - Nasir contempló durante unos segundos los rostros asombrados que le rodeaban. - ¿Rábanos?

- Si… Son de diferentes colores. Miden cosa de medio metro de alto y tienen una hoja o una flor al final de la cabeza. – Ike sintió ganas de echarse a reír. ¡Así que aquél era el origen de los extraños animales! Con algo de energías renovadas (pero no muchas, su cuerpo ya no daba para mas) Se levantó mientras Nasir hablaba y se dirigió hacia detrás del sofá de Rhys, cogió hábilmente al Pikmin rojo antes de que se le escapara y… - Su desaparición es un asunto de estado, ya que son un combustible muy eficaz para nosotros. – Ike se quedó quieto a medio camino, los brazos aún detrás del sofá. Pudo sentir la repentina tensión de sus compañeros: todos habían tenido la misma imagen mental.

- Com… ¿combustible?

- Así es. Estos seres, llamados pikmins, se utilizan para reforzar la fuerza de los dragones jóvenes en su metamorfosis. Los fluidos que segregan impulsan el desarrollo de nuestros cuerpos, ya sea dando mas poder a nuestro aliento, fortaleciendo nuestras escamas o haciendo crecer nuestras garras a mas velocidad. Además, su consumo es lo que nos permite reactivar la sangre de dragón cuando nos hacemos pasar por beorcs. A todo esto, Ike, ¿Por qué estás medio agachado detrás de ese asiento?

- … ¡Ay¡ Es que me ha dado un ataque de lumbago. Jajajajaja! Que cosas, ¿verdad? Pero ya me he recuperado, no te preocupes. – Se puso derecho en el acto. Eso sí, de espaldas. Y, consciente que estaba sudando descaradamente, se dirigió discretamente (o eso era lo que creía) hacia la puerta. – La verdad es que no hemos visto nada parecido a eso que describes, pero Boyd y Rolf están en el lago de aquí al lado, así que voy a preguntarles. Tu ponte cómodo, ¿eh? – Y, con una última risotada histérica, salió por la puerta y empezó a correr como un loco, Pikmin en mano, en dirección a sus compañeros.

*******

- ¡Soren! ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? Ah, ¡Señor, espere! ¿Ha visto a un chico de pelo negro merodeando por aquí? Es mas o menos alto como yo, y tiene una marca roja en la frente. – El hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando lo que necesitaba en el puesto de frutas. Mist gimió. Había recorrido ya medio pueblo y el mago no daba señales de vida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan borde? Preguntó en la siguiente parada, solo para obtener la misma respuesta. Genial… La primera vez que salían los dos solos y le perdía… Resopló disgustada. Bueno, Soren era el mercenario con mas sentido de la orientación que conocía, probablemente tardaría menos en encontrarle si simplemente seguía con las compras y esperaba a que apareciera. Ya se apañaría solito. Él sabía a que tiendas tenía que ir, había hecho la lista, al fin y al cabo. Y entonces una terrible idea llegó a su cerebro. Soren era el que llevaba el dinero. - ¡Ayyy! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? No puedo volverme a casa a por más monedas, ¡Ike me matará si se entera de que le he perdido!… Un momento. Se supone que el responsable es él. Oh, diosa mía, ¿entonces soy yo la que me he perdido? – Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. - ¡Nada de deprimirse! Tengo que encontrarle como sea. Lo mejor será que vuelva al sitio donde lo vi por última vez. – Y se fue hacia el puesto de telas, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza de los que la habían visto hablando sola.

No caminó por mucho tiempo antes de percibir el revuelo a su alrededor. Los guardias corrían hacia el mismo sitio que ella, mientras la gente murmuraba asustada. Temiéndose lo peor, les siguió hasta llegar a un edificio enorme de piedra que había cerca del puesto. Todo el gentío se había reunido allí. Podía oír los gritos de los guardias mientras rodeaban la biblioteca, mezclándose con el murmullo de los pueblerinos y algunos sollozos ahogados. Su instinto se avanzó a ella. Sacó el bastón de curación de su cinto y se acercó a uno de los soldados, dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. – Perdone, señor. ¿Qué sucede? – El hombre la miró durante apenas unos segundos.

- Será mejor que te alejes, pequeña. Esto puede ser peligroso. – Aquello le dio rabia, empezaba a hartarse de que todo el mundo la tratara como a una niña.

- Eso me ha parecido, y por eso estoy aquí. Mi nombre es Mist, de los mercenarios de Ike. ¿Puedo serles de alguna ayuda? – La expresión del hombre cambió por completo ante la mención de su hermano. Sonrió imperceptiblemente; su fama les precedía.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, entonces nos sería de gran ayuda! Esta situación es muy peligrosa. Por lo visto unos bandidos se han adueñado de la biblioteca y los han tomado a todos como rehenes. No sabemos lo que quieren, no dejan que nadie se acerque.

- ¿Bandidos? – El corazón le dio un vuelco. La biblioteca… Empezaba a temerse a donde había ido Soren.

- ¿Se sabe algo de la situación dentro? ¿Alguna razón por la que hayan atacado la biblioteca?

- Hemos conseguido ver algo a través de las ventanas. Por lo visto hay heridos, no sabemos si siguen vivos. Desconocemos la razón, pero al parecer se centran en un niño de pelo negro. No sabemos quien es, no parece del pueblo. – Sus temores se acababan de confirmar. - ¿Alguna idea, comandante Mist? – Aquello la habría sorprendido agradablemente en otro momento, pero su cabeza solo se centraba en una cosa: salvar a Soren. Podía estar herido en ese preciso momento, no debía perder el tiempo.

- Muy bien, estarnos aquí esperando no nos servirá de nada. Debemos trazar un plan de acción antes de que el estado de los heridos pueda empeorar. – El soldado llamó rápidamente a sus compañeros, que se reunieron para recibir órdenes. Algunos la miraron con desconfianza, pero asintieron entusiasmados al saber quien era. – Haremos lo siguiente. Primero de todo debemos rodear el perímetro para no dejarles escapar; si tenéis arqueros, situadlos en los tejados más próximos. Necesitamos que alguien se acerque para… - *BOOM* El suelo tembló por unos instantes; la gente empezó a gritar asustada. Mist se giró rápidamente, al tiempo que ver como un tornado desaparecía entre la nube de polvo que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido una pared de la biblioteca. Varios cuerpos de lo que parecían hombres corpulentos se dibujaban en el suelo de la plaza.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem…?! – Empezaron a resonar gritos por encima del tumulto de la gente. Golpes, carreras… Sonidos inequívocos de una lucha. Mist cambió el bastón por su florete y lo empuñó con fuerza, dirigiéndose a los guardias.

- ¡Debemos ayudarles! ¡Vamos! – Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de asentir, los gritos cesaron, y una enorme silueta se dibujó contra el edificio. El hombre salió de la nube de polvo lo suficiente como para que pudiera distinguir sus rasgos toscos, así como la enorme hacha que llevaba en la mano. Estaba cubierto de polvo, y su brazo sangraba profusamente. Miró a la multitud, airado, y levantó su arma. Entonces una figura más pequeña y veloz apareció de la nada y apoyó la mano sobre el costado del hombre. Una ráfaga atronadora de viento lo lanzó por los aires, haciéndole aterrizar dolorosamente sobre los escombros. El silencio inundó la plaza, al tiempo que Soren avanzaba decidido, aunque tambaleándose ligeramente, hacia uno de los hombres que yacía en el suelo, con sumo cuidado de pisar los cuerpos que encontraba en su camino.

- ¡Papá! – Un niño de unos ocho años salió corriendo de entre los escombros y se lanzó a los brazos de un hombre que, sin duda alguna, había estado llorando los últimos minutos. Los rehenes empezaron a salir por la puerta principal, algo desorientados. La gente empezó a gritar de alegría, corriendo hacia las personas que iban apareciendo.

- ¡Quieto todo el mundo! No sabemos si aún quedan bandidos en el interior, ¡es peligroso!

- No queda ninguno consciente. – La multitud apartó la vista del guardia para mirar a Soren, que se levantó del cadáver junto al que estaba acuclillado, apoyándose pesadamente en las rodillas. – Puedo dar fe de ello. – La valquiria corrió hacia él, preocupada. El mago apenas parecía poder sostenerse en pié. Estaba sudado y cubierto de polvo, y jadeaba completamente agotado. Parecía tener varias contusiones y le habían partido el labio. Llegó hasta él y se pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros, intentando cargar algo de su peso en ella. Lo hizo con decisión, esperando algún reproche por su parte, pero este no llegó. El moreno se dejó llevar, visiblemente agradecido, lo que preocupó aún más a Mist. Tenía que estar realmente mal para no quejarse… oyó que murmuraba algo al cuerpo que yacía ante ellos. Algo que le sonó como a "a ver quien es la princesita ahora, pedazo de cabrón". Y entonces una niña apareció corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Soren, derribándole.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Yo… yo… tenía mucho miedo… - Y rompió a llorar sobre el pecho del mago, que miró a Mist aterrorizado. Ella se encogió de hombros, divertida. No se veía todos los días a Soren con esa mirada suplicante, sin saber que hacer con el cuerpecito gimoteante que tenía encima. Realmente había cambiado en esos últimos meses. Lo normal habría sido que la apartara de malas manera... Lástima que en seguida llegó la madre y le quitó a la niña, seguida de todos los guardias que querían averiguar qué había pasado.

- Muchas gracias, joven. No se como agradecerle que haya salvado la vida de mi hija.

- ¿Este niño ha sido el que ha vencido a los bandidos? – El que parecía el capitán de la guardia se acercó, apartando a la multitud.

- Así es, señor. Esos bandidos irrumpieron en la biblioteca, blandiendo sus armas. Cogieron a mi pequeña y nos empezaron a amenazar. Pero entonces este valiente joven consiguió escapar y derrotarlos a todos. – El soldado volvió a mirar a Soren, desconfiado. Pero este se levantó imperiosamente y lo miró con serenidad.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Soren, estratega de los mercenarios de Ike. – Los murmullos se extendieron entre la multitud como la pólvora.

- El estratega…

- ¡Uauh! ¡Así que eres uno de los mercenarios de Ike! ¡Por eso hacías cosas tan guays! La manera en la que apartaste a ese hombre tan grande de encima de ti y entonces… ¡Bum! Apareció ese tornado gigante, y como golpeaste con tu bastón a los malos y… ¡Fue una pasada! ¿Como le hiciste esa herida en el brazo? ¿Llevabas alguna arma escondida? – Mist miró hacia abajo. Era el niño que había salido corriendo del edificio, seguido por un buen número de curiosos. - ¿Tú también eres una mercenaria? ¿Sabes usar espadas? ¡Como mola! ¿Me enseñas? – Soren suspiró molesto. Oliendo el peligro, Mist apartó a las criaturas con ayuda de los guardias, mientras sus compañeros revisaban la biblioteca, seguidos por algunos sacerdotes.

- En nombre del pueblo, acepte nuestro más sincero agradecimiento. Le pagaremos generosamente por esto, no le quepa duda.

- Que me haya visto involucrado en esta trifulca ha sido fruto de la casualidad, no es necesaria una compensación. – Mist se giró tan rápido hacia él que se mareó. ¿Acababa de rechazar impunemente una recompensa? ¿Él? El comandante le miró sorprendido.

- Las historias que se cuentan sobre vosotros son ciertas, al parecer. No solo sois fuertes, sino también nobles. Este pueblo está en deuda con ustedes. – El soldado hizo una reverencia.

- Si volvéis a veros en peligro, no dudéis en contratarnos. Estaremos encantados de poner nuestras armas a su servicio… - El mago cerró los ojos levemente, al tiempo que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado. Mist corrió hacia él de nuevo y le ayudó a mantenerse en pié. Y entonces se percató de que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Las piernas ya no podían sostenerle, no le cabía duda.

- Soren, ¿estas bien?

- No, pero lo estaré. No te preocupes. – Miró al comandante. - ¿Hay algún médico cerca al que podamos ir?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo avisaré al mejor médico del pueblo. – Y se marchó corriendo.

- Me parece increíble que hayas decidido hacer esto gratis. –La valquiria sujetó con fuerza el débil cuerpo del mago, que dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

- He dicho que no tenían que pagarme, no que fuera a hacerlo gratis. – Instintivamente, la muchacha bajó la vista hacia su cintura, donde no había una bolsa de monedas, si no tres. Acababa de descubrir que hacía arrodillado junto al jefe de los bandidos… Soren era un saco de sorpresas.

- ¡Ya decía yo que era muy raro! Desde luego, Soren, eres imprevisible. – Pero el moreno no le respondió. - ¿Soren? ¿Me oyes? – No dijo nada. Mist le giró la cabeza con suavidad para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía la vista perdida. Y entonces notó como sus piernas empezaban a fallar. Soren estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. - ¡Soren! ¿Qué te pasa? – Aterrada, vió como los ojos del mago se cerraban, al tiempo que su frágil cuerpo se deslizaba de entre sus brazos, cayendo lentamente al suelo. - ¡Soren! Soren, ¡responde! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor! ¡¡Soren!! – Pero no respondía. Estaba inconsciente. La sanadora puso la mano sobre su frente. Tenía fiebre. Empuñó con firmeza su bastón y empezó a entonar un cántico, intentando que Soren despertara, pero siguió sin responder. Los soldados se aproximaron, intentando ayudar. Los niños que seguían correteando alrededor empezaron a gritar, preocupados por su salvador. - ¡Mierda, Soren! ¡Despierta!

- No conseguirás nada así. – Mist se giró hacia la voz que le había hablado. Un sacerdote de aspecto imponente la miraba con aire sereno. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. – Tu magia parece bastante avanzada, pero vas a necesitar algo más que un bastón de curación con este muchacho. No te preocupes, pequeña. Todo saldrá bien. – Su cálida sonrisa la tranquilizó, tenía la misma expresión amable que Rhys en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Seil es el gran sacerdote de nuestra iglesia, no os preocupéis por nada. – El comandante había traído a aquel hombre, que asintió con una sonrisa.

- Comandante, por favor, haz que algunos soldados lleven a este valiente joven a mi casa. Yo me encargaré de él.

*******

El Pikmin había dejado de gritar, probablemente se había quedado afónico de tanto quejarse durante la carrera. Y no era de extrañar, llevaba ya media hora corriendo. No recordaba que el lago estuviera tan lejos. ¿Es que se había perdido? Las palabras de Nasir resonaron en su mente. "Un combustible muy importante". ¿¡Pero como alguien podía ser capaz de comerse a los pobres pikmins!? ¡Aquello era atroz! Dio un último sprint, deseando llegar a su destino. Y entonces pudo verla a lo lejos, la pendiente que daba al valle. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y saltó por encima de los arbustos que le impedían el paso. La memoria siempre ha sido un elemento muy curioso. Es increíble la capacidad de selección de que da muestra en determinadas ocasiones. El ser humano tiene la capacidad innata de recordar aquella vez a los tres años en la que una mariquita se había colado en tu vaso de leche, pero tendía a remolonear en cuestiones tan mundanas y poco importantes como recordar ese cambio de nivel de tres metros que hay justo antes del lago donde solías ir a pescar. Por suerte los dientes perdidos suelen ser un buen recordatorio. Con los pies bastante mas arriba de lo acostumbrado y la capa por sombrero, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar a Oscar, Rolf y Boyd, que le miraban fijamente, visiblemente sorprendidos por el hecho de que su comandante hubiera aparecido de la nada descalabrándose ante ellos. Los cuatro pikmins restantes ladearon la cabeza, a una altura más razonable de la suya. El peliazul soltó un gruñido de dolor y se dejó caer de lado. Por suerte algo blando había amortiguado la caída.

- ¿El señorito va a levantarse o prefiere que me mulla la espalda para que esté más cómodo? – Ike agachó la cabeza, para encontrarse con un furibundo Shinon que repiqueteaba con los dedos en el suelo.

- ¡Shinon!

- ¡Si! ¿Quieres apartarte de una puñetera vez? – El comandante se levantó rápidamente, trastabillando por el camino, mientras el arquero se levantaba entre crujir de huesos. - Maldito niñato gilipollas…

- Ike, ¿Qué pasa? – Rolf ayudó a levantarse a su maestro, mientras le miraba con curiosidad. Ike se irguió de golpe. Tras un comienzo así, su aparición solo podía empeorar, y lo hizo.

- ¡Los rábanos son comida! – El silencio se impuso en el lago. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Shinon arqueó una ceja.

- Que interesante. ¿Y para decir eso has tenido que dejarme sin costillas?

- Ike, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Acaba de caer de tres metros de alto y la primera parte que ha tocado el suelo ha sido su cabeza, Boyd. Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

- ¿Qué? – El peliazul pareció repasar la frase que acababa de decir, y entonces reaccionó. – ¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! Bueno, si, los rábanos son comida, ¡pero no me refería a esos rábanos, si no…! - … ¿Dónde estaba el Pikmin? ¡Mierda, lo llevaba en la mano cuando se había caído! Buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta encontrar al pequeño animal, blanco como el papel, bajo una de las piernas de Shinon. - ¡Ah, perdona! – Cogió al pobre animal, que ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera a vomitar. Cosa que indudablemente habría hecho si hubiera tenido boca. - ¡Ellos son la comida! Son comida para dragones, ¡y Nasir ha venido a buscarlos para llevarlos a Goldoa!

- ¡¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!! – Los tres hermanos le miraron escandalizados mientras le relataba la aparición de Nasir.

- ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Tenemos que esconderlos hasta que Nasir se vaya!

- ¿Y donde está el problema? – Shinon ignoró la mirada furibunda de Rolf. – Son comida, ¿no? Pues que se los coman. Yo no pienso enfadar a un dragón para proteger a estas bestias malolientes.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Shinon!

- No vais a convencerme, Ike. Y mucho menos tú. – Ike tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero una parte de su cerebro (que ya empezaba a despertarse del golpe) bastante desconocida sonrió con malicia.

- Como quieras. Puedes dárselos en cuanto lleguemos. Eso si, ¿cómo le vas a decir a Soren que le has dado sus mascotas a un laguz para que se las coma? Porque yo no creo que se lo tome muy bien… - Shinon le miró con furia asesina durante unos minutos, pero la idea de tener al pequeño monstruo detrás suyo en busca de venganza no era muy halagüeña…

- … Mierda…

- Eso está mejor. –Asintió el comandante, sonriente.

*******

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Seil miró a Mist con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios.

- Tan solo se ha desmayado, no te preocupes, pequeña. – Sin embargo la valquiria no estaba tranquila. No era normal quedarse inconsciente de esa manera. Es cierto que había salido muy cansado, pero aún así… - Ha usado demasiado poder mágico. – Añadió el obispo, adivinando la expresión de sus ojos. – Usar hechizos de tan alto nivel desgasta mucho el cuerpo, ¡y no cualquiera puede hacer volar una pared de esa manera! Tu amigo es muy fuerte, no cabe duda. - Su mirada se volvió algo dubitativa. - Me han confirmado que en la biblioteca derrotó a una docena de bandidos, así que esto es normal. Solo déjale descansar y seguro que se repondrá en seguida. – Suspiró aliviada. Las palabras de aquel hombre conseguían tranquilizarla. Se sentó junto a Soren en la cama y le refrescó la compresa de la frente. Tocó su pálida cara con delicadeza; no parecía tener fiebre. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que le había visto. Su primera impresión al ver aquel niño de su misma edad pidiendo formar parte de los mercenarios de Greil había sido que estaba loco. Se presentó en la puerta de casa, pequeño y escuálido, la piel tan blanca como la de un muerto. Su aspecto era tan frágil que parecía poder quebrarse si le abrazabas con demasiada fuerza. Recordó haberse reído al imaginárselo en el campo de combate. Pero Seil tenía razón, Soren era muy fuerte. Había salido de casos peores y saldría de esta. Y, mientras tanto, ella velaría por su sueño. Esa era su misión en los mercenarios de Ike.

Unos pasos la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Alguien se acercaba a la habitación. Miró al obispo extrañada, pero este se limitó a asentir en señal de que todo iba bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del mago, que se había empezado a incorporar en la cama, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ya… ¡¿Ya te has despertado?! ¡Pero deberías haber estado inconsciente por lo menos dos horas más! – El ligero deje de pánico en la voz del curandero sorprendió a Mist, que se giró confundida. Y entonces notó como el cuerpo del mago pasaba veloz junto a ella, saltando de la cama y abalanzándose contra Seil.

- ¡Soren, detente! – Pero el moreno ya había derribado al sorprendido hombre y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Frenó al oír su voz y se giró para cogerla por la muñeca.

- Vamos, Mist. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más! – Se libró de su mano con un tirón y retrocedió asustada.

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ese hombre te ha ayudado cuando te has desmayado!

- ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?! – Aquellos ojos rojos se clavaron en ella, furiosos y en estado de alerta. - ¡No me he desmayado, me han dormido! ¿Es que no sabes distinguir un conjuro cuando lo ves?

- Exacto. Eres un muchacho muy inteligente. No es de extrañar que Ike se tome tantas molestias en protegerte. – Los dos mercenarios se giraron al tiempo de ver a un hombre entrar por la puerta. Su mirada era gélida y desafiante a la vez. Aquellos ojos hicieron que Mist apartara la mirada, aterrada. No podía ser… ¿La habían engañado? Miró a Soren de soslayo, su rostro una máscara impenetrable.

- Así que esos estúpidos no eran más que un señuelo… Ike tenía razón, no lo hacéis nada mal. – El hombre soltó una risotada.

- Tienes agallas, chaval. Hice bien en no subestimarte…

- Señor… - El obispo se había levantado del suelo y se dirigía al bandido, suplicante. – Por favor, señor. He cumplido mi parte del trato, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Tu hija ya ha sido liberada, no te preocupes por ella. – Seil respiró aliviado. – Pero me temo que tú sabes demasiadas cosas. No puedo consentir que la gente sepa que estoy al mando de este pequeño gremio, sería una molestia.

- Q… ¿Qué? – Sin que tuviera que añadir nada más, un luchador apareció por detrás y blandió el hacha por encima de su cabeza. Mist no pudo reaccionar, notó como la sangre caliente manchaba su cara. Sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía, empezó a gritar, aterrada.

- Aprovechad y poneos cómodos, porque os aseguro que vais a tardar mucho en volver a notar el tacto de una cama. - Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, remarcando la horrible cicatriz de su ojo. – Acabaré con Ike cueste lo que cueste, y vosotros me ayudaréis a conseguirlo.


	7. Estrategas

Sigo vivaaaaaaaaa! Si, se que muchos de vosotros ya lo dudabais a estas alturas.  
Primero de todo, no me matéis XD.  
Siento el retraso, pero la verdad es k he tenido la espalda bastante jodida y me mataba sentarme a escribir (y taba un poco bloqueada)  
Pero a pesar, de todo, gracias por seguir leyendo!  
Y bueno, a todos los k habeis acabado examenes este último mes, Enhorabuena. La libertad existe de nuevo!  
Espero que os guste 3

**Estrategas**

- ¿Y si los dejamos aquí?

- ¡No digas tonterías, Rolf! No sabemos que pasará si los dejamos solos. Pueden intentar comérselos, o ahogarse, o…

- Me refería a dejarlos con alguien, Boyd.

- No sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar Nasir aquí. Es demasiado arriesgado. – El comandante empezó a coger a los pikmins, que se habían desperdigado por la orilla del lago mientras hablaban, y a meterlos en el saco. – Lo mejor será esconderlos en algún sitio de la casa, así podremos tenerlos vigilados.

- Voto por la habitación del mocoso. Ya que son suyos, que apechugue con ellos.

- ¡Buena idea! Pero, ¿y si se escapan?

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios tardáis tanto! – Titania saltó ágilmente con su caballo por encima del desnivel, aparentemente nerviosa. - ¡Hace tres horas que te fuiste, Ike! ¡Nasir empieza a extrañarse!

- Pero es que no sabemos que…

- ¡Son rábanos, por la Diosa! ¡No se van a morir porque los tengas atados en el saco un par de horas! Soren no tardará en llegar. Cuándo vuelva, se los das y él ya sabrá que hacer con ellos.

- Hombre, visto así… - Ike se puso el saco al hombro y montó tras Titania. – Volved al campamento. Titania y yo nos adelantaremos para esconderlos en la habitación de Soren. ¡Daos prisa!

Soren se despertó notando un frío suelo de madera bajo su espalda que vibraba con fuerza. Soltó un gruñido de dolor; sus huesos estaban muy descontentos con el trato que habían recibido últimamente y se habían puesto en fila para pedir reclamaciones.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? – Abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó la vista. O al menos lo intentó, porque unas lucecitas moradas se entestaban en emborronar su visión.

- Diosa, mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Por qué me siento como si alguien me hubiera partido la cabeza en dos?

- Porque alguien ha intentado partirte la cabeza en dos. – Intentó enderezarse de golpe, pero solo consiguió comerse literalmente el suelo, que por cierto sabia muy mal. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas se agolparon en su cabeza. – No te molestes, nos han atado. – Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente y ayudándose con las piernas.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en una habitación rodeados de bandidos.

- Cuando nos iban a coger para traernos al carro, empezaste a soltar patadas y mordiscos a todo el que se te acercaba. No pudieron contigo ni entre tres, así que el jefe (que, por cierto, se llama Lokar y es el que tiene la cicatriz en el ojo) optó por golpearte la cabeza con una silla.

- Ah, ya. Eso explica muchas cosas… - El mago miró alrededor algo mareado. - ¿Tú estás bien, Mist?

– Yo sí. Solo recibí un puñetazo por intentar escapar. Por suerte no me consideran una amenaza. – El mago finalmente consiguió fijar la vista en la valquiria. Estaba a su lado, también atada fuertemente de cintura para arriba contra la pared del carro. Tenía algunos morados y rasguños y parecía que alguien le había golpeado en la nariz, pero a grandes rasgos parecía estar bien, o al menos mejor que él. La mancha de sangre en el suelo que le rodeaba no hablaba muy bien de su estado de salud en las últimas horas. Si las cosas seguían así, en lugar de un petate con las pociones, debería empezar a llevar una petaca con sangre de repuesto. O un barril… Frente a ellos habían sentados un par de bandidos con aire amenazador, presumiblemente vigilando que no se escaparan. Uno de ellos se sujetaba con fuerza una mano vendada y manchada de sangre de lo que parecía una herida bastante fea. Soren reconoció la mano enorme y peluda a la que le había hincado el diente con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo evitar sonreír. El luchador gruñó.

- Un día verdaderamente hermoso, ¿Eh? – El que parecía la mano derecha del tal Lokar apareció de la parte delantera del carro (nunca recordaba como se llamaba se maldito banco; todo lo relacionado con caballos le producía ardor de estómago). Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y apartó con energía el cortinaje que cubría la parte trasera del vehículo. Los rayos de sol entraron a raudales. – Incluso el sol nos da su bendición para este día tan glorioso. ¡Jaja! ¡Observad la luz derramándose sobre el paisaje como si fuera oro fundido! ¡Qué hermoso, qué poético, que…!

- Que idiotez más grande…

- Que… ¿Qué? – El cabecilla miró furioso a Soren, que se limitó a observar el paisaje algo molesto.

- Eso que acabas de decir es una idiotez enorme. Yo no veo que los árboles hayan ardido, ni que el agua se esté evaporando, ni que de golpe nos hayamos vuelto todos muy ricos y muy muertos, así que no veo cual es el parecido entre esto y un montón de oro fundido cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas. – Oyó una risita ahogada junto a él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no imitarla ante la cara de desconcierto de su captor, que bizqueó intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir. Entonces soltó un rugido de furia.

- ¿Te estás intentando quedar conmigo? – Soren observó rápidamente todo cuanto le rodeaba: el suelo inestable, los dos guardianes, el hacha sin funda que colgaba peligrosamente del cinturón de aquella mole… Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pié.

- No, me limito a exponer que tus dotes poéticas son equiparables a las del cadáver de un mosquito.

- ¡Maldito mocoso insolente! Te vas a… - Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un traqueteo especialmente fuerte. Soren perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó contra el hombre, que alargó una mano para cogerle. Demasiado lento. Con un movimiento rápido, el mago recuperó el equilibrio poniendo un pié entre los del hombretón, giró sobre si mismo y se agachó. Notó que la hoja afilada del hacha cortaba las cuerdas que le mantenían preso con el tiempo justo de esquivar una presa dando una voltereta hacia delante. Buscó rápidamente dentro de su bota, donde siempre llevaba un cuchillo escondido y se irguió amenazador, encarando con el arma a los bandidos, que apenas habían tenido tiempo de ponerse en pie.

- Esto es un cuchillo de lanzamiento. – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica en la boca. – Acierto 87 de cada 100 veces. Así que, dime, ¿A cual de los dos ojos le tienes menos cariño? – El cabecilla soltó una risotada despectiva.

- Tan solo eres uno, y nosotros somos tres.

- Pero pronto solo seréis dos. - La sonrisa se tambaleó ligeramente en los labios del hombre.

- Si me matas, hay mil que ocuparan mi lugar. – El mago puso la expresión más sádica de la que fue capaz.

- Si, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿verdad? Lo importante es que tú estarás muerto. – Aquello descolocó por completo a su contrincante, que se quedó quieto sin saber que decir, mientras sus secuaces aguardaban sorprendidos a que les dieran alguna orden. Pero esta no llegó. Antes de que ninguno de los presentes tuviera tiempo de decir nada, la carreta aceleró bruscamente, como si los caballos hubieran perdido el control. El suelo empezó a traquetear con fuerza y Mist cayó al suelo gritando asustada. Soren quiso ayudarla, pero apenas podía mantenerse él mismo en pie. Un viraje especialmente fuerte les hico saltar a todos medio metro del suelo, al tiempo que la carreta derrapaba con tanta fuerza que casi se tumbó. El mago cayó pesadamente al suelo, intentando por todos los medios no perder su arma mientras los bandidos tropezaban y se precipitaban sobre él. Y todo paró igual de rápido que había empezado. Un pié apareció de la nada y le desarmó de una patada.

- Vaya, vaya. Desde luego, eres un saco de sorpresas, pequeño mago. – Unas enormes manos le levantaron en vilo del amasijo de cuerpos y le lanzaron contra la pared opuesta. – Senek, átale de pies y manos. Y esta vez asegúrate de que no pueda moverse.

- S… Sí, señor. – El moreno observó el rostro del recién llegado. Era alto y fornido, con unos ojos como trocitos de hielo. Una enorme cicatriz surcaba su rostro.

- Así que tú eres Lokar. – El que supuso era el subcapitan había cogido una cuerda considerablemente gruesa, y presentía que si no actuaba rápido acabaría mucho mas unido a ella de lo que le gustaría. Se levantó con cuidado.

- Así es. – Hizo un rápido gesto con el brazo y situó su hacha a la altura del cuello de Mist. – Preferiría que te dejaras atar sin rechistar, sería una lástima perder tan rápido a uno de los rehenes. – Los ojos de la valquiria se clavaron en él, suplicantes. Tsk. Aquello le dejaba sin ideas por el momento. Se mantuvo quieto durante el tiempo que Senek le ató con fuerza los pies y las manos.

- Realmente eres tan bueno como dicen. Tienes la mente despierta, y eso no es algo muy común entre los bandidos, te felicito. – Miró a la parte delantera de la carreta, done un mago con cara de haber estado al borde del infarto volvía a poner en marcha a los caballos. – Ha sido una buena maniobra, eso de desbocar a los caballos. – Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del jefe de los bandidos.

- Pero no tan despierta como la tuya, veo. Esta claro que voy a tener que levantarme muy temprano para alcanzarte. – Soren no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel hombre le resultaba divertido, a pesar de todo.

- Interesante observación, pero me temo que para alcanzarme no tendrías que acostarte en toda la noche. – Aquella muestra de insolencia pareció divertir a Lokar, pero su segundo hombre se ofendió por el comentario. Alzó su hacha y la puso junto al cuello del mago.

- Una palabra más y eres hombre muerto, ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Si no puedo decir nada como vas a saber que he comprendido lo que has dicho?

- Calla y dime cuantos de los vuestros hay en el campamento.

- …

- …

- …

- ¡Respóndeme, maldito mocoso!

- Si tengo que callarme no puedo responderte. Es de sentido común, ¿no te parece?

- ¡AAAARRGH! ¡Voy a matarte, niñato! – Lokar soltó una sonora carcajada. Estaba claro que aquel duelo de ingenio le entretenía tanto como a él.

- Hay que reconocer que tienes agallas, chaval. Haz lo que te digo y puede que tus agallas no acaben estampadas contra el suelo.

- Así que… ¿Dónde decís que se encuentra Ike?

- En el lago.

- En el lavabo. – Nasir enarcó una ceja suspicazmente, mientras observaba como Mia le atestaba un coscorrón a Boyd. – Algo le debe haber sentado mal. La comida de hoy sabía un poco rara.

- Entiendo… ¿Y Titania?

- Han comido los dos lo mismo, así que…

- Ya... – Las cejas del dragón ya habían desaparecido bajo su flequillo. – Curiosa mujer. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien ir a caballo hasta el lavabo. – La mirmidona se quedó en silencio, con la boca convertida en una "o" de asombro. Por suerte Titania tenía un don especial para aparecer en el momento más oportuno.

- Solo tenemos un cuarto de baño, así que he tenido que buscar otra alternativa. – Explicó mientras entraba elegantemente por la puerta, seguida de un Ike con cara de encontrarse considerablemente mal. – Nasir suspiró pesadamente, visiblemente impaciente.

- ¿Y bien, Lord Ike? ¿Cómo está su estómago?

- ¿Mi estómago? - El comandante le observó sorprendido, especialmente por las figuras de Mia y Rhys haciendo aspavientos exagerados tras de él. – Está perfectamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – El resto de mercenarios se llevó las manos a la cara. Y las habrían llevado hacia el cuello del peliazul si en ese momento Nasir no se hubiera levantado.

- ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! Sois unos grandes luchadores y los mejores mercenarios de Tellius, eso nadie lo puede negar, pero si vuestras vidas dependieran de vuestra capacidad de mentir ni la mismísima Diosa podría salvaros, así que, por favor, ¿os importaría dejar esta estúpida pantomima y explicarme que está pasando? – Los mercenarios se miraron entre sí como niños que están recibiendo una bronca y saben que les va a tocar confesar. Ike suspiró.

- Veras, Nasir. Nosotros… Sí sabemos donde esta lo que buscas.

- ¡Este crío nos toma el pelo!

- Siéntate, Senek. Muy bien, pequeño mago. La conclusión de todo lo que me has dicho es que, básicamente, no tienes ni idea de cuanta gente habrá en vuestro campamento.

- No me llamo pequeño mago. Mi nombre es Soren.

- ¡Mocoso de mi…!

- ¡SENEK!

- Si, señor. Lo siento, señor. – Era un efecto curioso. Soren lo había estado observando desde que entrara en el carromato. No importa lo fuerte o estúpido que fuera ninguno de los bandidos, todos se comportaban como perros asustados cuando Senek hablaba. No era especialmente más grande que los otros. Ni siquiera parecía más cruel o sanguinario. Era cierto que su inteligencia le daba un grado de imaginación muy peligrosa en alguien de su calaña, pero el mago sabia que no era eso lo que infundía miedo y respeto en los demás presentes. Era su voz. No la de un bandido, no la de un mercenario. Era una voz de mando, una voz potente y grave que no admitía ningún tipo de contestación. No sabia como, pero Lokar era capaz de hablar con mayúsculas. Normal que esa panda de catetos careciera del autocontrol suficiente para ignorarlo. Incluso Mist se encogía cada vez que gritaba. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. No eran los ojos de alguien acostumbrado a mandar un ejercito, no. Eran los ojos de un loco. Detrás de toda esa máscara de fría inteligencia podía ver a un psicópata maníaco que disfrutaba como un enano viendo el sufrimiento ajeno. No era tan diferente de los piratas al fin y al cabo… Pero el aprovecharse de su estupidez para escapar quedaba totalmente descartado. Ojalá pudiera pensar con más claridad, si la cabeza no le diera vueltas de nuevo…

- ¿Y bien… Soren? – No sabía porqué, pero el oír su nombre en boca de ese loco le sentaba todavía peor que los diminutivos. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar un poco su visión y le miró fijamente a los ojos, no pensaba darle el gusto de ver como bajaba la mirada.

- Así es. Durante las guerras del rey loco trabamos muchas amistades, y muchas de ellas aparecen siempre sin previo aviso. Una vez te vas unas pocas horas, es imposible saber si te estarán esperando tan solo dos personas o una veintena.

- Vaya. Es una lástima no poder contar con esa información de antemano, pero no tardaremos mucho en descubrirlo, de todas formas.

- No pareces preocupado por no saber el número de enemigos. No se si es confianza en ti mismo o pura locura.

- Bueno, tú tampoco usas el tono de voz de un prisionero apaleado al que probablemente acabaran matando. Ni, desde luego, como un enfermo que ha rehuido el descanso para entrar en combate. – Soren apenas arqueó las cejas. Tras su insistencia en las últimas batallas, todos sospechaban que los bandidos sabían de su condición, pero habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas no perder el conocimiento varias veces durante el viaje. El jefe de los bandidos observó atentamente al mago, tan firmemente atado que apenas se podía mantener sentado. Lo poco que podía ver de él por encima de las cuerdas estaba amoratado y lleno de sangre y sudor, por no hablar de la piel blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas, indicativo inequívoco de que la fiebre empezaba a hacer mella en él. Deslizó su mirada hacia Mist, encorvada en un rincón, con la nariz partida, los ojos llorosos y temblando de miedo. Presentaban un aspecto realmente lamentable, algo perfecto para sus planes. – Pero no es locura ni confianza, pequeño. Simplemente, no vamos a entrar en combate.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso? – Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro.

- El hecho de que os usaremos a vosotros como escudo… y como moneda de cambio.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Nasir! Te aseguro que no han sufrido ningún daño.

- ¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! ¿¡Tenéis idea de lo importante que son esos…! – Nasir paró con un gran esfuerzo y respiró con pausadamente. Miró a los mercenarios, visiblemente preocupados. – Perdonadme, tenéis razón. Vosotros no sabíais nada sobre ellos. Era imposible que supierais que los pikmins necesitan alimentarse de la energía de los dragones para sobrevivir.

- ¡Anda! ¿Realmente se llaman pikmins?

- ¡Boyd! Este no es el momento para preocuparse por los nombres. – Ike entró en la sala cargando pesadamente con el saco que contenía a los rábanos. – Perdona, Nasir. Jamás pensamos que el estar con nosotros pudiera dañarles. Se les ve tan lozanos… - Con cuidado, dejó a las pequeñas criaturas sobre la mesa y desató la cuerda que los contenía.

- ¡Uoooo! – Cinco cabezas multicolores emergieron de entre los pliegues de ropa, observando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Las flores de sus cabezas se movieron locamente al ritmo de sus dueños. El dragón los observó durante unos segundos, totalmente boquiabierto. Los otros esperaron su respuesta, visiblemente preocupados por el estado de los pequeños, hasta que Mia se cansó de esperar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pasa? – Nasir pareció volver al mundo real. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a la chica.

- Nada. Están completamente sanos. – Hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado.

- ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! Ya pensaba que se nos iban a morir aquí mismo o algo.

- Pero… No lo entiendo. Es imposible que los pikmins sobrevivan en un ambiente así sin.

- ¡MERCENARIOS DE IKE! SE QUE OS ENCONTRÁIS EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CABAÑA. SALID TODOS INMEDIATAMENTE Y SIN HACER TONTERIAS, SI NO QUERÉIS LLEVAROS UNA SORPRESA AÚN MAS DESAGRADABLE. – La voz retronó con fuerza por la estancia a pesar de lo distante que parecía. Rolf se encogió junto a sus hermanos.

- Dios… ¿Y ahora qué? – El comandante se puso en pié y observó cuidadosamente por la ventana. Había un carromato en la entrada. Pudo divisar en pié frente a él dos una figura alta y recia. –Genial. ¿Sabes el grupo de bandidos que te he contado que nos ha dado tanto por la parte de atrás?

- Eh… Si.

- Pues al parecer tenemos a los dos jefazos llamando a la puerta de casa. Muy bien, chicos. Esto tiene que llegar a su fin, y espero que llegue hoy. Gatrie, Shinon. Id a la parte de atrás y comprobad que no haya ningún otro bandido apostado. Rolf, quédate a una distancia prudencial para atacar en caso de que sea necesario. Rhys, quédate aquí cuidando de estos renacuajos y estate preparado por si se te necesita.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, comandante? – El peliazul sonrió mientras ataba a Ettard a su cinturón.

- Siempre es bienvenida un poco de ayuda, Nasir. Mia, Boyd, quedaros rezagados hasta que sepamos qué esta pasando. Los demás, conmigo. ¡Mercenarios, a formar! – Todos se desplegaron como les habían indicado al tiempo que Ike y un pequeño grupo de apoyo se dirigían hacia el carromato, armas en mano.

- Veo que por fin el gran Ike se ha dignado a recibirnos. Había esperado este momento con verdaderas ansias. Soy Lokar, comandante de esta pequeña trouppe de bandidos que va a haceros morder el polvo. - Ike observó la figura amenazadora frente a él. Si mirada era gélida, pero tras ella brillaba una pequeña chispa de locura que solo había visto durante sus batallas contra los ejércitos de Ashnard. Era una mirada que profetizaba problemas. – Y ahora, si tenéis la amabilidad de bajar las armas…

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que haremos eso?

Lokar sonrió.

Mist había escuchado aterrorizada el aviso de Lokar. Ya estaban en casa. No pudo evitar una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Si, su hermano la salvaría. No era tan diferente a la vez en que aquellos bandidos la habían secuestrado a ella y a Rolf. Esos bandidos se arrepentirían de haberse metido con ellos. Mist solo tenía que quedarse en un rincón sin hacer notar su presencia y en un rato Ike aparecería y la salvaría de… Una débil tos a su lado hizo descarrilar sus pensamientos. Soren. Observó preocupada el pálido rostro de su compañero. Es cierto, ella podría aguantar pero… ¿Y el mago? Estaba convaleciente cuando fueron al pueblo y no había hecho más que recibir golpes de sus captores desde entonces. La fiebre le había vuelto con fuerza, a juzgar por como jadeaba. Necesitaba atención médica, y deprisa. El moreno alzó la cabeza para mirar a su compañera.

- No te preocupes, Mist. Estoy bien.

- ¡Pero…!

- No grites. Cuanto menos llamemos su atención, mejor. – Mist le miró sorprendida. El mago estaba destrozado, mucho más que ella, y aún así… Intentaba darle esperanzas. ¡A ella, que solo tenía un golpe en la nariz! ¿Cómo podían ser los chicos tan fuertes? ¿Y porqué ella no? ¿Por qué ella era tan débil? La voz de su hermano se oyó al otro lado de la lona.

- Tranquila. Ike no se dejará vencer por las bravatas de un simple bandido.

- Eso piensa nuestro señor Lokar, ciertamente. – Senek se levantó del rincón donde había estado sentado y se encaró hacia ellos. – Por eso os encargaréis vosotros de convencerle de que se rinda. – Mist vio como la enorme mano de aquel bandido se cernía sobre ella. Estaba totalmente indefensa, aterrorizada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué querría ese hombre que hiciera? Una figura oscura se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Muy bien, niñato de tres al cuarto, tú serás el primero. – El bandido cortó las ataduras justas para que Soren se pudiera mover y se lo llevó hacia el frente del carromato.

- Te sacaremos de aquí, Mist. No hagas ninguna tontería. – Senek golpeó con fuerza a Soren en la sien.

- ¡Cierra el pico, mequetrefe! - Y desaparecieron por detrás de la lona.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que haremos eso?

Lokar sonrió. Una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. – Esto. – El jefe de los bandidos se apartó del carruaje en el momento en que su compinche asomaba tras la lona, arrastrando lo que parecía ser…

- ¡Soren! ¡Maldito hijo de perra, te voy a…! – La enorme manaza de Senek llevó un cuchillo hasta el cuello del mago.

- ¡Que modales! Yo que tu intentaría tranquilizarme. No querrás ponernos nerviosos y que a mi compañero le falle el pulso. – Ike hizo rechinar los dientes y volvió a enfundar su espada. – Enfundada sigue siendo peligrosa. Tírala. – Ike dudó unos instantes. Miró a su estratega, que se reclinaba sobre los brazos de aquel hombre. No estaba seguro de si seguía consciente o no, pero lo que si tenía claro es que aquellos hombres no habían tenido ningún reparo en torturar a un enfermo.

- Mierda… - El peliazul tiró la espada al suelo.

- Muy bien, buen chico. Ahora que tus amigos hagan lo mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Pero que te has creído, capullo?

- ¡No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!

- ¡Mia, Boyd, Oscar; calmáos! – Los mercenarios se quedaron mirando con furia a Lokar, todavía sin soltar sus armas.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que no sois tan nobles, después de todo. – Se giró hacia Soren y sacudió su hombro para que reaccionara. El mago levantó la cabeza, con la mirada algo perdida, y miró a sus antiguos compañeros. – Aquí los tienes, Soren. Tu amado comandante se está planteando dejarte morir. ¿Qué tienes que decirle al respecto?

Soren intentó enderezar su cuerpo, aun convaleciente. Miró a Lokar, luego a sus camaradas. Puso cara de resignación. tomó aire y…

- Socorro. Socorro. Ayudadme, por favor. – Se hizo el silencio. Soren habría usado el mismo tono de voz para decir que la sopa estaba sosa. Miró con desgana al jefe de los bandidos. - ¿Qué? … Ah, si. Sálvame, Ike. … ¿Me he dejado algo, o ya me puedo ir a tumbar un rato? – El silencio se vio interrumpido por el súbito sonido de las carcajadas. Lokar miró aterrorizado, y muy, muy cabreado, como los mercenarios se sujetaban el estómago para parar de reir. Senek parecía a punto de reventar.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Me tienes hasta las narices!

- ¡SILENCIO! – El tono imperioso de Lokar les hizo callar de golpe, pero no quitó la sutil sonrisa en la cara del moreno. Pero un fuerte golpe con el puño lo consiguió. El mago cayó al suelo del carro pesadamente. – Muy bien, visto que nuestra primera baza no ha tenido el éxito imaginado, tendremos que pasar al plan B.

Las carcajadas resonaron con fuerza dentro del carromato. Mist estaba totalmente en shock. No podía creer a sus oídos. ¡Soren había…! ¿Cómo narices había tenido el valor de burlarse de su enemigo en una situación como esa? Pero claro, ¿habría importado si lo hubiera hecho o no? El desenlace iba a ser el mismo, y Soren prefería afrontarlo con orgullo, e intentando no aumentar la de por si pesada carga que estaban sufriendo sus compañeros. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Tan solo lloriquear, como siempre. Quedarse aterrada en un rincón sin hacer nada, temblando. Oh, cierto que había participado en la guerra del rey loco, pero como curandera, siempre en la retaguardia. O en segunda fila, protegida por sus compañeros. Y ahora que le tocaba a ella hacer algo, ahí estaba, sin atreverse a mover un dedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella no era tan fuerte? Senek entró en la parte trasera del carro, la agarró del cuello y se la llevó hacia donde estaba su jefe. Mist no se resistió. Solo dejó que la llevaran hacia la luz del sol. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz y miró a su hermano, lívido de terror; a sus compañeros, desesperados; a Soren, de rodillas en el suelo, pero con los ojos fijos en ella. No era una mirada de miedo ni de súplica, sino una mirada de muda confianza, y de seguridad, enmarcada por una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Se puso en pié con dificultad. Soren no dudaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrumada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

- Parece que la pequeña surte más efecto. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana pequeña morir ante tus ojos? ¿Vas a negar su súplica por ser rescatada? – Acercó a la valquiria contra su pecho y alzó su cabeza para obligarla a mirar a los ojos a Ike. Unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento y preocupación. El mercenario parecía haber perdido el poco aliento que le quedaba, y ella allí, paralizada y sin poder hacer nada. ¿Acaso no era ella también uno de los mercenarios de Greil? … Oh, a la mierda.

- ¡Ike, ¿se puede saber que coño estas haciendo? ¡Ven aquí y patéale el culo a este imbécil de una vez! – Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos a la pequeña Mist. Soren parpadeó y se giró hacia su captor.

- Aaaah, ahora entiendo. ¿Es así como lo tenía que hacer? – Una vena empezó a palpitar con fuerza en el cuello del bárbaro cuando este intentó contener un gruñido.

- ¡Soren! Ya estás bastante maltrecho como para…

- ¡Cierra la boca, niñata impertinente!

- Oh, que valiente. Como no puede con el mago, se mete con la niña. Todo un machote, desde luego.

- Me cago en la… Grr. – Senek respiró profundamente, intentando mantener su ira bajo control. Los presentes habían empezado a pasar la mirada de uno a otro como si de un juego de pelota se tratara. Lokar parecía estar disfrutando. - Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad, niño? La pena es que, cuando se es tan listo de niño, se suele acabar siendo un imbécil cuando se llega a mayor.

- Entonces tú debías ser un verdadero genio de niño, ¿no?

- ¡Pues claro que…! ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- Eso demuestra que un cuerpo puede tener mucho más volumen que capacidad.

- ¡No se que significa eso pero me da igual! ¡Voy a hacerte picadillo!

- Senek, te prohíbo matarle. Sigue siendo un rehén útil.

- ¡Pero señor! ¡Eso es injusto! – El bárbaro estaba perdiendo los estribos, y Soren parecía dispuesto a evitar a toda costa que los recuperara.

- De veras? Vaya, ¿y porque no lo habías dicho antes? Si fuera tú, yo saldría fuera ahora mismo y le gritaría al universo que no es justo. Apuesto a que entonces el universo dirá: "Ah, de acuerdo entonces, siento las molestias, ya puedes marcharte"

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a matarte!

- Adelante. Prefiero eso a tener que volver a escuchar tus intentos de poesía.

- ¡RAAAAARRGH! - Finalmente fuera de sí, el bárbaro se abalanzó sobre el mago y le golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó por los aires. El mago giró sobre si mismo pero solo consiguió salir proyectado contra Mist.

- ¡Soren! – Y entonces Mist lo vio: una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Lo tenía todo planeado. Antes que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Soren chocó contra ella, lanzándolos a ambos fuera de la carreta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto contra el suelo. Pero no llegó. Ike se había lanzado sobre ellos, agarrándola antes de que cayera. Tantos años luchando junto al mago le habían hecho aprender a percibir cada sutil cambio de su rostro. Pero no era el único con buenos reflejos. Antes de que pudiera coger también a su compañero, una mano lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo lanzó en vilo.

- ¡Pequeña rata tramposa! – Lokar lanzó al moreno de nuevo contra el suelo de la carreta, haciéndole gritar de dolor, y le inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Soren! ¡Maldita seas, suéltale ahora mismo! – El jefe de los bandidos le miró durante unos segundos, con una mirada sádica, antes de atestarle un puñetazo en la cara al estratega, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la madera y lo dejara inconsciente. - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a…!

- No vas a hacer nada, pequeño. Si no quieres que tu pequeña retaguardia acabe besando el suelo… Sin necesidad de agacharse.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, sucio ratero!

- Oh, no, eso no… - Al borde de la desesperación, el peliazul se giró para encontrarse un pequeño ejército de bandidos que arrastraban a Shinon y Gatrie. Ahora si que estaban perdidos.

- Senek, llévate al mago dentro. No lo mates…

- ¡Oh, vamos, jefe! ¡Ese maldito niño…!

- Pero tienes permiso para desahogarte, si es lo que quieres. – Una sonrisa sádica idéntica a la de su comandante deformó el rostro del bárbaro.

- Lo que usted diga, señor.

- Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de los incordios mercenarios. He estado esperando tanto este momento… Y creedme, pienso disfrutar cada segundo con ello.


	8. Rendición

Siento mucho la tardanza! El próximo no se hará esperar tanto, lo prometo. Bueno, espero que os guste y que no queráis matarme mucho cuando lo leáis 3

**Rendición**

- ¡Entra ahí, despojo! – Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo de la carreta con fuerza, al tiempo que Senek cerraba la cortina tras de si. El bandido sacó de su cinturón unos gruesos guantes de cuero y se los puso. Soren había visto ese tipo de guantes antes; Boyd los usaba para no hacerse daño en los nudillos al entrenar. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber lo que le esperaba. – Tu y yo vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien… - No sabía por qué, pero dudaba mucho que el fuera a disfrutarlo. Se arrastró como pudo hasta la pared e intentó ponerse en pié apoyándose en ella. No mostrar miedo, eso era lo principal. No muestres miedo, sonríe con descaro y el miedo pasará a tu enemigo. Pero es difícil sonreír cuando estás inmovilizado al fondo de un carromato totalmente a merced de un asesino que se hace crujir los nudillos. Estaba muerto. El puño cayó sobre él.

- ¿Qué vais a hacerle? – Lokar miró al peliazul con los ojos brillantes.

- Oh, eso depende de ti, mi querido comandante. Y de lo bien que te portes. – Un golpe seco sonó tras él. Venia del carro. – Y, hablando de portarte bien, aun no os he visto depositar las armas. – Ike le miró con furia, intentando mantener su ira bajo control. Empezaban a picarle los puños de una forma que jamás lo habían hecho. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle, de arrancar esa sonrisa de su despreciable cara con sus propias manos. Quería humillarle, golpearle, despedazarle por lo que le estaba haciendo a Soren. NECESITABA hacerlo. El sonido de golpes a su espalda empezó a hacerse mas rítmico y continuado. - ¿Y bien?

- Soltad las armas, chicos. – Los mercenarios no se quejaron, se limitaron a obedecer sus órdenes sin levantar la vista del suelo, intentando no escuchar los sonidos que salían del carromato, mientras más bandidos recogían las armas del suelo.

Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre él, pero no se molestó en intentar esquivarlo. Se mordió el labio en un intento desesperado de mantener la conciencia, pero se le había quedado insensible. - Vaya, vaya. ¿Ya se te han acabado las bravuconerías, mago? – Una mano enorme le agarró por el cuello y le alzó en el aire sin problemas, soltando una carcajada. Intentó enfocar la cara del bandido, uno de los golpes le había dejado un ojo hinchado y casi inservible. - ¿Es que se te ha ido toda la fuerza por la boca? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? - ¿Para que? Sabía que era inútil intentarlo. Estaba herido y desarmado frente a un bandido preparado. Puede que aún respirara, pero hacía un buen rato que estaba muerto. Estaba muerto desde el momento que se había dado cuenta que su vida era lo único con lo que podía salvar la de Ike. Mist ya estaba a salvo, ya no tenían motivos para rendirse. Y el estaba demasiado cansado para continuar. - ¡Maldito crío! ¡No sirves ni como saco de hostias! – Senek le lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo y se dio media vuelta.

- Soltad las armas, chicos. – La voz de su comandante llegó claramente a sus oídos, dejándole petrificado. El sonido del metal contra el suelo llenó la estancia. No, no podía ser. ¿Se habían rendido? Algo había ocurrido, seguro. Lo había notado en la voz de su capitán. Necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Ja! Sabía que ese niñato arrogante era todo fachada. No tiene nada que hacer contra nuestro jefe. Ahora solo falta que le corte la cabeza y listos. – No, no podía ser. ¿Y para qué había sufrido tanto, entonces? ¡Tenía que ayudarle como fuera! - ¿Oyes bien eso, criajo? La cabeza de tu querido comandante va a adornar la puerta de nuestro campamento ¡Jajaj… Eh! – Soren se impulsó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas y rodó contra la pared donde habían viajado dos de los bandidos. Chocó violentamente contra las armas que habían dejado allí, y pudo notar como el filo de sus hachas le desgarraba el brazo y el costado. Y también la cuerda. Oyó una nueva carcajada tras de sí. Volvió a rodar en dirección contraria, justo a tiempo para esquivar los enormes brazos que le intentaban coger y tomó todo el impulso que la adrenalina le permitía coger para ponerse en pié. - ¡Ja! ¡Así me gusta! Hazme pasar un buen rato, pequeño. – Y arremetió con fuerza contra él. Apenas pudo esquivarle, igual que los golpes siguientes. Sabía perfectamente que la adrenalina del momento era lo único que le mantenía en pie, y esa condición no duraría mucho tiempo.

- ¡Uooh! – Soren miró rápidamente a su alrededor por pura costumbre pero, como era de esperar, no había nadie mas a su alrededor que Senek.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Tienes miedo? – No. No lo tenía. Ya no. Sabía que aquel ruido no había sido más que una alucinación, pero no le importaba. Aquel sonido había encendido una pequeña llama en su interior que había empezado a crecer. Miró la hierba que se divisaba en la salida de la carreta, justo detrás del luchador. Quizás solo le quedaban unos minutos de conciencia, pero no pensaba desaprovecharlos huyendo de su enemigo como una ratita asustada. Soren se quedó quieto, cerró los ojos un instante y cogió aire. Las imágenes del lago empezaron a flotar ante sus ojos. Y entonces se dejó llevar. – ¡Ja! ¿Qué haces, encomendarte a la Diosa? Haces bien en rezarle para que se apiade de tu alma, porque yo no pienso apiadarme de tu cuerpo. – Y el bandido lanzó un nuevo golpe, concentrando toda su fuerza y peso en aquel puñetazo que podría haber partido las maderas del suelo. Pero, antes de que llegara al mago, este puso sus manos sobre el puño, saltó y se impulso con fuerza hacia delante. Soren cargó todo su peso en el puño del enemigo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mientras estiraba el tronco lo máximo que podía haciendo el pino, hasta que sus pies tocaron el techo de madera. Se impulsó con fuerza en él y voló por encima del cuerpo de Senek, que en ese momento estaba cayendo al suelo pesadamente, y aterrizó sobre la hierba. Con un pequeño grito de alegría, volteó la carreta y se dirigió hacia los gritos. Y pudo ver a Ike y a los demás un poco mas adelante. Su comandante levantó la vista, sus miradas se entrecruzaron, y los ojos del peliazul se llenaron de alivio, e inmediatamente de miedo. Notó un dolor ardiente en el costado que le hizo recordar a su cuerpo la condición en la que se encontraba. La adrenalina empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que su visión. Se llevó una mano al origen del dolor, y fue entonces cuando percibió el puñal clavado en su costado, y la mano temblorosa del conductor de la carreta sosteniéndola. Se giró lentamente y el puño de Senek fue lo último que vio. Sus sentidos se desvanecieron casi por completo al recibir el impacto en la cabeza. Pudo oír los gritos de sus compañeros mientras el subcapitan del gremio le arrastraba de nuevo dentro de la carreta, y de nuevo sintió el familiar suelo de madera contra sus huesos. - ¡Maldito crío, me has hecho quedar como un idiota! – El bandido cogió el cuchillo que le habían quitado hacia unas horas a Soren y levantó en el aire al mago. - ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mi y largarte sin más, eh? ¡¿Lo crees? – Empotró su ya demacrado cuerpo contra la pared, situándose tan cerca que podía notar su aliento, cuchillo todavía en mano. – Pues estas muy equivocado. – Sintió el filo del cuchillo subir por su vientre y por su cuello y luego notó el frío el metal cortándole suavemente la cara. – No vas a volver a escapar. – Y su mundo se volvió rojo.

- Vale, ya hemos hecho lo que querías, ¿y ahora que?

- ¿A que tanta prisa? Llevo años esperando este momento. Disfrutémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? A ver, a ver, que podría hacer contigo… - La expresión de su cara empezaba a volverse extraña e incomprensible. Ike pudo notar que el bandido estaba muy exaltado, y que cada vez le era más difícil mantener la máscara de frialdad que cubría su locura. – Ah, ya se. Para empezar, ¿Qué te parece si te arrodillas ante mi?

- ¡Ni hablar!

- No hagas caso a ese loco, hermano. ¡No te rebajes!

- ¡Silencio! – El peliazul levantó la mano para indicar a sus compañeros que le obedecieran. - ¿Y que conseguiré con ello?

- Pues, para empezar, que mi segundo al mando no mate a golpes al tuyo. Es un buen trato, ¿no te parece? – Y entonces el peliazul percibió algo. Los sonidos de golpes habían cesado. Seguía habiendo ruido de pelea, pero era… distinto.

- No. No me lo parece. Aun no has dicho que pasará con los demás si yo te obedezco. No soy tan estúpido como me crees, no voy a saciar tus fantasías de enfermo para que luego nos mates de todas maneras. Si tenemos que morir, lo haremos luchando. Así que si quieres que te obedezca, ofrece un trato mejor que ese. – Por un momento, la sonrisa de su enemigo osciló.

- Vaya, parece que el contacto con el pequeño mago te ha servido de algo. Está bien. Seré justo. Obedéceme, déjame humillarte y mostrarte como el perdedor que eres ante tus subordinados, permíteme que te lleve vivo a mi campamento como trofeo y que arrasemos esta casa hasta los cimientos, y prometo que dejaré a todos tus amigos salir con vida de esta. – Nuevos gritos de protesta se alzaron en el aire, pero Ike no prestó atención alguna a ellos, porque acababa de levantar la vista de su enemigo.

- Soren… – El mago apareció corriendo por detrás del carro, magullado y sangrando profusamente, pero por su propio pie. Sonrió abiertamente al ver a Ike e intentó ir hacia él. Parecía tener el ojo muy hinchado, lo suficientemente hinchado para no ver al mago que bajaba de la carreta. - ¡Soren, cuidado! – Pero fue tarde. El bandido sacó un pequeño cuchillo y se lo clavó en el costillar. - ¡Soren! – Intentó correr hacia su amigo para ayudarle, aunque fuera a puño desnudo, pero entonces Senek apareció a su espalda. Acercó su pesada hacha al cuello del estratega como advertencia, que fue escuchada. El comandante retrocedió de nuevo, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sangrar.

- Ah, ah. Estas siendo un chico muy malo, comandante. Y tu estratega también. Así no puedo ocuparme de vuestra seguridad. Me temo que el chico va a tener que ser castigado. – Senek se cargó al mago al hombro y lo llevó de nuevo a la carreta.

- ¡No!

- Si no recuerdo mal, estabas a punto de arrodillarte.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Suelta a Soren!

- ¡Obedece, perro mercenario!

- ¡No hasta que no soltéis a Soren! – Lokar le propinó un golpe con el dorso de la mano, haciéndole trastabillar.

- Creo que no te das cuenta de algo fundamental, mocoso. – Un grito desgarrador hendió el aire, un grito que fue como miles de cuchillas de hielo clavándose en sus venas. – Las vidas de tu gente están en mis manos, no en las tuyas. – Aterrado, se tiró al suelo de rodillas. Sabía que no había habido ni pizca de orgullo en ese movimiento, pero no le importaba. Jamás había oído gritar a Soren de esa manera. Nunca. Apenas se dio cuenta de la carcajada triunfal de su adversario, un miedo punzante se estaba adueñando de su corazón a marchas forzadas, y no podía detenerlo. – Y ahora te diré lo que haremos. – Los bandidos empezaron a bajar antorchas y yesca y pedernal del carro de al lado. – Primero de todo vamos a quemar vuestro maldito campamento hasta los cimientos, con vosotros fuera por supuesto, soy un hombre de palabra. Entonces tú te subirás a la carreta con nosotros y te llevaremos a nuestro campamento para hacer contigo lo que queramos. Antes de eso, por supuesto, dejaremos a todos tus hombres, indefensos, eso si, en el camino opuesto al que cogeremos, y les soltaremos allí. – Ike intentó pensar por encima del pánico que le invadía mientras los otros bandidos empezaban a maniatar a sus compañeros. La casa, ellos habían crecido allí, pero no era la primera vez que la reconstruían. Lo hicieron una vez, podrían volver a hacerlo. Un ataque salvaje por proteger aquello estaba descartado. Sin armas serían aniquilados sin excepción, eso lo sabía. – Eso si, como muestra de que estas de acuerdo con nuestro trato y para evitar que nos partas el cuello a la que te demos la espalda, deberíamos asegurarnos antes de que eres incapaz de atacarnos. Creo que hay antecedentes en tu familia, ¿Verdad? – Aquello rompió por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso sabia que su padre…? - Si, creo que usaremos el ejemplo de Greil. Así que, para demostrar que aceptas el trato, te cortaremos los tendones de las muñecas, ¿te parece? – No cabía duda de que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquello. Le estaba usando como una marioneta para divertirse, y eso le repugnaba pero, ¿Qué opción le quedaba? Sacrificarse era la única opción que les permitiría seguir vivos. Pero, ¿como saber si iba a cumplir su parte del trato? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Y Soren? – Aquello pareció hacer dudar a Lokar, que se acercó a la carreta para hablar con su segundo, pero sin perder de vista a Ike, que aprovechó para ponerse en pie, nervioso. Intercambiaron varias palabras y unas sonrisas siniestras que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Senek le dio algo pequeño a su jefe, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Volvió hacia él con una mueca sádica que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que me conoció, Senek ha adquirido la extraña manía de asegurarse de que los rehenes a los que dejamos libres no se olviden nunca de nosotros. Y ha decidido usarme como ejemplo para ello. – El bandido sacudía distraídamente la mano donde sostenía lo que su segundo le había dado. – El problema es que, hasta ahora, los pocos a quienes ha marcado han muerto por el shock prácticamente al instante. – Ike notó que las piernas empezaban a fallarle. ¿Acaso intentaba decir que Soren…? – Pero tu estratega es un tipo con suerte, y parece haber sobrevivido al proceso. – Se oyó un suspiro de alivio generalizado. – Pero me temo que ahora su vida depende de lo rápido que tomes tus decisiones, capitán.

- ¿Qué? – Senek lanzó el pequeño objeto manchado de sangre al peliazul, que lo recogió al vuelo. Y entonces pudo notar como su corazón dejaba de latir. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Los mercenarios empezaron a gritar, asustados, pero era incapaz de oírlos; era incapaz de oír nada, de sentir nada. No podía apartar la mirada del orbe blanco y rojo que sostenía en su mano. Rojo por la sangre que lo cubría, y también por el pequeño iris que lo identificaba como el ojo de Soren.

- ¿Te has quedado sin habla, "comandante"? Esta claro que no te subestimaba. Y pensar que ese niñato está gastando la poca saliva que le queda gritando el nombre de alguien como tú… - Y el peliazul explotó. Se lanzó sobre el cuello del bandido como una bestia salvaje. Lokar desenfundó su espada, pero Ike había perdido el control por completo. Gritando como alma en pena apartó el arma de su adversario con las manos desnudas y le agarró por el cuello, lanzándolo contra el suelo. El resto de mercenarios hicieron un amago de seguir a su comandante, pero muchos de ellos ya se encontraban atados de manos.

- Titania, ¿Qué es eso? – La pelirroja siguió la mirada de Mist hasta el objeto que su hermano había dejado caer. – Parece un… un…

- Oh, Diosa… ¡Mist, Rolf, no miréis al suelo! – Pero era tarde, la valquiria profirió un agudo grito y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Los mercenarios con más experiencia cubrieron el rostro de los más jóvenes, mientras el globo ocular extendía el pánico por la compañía. Una parte de sus captores se abalanzó hacia el comandante, que permanecía sobre Lokar en un animoso intento de partirle el cuello. Entre cuatro bárbaros consiguieron apartarle, mientras clavaba las uñas y los dientes a cualquiera que se le acercara. El jefe de los bandidos cogió aire de nuevo, mientras se levantaba sujetándose el cuello.

- Vaya… ¿Tan poco te importa tu amigo que vas a dejarlo morir por un ataque de rabia? – Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. El peliazul dejó de retorcerse, respirando con dificultada y dirigiendo una mirada del más puro odio al bandido que le encantó. Con una sonrisa sádica que no dejaba lugar a dudas de cómo disfrutaba ver al mercenario en ese estado, se acercó hacia él y le levantó la barbilla. – Las cosas están así. El pequeño estratega está ahora mismo en ese carromato de ahí detrás, con un ojo menos y muriéndose por la hemorragia. Así que tienes dos opciones: o eres un buen chico y haces lo que digo… - Acercó aún más la cara del peliazul a la suya. – O el mago se desangrará. Y serás tú el que le habrá dejado morir. – Los ojos de Ike fueron perdiendo poco a poco todo su odio, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, desesperado. No tenía opción; era aquello o dejar morir a Soren. Durante la guerra del rey loco le había prometido que le protegería a cualquier precio, y pensaba cumplir aquella promesa hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Muy lentamente, alargó los brazos y enseñó las muñecas. Lokar dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. – Así me gusta, buen chico. - Y levantó su espada.

Oscuridad. Podía sentir como le cubría por completo. Ya apenas podía vislumbrar las siluetas perdiéndose en las sombras a medida que la vida se le escapaba por las heridas. Las risotadas de Senek resonaban de forma fantasmagórica en sus oídos, pero sus embotados sentidos no le permitían reconocer de donde venían. Intentó presionarse la herida del ojo que sangraba copiosamente, pero los brazos ya no le respondían, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir la sangre del sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan cansado y tenía tanto frío… Se giró pesadamente hasta ponerse boca arriba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un último intento desesperado por respirar. Pero no lo conseguía. El aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones por mucho que lo intentara. La fiebre, probablemente producida por el shock circulatorio, empezó a apagar los pocos sonidos que aún alcanzaba a oír, distorsionando la realidad a su alrededor. Ya no había ninguna escapatoria; sabía que apenas le quedaba unos minutos de vida. Y, ya demasiado cansado para intentar continuar, suspiró y cerró el ojo para morir.

- ¡Uoooh!

El sonido llegó a través de la intensa fiebre hasta su cerebro. Abrió ligeramente un ojo, pero no podía ver nada. Empezó a escuchar de nuevo sus propios jadeos. Y una voz se unió a ellos.

- ¡Aghh! ¡¿Pero que demonios es esa cosa? – Pudo volver a oír el gritito. - ¡Quita de ahí, bicho asqueroso! – Pudo notar algo apoyarse sobre su mano, aunque no podía distinguir que era. ¿De verdad los pikmins estaban ahí, o simplemente había empezado a delirar? - ¡Tú… eh… Rábano! ¡Sal, bicho! ¡Shuu!

- ¿Rábano? ¿Que clase de insulto es "rábano"? – Era la voz del conductor, que provenía de alguna parte detrás de él. Pero, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlo?

- ¿eh? No, no es ningún insulto… Es que ese rábano… estaba ahí…

- … Un rábano…

- ¡Si! Bueno, no… Quiero decir… - Empezó a poder vislumbrar siluetas a su alrededor, a través de la neblina de dolor. Intentó mover la cabeza para buscar a los pikmins y pedirles que escaparan, pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Y entonces uno de ellos entró en su campo de visión. Era el pikmin amarillo. Pudo sentir como los otros cuatro se apoyaban en su mano.

- No quiero ser descortés, Senek, pero… je… Me estás… ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas hablando con un rábano?

- ¡No! Bueno, es que el rábano se ha puesto a gritar y…

- O sea… que es el rábano quien te ha… hablado…

- ¿Qué? Oh... ¡No, claro que no! No puedo estar hablando con un rábano. Si estuviera hablando con un rábano, me habría vuelto loco. Y no me he vuelto loco, así que los rábanos no hablan. Eso. Debo habérmelo imaginado… - El pikmin amarillo deslizó sus manitas por el tallo, tal como hacía el blanco para segregar veneno, y sacó una gota amarilla, más concentrada que las que ya había visto. Pudo notar como los otros cuatro hacían lo mismo y depositaban aquella sustancia, extrañamente sólida, en la palma de su mano. Veneno. ¿Acaso los rábanos habían advertido su estado y querían ayudarlo a dejar de sufrir? La criatura amarilla depositó la gota en sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos les había podido ver por última vez. Rezó porque Ike se diera cuenta de su muerte antes de hacer ninguna locura. Cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios. Con un último esfuerzo, hizo resbalar la sustancia garganta abajo. Y todo su mundo explotó.


End file.
